Miss Cinderella
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Auf einem Halloween Ball verliebt James Potter sich in eine in grün gekleidete, maskierte, Schönheit, die sich selbst Miss Cinderella“ nennt. Doch diese verlässt noch vor der Entmaskierung fluchtartig den Ball und hinterlässt bloß ihre Maske
1. Das Buch

Miss Cinderella

**Originalstory:** Miss Cinderella 

**Autor: **Greekchic

**Rating:** T

**Kapitelanzahl**: 1/16

**Pairing:** Lily/James , Harry/Ginny

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Summary:** (Übersetzung) James Potter. Der begehrteste und wünschenswerteste Junggeselle in Hogwarts. Lily Evans. Das schüchterne Mädchen, das niemand bemerkt. Als ein Ball gehalten wird sieht James Potter hunderte von wunderschönen Mädchen, doch keine passt auf seine Beschreibung des Wortes „Perfekt". Bis er das Mädchen, in dem trägerlosen Grünen Kleid eintreten sieht, von der er sofort weiß, dass sie die eine ist. Als er sie nach ihrem Namen fragt, sagt sie, ihr Name ist „Miss Cinderella" und verlässt den Ball plötzlich. Sie hinterlässt nur eine Maske. Jetzt will James alles tun um Miss Cinderella wieder zu finden. Doch er weiß noch nicht, das seine Cinderella direkt unter seiner Nase ist! Lily Evans.  
AU und beruht leicht auf dem Disney Film ´Cinderella´.

**Disclaimer: **Gehört alles JKR.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miss Cinderella**

**Kapitel 1 — Das Buch **

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

Ginny Weasley schleuderte das große Buch sorglos über ihre Schulter und traf dabei ihren Begleiter fast im Gesicht.

„Hey! Pass doch auf!" Ein verärgerter Harry Potter duckte sich als das große Buch auf ihn zu flog und sah Ginny scharf an.

Mit einem schlauen Lächeln an ihn wandte Ginny sich wieder ihrer Suche zu. „Welches Buch war es?", fragte Ginny während sie die Buchtitel durchsuchte.

„_Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung Teil Sieben.",_ antwortete Harry und stapelte die von Ginny fallen gelassen wordenen Bücher ordentlich.

Ginny stoppte und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Hat sie das Buch nicht?"

Harry fasste nach einem weiteren auf dem Boden liegenden Buch. „Ron hat es beschlagnahmt, so dass Hermine es jetzt nicht finden kann."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich wieder dem Bücherregal zu. „Ich schwöre zu Gott, Ron beansprucht all ihre Zeit. Und wozu brauchen sie sie?", fragte Ginny, sah ein anderes Buch an und schmiss es hinter sich.

„Rumknutschen und diskutieren.", beendete Harry während er das von Ginny geworfene Buch auffing.

„Bingo.", sagte Ginny untätig. „Es ist _ekelhaft_, wie die beiden öffentlich rumknutschen. Sie haben kein Schamgefühl. Ich dachte, dass es schlimm genug mit Lavender Brown gewesen ist, aber Hermine? Ich dachte sie hätte ein bisschen mehr Anstand!"

Harry schnaubte.

„Er ist ein verdammter Heuchler.", sagte Ginny, „Er würde mich immer dafür anbrüllen, dass ich mit Dean rumknutsche, und nun tut er es!"

Harry sagte nichts.

Ginny bemerkte die Stille, hörte mit ihrer Suche auf und drehte sich um, um Harry anzusehen. „Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Weil du-", sagte Harry und legte ein weiteres Buch auf den Stapel. „Wenn ich mit dir rede, mir vielleicht wieder ein Buch entgegen wirfst und dieses mich mitten ins Gesicht trifft."

Ginny lachte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Suche zu.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht finden!", fauchte sie. „Wieso kann Hermine sich nicht selbst hier runter schleppen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Harry, der Ginny dabei zusah, wie sie auf einen Buchrücken sah und das Buch dann schmiss.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Ginny.

„Alles was sie gesagt hat, war — AUTSCH!"

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf und sah, wie Harry ein Buch fallen lies und seine rechte Hand massierte.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Nicht ich! Du!", platzte Harry heraus, während er immer noch seine Hand massierte.

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Du hast mir das Buch auf die Hand geworfen."

„Oh, lass mich sehen." Ginny kletterte die Leiter runter und nahm Harrys Hand. Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus als sie sich berührten, doch sie ignorierte es.

Nachdem sie sich seine Hand angesehen hatte, lies sie sie wieder los. „Du wirst es überleben, du großes Baby."

Harry blickte sie wütend an, worauf Ginny ihn sanft anlächelte und wieder die Leiter hochkletterte.

Während sie sich durch die Bücherreihen arbeitete, sah sie auf ihre Hand runter. Die Hand, die Harrys Hand berührt hatte.

Letztes Jahr, am Ende des Jahres, als Harry sie vor all diesen Leuten geküsst hatte, war Ginny im siebten Himmel gewesen. Dann hatte er sie um ein Date gebeten.

Alle ihre Wünsche waren wahr geworden.

Dann kam allerdings die Katastrophe als Dumbledore ermordet worden war. Harry hatte mit Ginny Schluss gemacht.

Ginny war untröstlich gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass Harry sie eines Tages wieder um ein Date bitten würde. Er mochte sie wahrscheinlich immer noch, richtig?

Für die nächsten zehn Minuten blieb das Verhaltensmuster gleich. Ginny arbeitete sich durch die Bücher und warf sie dann nach hintern, damit Harry sie auffing und sie dann auf der Ablage stapelte. Zweimal wurde Harry auf der Hand getroffen und begann zu fluchen. Ginny warf ihm eine freche Erwiderung an den Kopf und er war still.

„Ich schwöre-", sagte Ginny als Harry wieder auf der Hand getroffen wurde. „Kerle sind solche Waschlappen."

„Waschlappen?", fragte Harry, der weiter ordentlich Bücher stapelte. „Wieso sagst du das?"

„Weil-" Ginny verdrehte die Augen, „Ihr Jungs denkt ihr seid alle Machos, aber das seid ihr wirklich nicht."

„Echt jetzt?"

Ginny nickte. „Yup. Zum Beispiel können Mädchen Drachenpocken, die Grippe, einen Schnupfen, einen gebrochenen Arm oder Lungenentzündung haben und immer noch kochen und das Haus putzen. Hat ein Mann einen Schnupfen ist er für eine Woche im Bett."

Sie hörte keine Antwort von Harry, also drehte sie sich um und kicherte. Harrys Mund stand offen und er sah ziemlich geschockt aus.

„Nett.", sagte Ginny sarkastisch. „Romilda Vane wird diese Miene definitiv lieben."

Harry schloss sofort seinen Mund. „Das war grausam, dass du das gesagt hast. Nicht alle Kerle sind so."

„Neunundneunzig Komma neun Prozent sind es.", sagte Ginny und schmiss ein weiteres Buch.

„Und was sind die restlichen 0,1 dann?"

„Heuchler. Ron gehört dazu."

Auf Grund Madam Pince´s Warnung, sie wären zu laut, vergingen die nächsten fünf Minuten schweigend.

Ginny war geradezu gelangweilt. Sie waren schon seit einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek und hatten das Buch immer noch nicht gefunden!

Es machte sie verrückt.

Als Ginny ein paar Minuten später ein weiteres Buch rauszog und sich bereit machte, es hinter sich zu schmeißen, sah sie den Titel in verblasstem Gold auf dem Cover.

_Miss Cinderella._

Neugierig öffnete Ginny das Buch auf der ersten Seite und keuchte als sie die ersten Sätze las.

„Ähm, Ginny?", fragte Harry. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du mir nicht noch mehr Bücher hinterher wirfst?"

„Shhh!" Ginny wedelte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft, als ein Signal, um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie war von dem Roman wie gefesselt.

Harry seufzte frustriert. „Welches Buch hast du gefunden, dass plötzlich so interessant ist?"

Ginny hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihm ´Moment´ zu sagen, kletterte die Leiter runter und kam zu ihm zum Tisch.

Harry war verwirrt.

„Gin?", fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Ginny?"

„Les das." Ginny schob das alte Buch zu Harry.

Dieser sah Ginny kurz seltsam an und las dann die Stelle auf die Ginny deutete.

_Ihr Name war Lily Evans. Ein anderer Name für sie war 'Miss Cinderella'._

Harry schluckte nervös. Hier war eine Geschichte über seine Mutter – _seine Mum!_

Ginny, die Harrys Blick bemerkt hatte, sagte sanft, „Lass uns es lesen."

Harry grinste. „Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen."


	2. Lily

**Kapitel 2 — Lily **

Niemand würde Lily Evans für einen Cinderella Charakter halten. Sie war gar nicht wie eine Cinderella. Eine wirkliche Cinderella hatte eine teuflische Stiefmutter, zwei scheußliche Stiefschwestern, musste immer putzen und hatte keine Freunde.

Lily, im Gegensatz dazu, hatte zwei liebende Eltern, eine Schwester, die sie nicht leiden konnte (okay, also konnte Petunia die Stiefschwester sein), sie war keine Putzfrau und sie hatte zwei sehr gute Freunde — Tessa und Erika Monterrey.

Lily war noch etwas anderes. Extrem schüchtern. Weil sie so still war, schenkte niemand Lily Aufmerksamkeit.

Lily war so still, dass wenn die Monterrey Zwillinge, Tessa und Erika, jemanden nach ihr fragten, diese sie seltsam ansehen und „Lily wer?" fragen würden.

Wie du siehst, Lily war schüchtern.

Aber Lily war auch (wie eine echte Cinderella) absolut wunderschön.

Ihr dickes rotes Haar fiel glatt bis zu ihrer Taille. Ihre blasse Haut betonte ihre erstaunlichen mandelförmigen smaragdgrünen Augen, die in Tessas und Erikas Meinung ihr hervorstechendestes Merkmal waren. Allerdings fühlte sich Lily, als wäre sie das ganze Jahre ein menschlicher Weihnachtbaum.

Unsere Geschichte beginnt in Hogwarts, an einem kalten Tag, Mitte Oktober, direkt nach Unterrichtschluss...

„Habt ihr verstanden was Slughorn gesagt hat?", fragte Tessa Monterrey ihren beiden besten Freundinnen, Lily Evans und ihre Zwillingsschwester Erika.

„Nein ich habe gehofft dass du es weißt.", antwortete Erika achselzuckend.

„Ihr beiden habt nicht verstanden, was Professor Slughorn gesagt hat?", fragte Lily augenrollend. „Es war einfach."

Die Monterrey Zwillinge rollen mit den Augen. „Gut, offensichtlich für die klügste Siebtklässlerin in Gryffindor.", sagte Erika und schlang ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter. „Aber für Normalsterbliche wie Tessa und mich war es absolut unverständlich."

„Golplatt's Laws.", sagte Tessa naserümpfend. „Sie sind so-"

„Einfach.", fiel Lily ihr ins Wort.

Erika schlug Lily leicht mit ihrer Tasche. „Sei still!"

„Sieh mal.", murmelte Tessa. „Die Barbies und Kens kommen."

Die drei Mädchen gingen zur Seite bis sie nah genug an der Wand standen, dass sie James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin mit ihren vielen Verehrern vorbeilassen konnten.

Die 'Barbies' waren die Freundinnen der Marauder. Die drei, die an den Maraudern klammerten und sehr arrogant und plastisch aussahen, waren James´ Freundin Kelly Crosby, Sirius´ Freundin Morgan Jennings und Remus´ Freundin Marissa Everhard.

Sobald die Barbies und Kens an ihnen vorbei gegangen waren, gingen Tessa, Erika und Lily wieder zurück in die Mitte des Gangs.

„Ich schwöre zu Gott.", sagte Tessa während sie der blonden Kelly Crosby einen Todesblick zusandte. „Wie kann jemand so _dummes_ so _ekelhaft perfekt _sein?"

„Gene.", sagte Erika. „Make-up und plastische Chirurgie."

Lily schüttelte über ihre beiden besten Freundinnen den Kopf. „Müsst ihr das immer sagen, wenn sie vorbei kommen?"

„Ach komm schon Lils!", rief Tessa. „Sie sind so lästig! Besonders Kelly Crosby."

„Ja und Morgan und Marissa sind Engel.", sagte Erika sarkastisch.

„Mädels", sagte Lily warnend. „Seid nicht so gemein. Immerhin könnten sie auch sehr nett sein."

„Oh ja sicher.", sagte Tessa und tat es mit einem Handwedeln ab. „An dem Tag wo die Barbies nett werden bekommt Snape endlich eine Freundin."

„Die hat er bereits, weißt du.", sagte Lily ernst. „Ein Mädchen aus Slytherin."

Tessa und Erika kicherten. Lily ignorierte ihre Freunde „Ist jemand hungrig?", fragte sie dann.

Die Monterrey Zwillinge sahen einander verwirrt an.

„Wieso hat sie das Thema gewechselt?", fragte Erika.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Tessa.

Die Zwillinge beeilten sich um ihre beste Freundin einzuholen.

--

„Iss nicht so schnell, Tessa."

„Ich esse so schnell wie ich will, Erika."

„Die Leute werden denken, dass du ein Schwein bist."

„Das interessiert mich wirklich nicht."

Lily stöhnte und verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Armen. Mussten die beiden sich immer zanken? Das war das einzige, was Lily daran hasste, dass ihre Freunde Geschwister waren — sie hatten immer ihre Geschwisterrivalität.

Allerdings hätte man nie geraten, dass Tessa und Erika wirklich Zwillinge waren, denn Tessa hatte sich mit vierzehn ihre Haare rabenschwarz gefärbt und plante nicht, sie wieder zu ändern. Sie mochte ihre Haare schwarz, statt wie ihre überaus artige, nie fluchende, Schwester Erika hellbraun.

„Würdest du aufhören, dich wie Mum zu benehmen?", verlangte Tessa. „Es beginnt mich wirklich zu ärgern!"

„Gut, sorry!", fauchte Erika. „Ich sage dir nur-"

„Ähm, Mädels, bitte.", sagte Lily. „SEID STILL."

Tessa und Erika hatten den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wieso?"

„Weil-", zischte Lily. „Ich es wirklich hasse, wenn ihr beiden euch täglich streitet!"

Die anderen zwei Mädchen verfielen in steinernes Schweigen.

--

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die drei Mädchen zu Zauberkunst, wo sie sich sofort an ihre Aufgabe machten, Met in Wein zu verwandeln.

Für Lily war es ziemlich einfach und sie war in drei Minuten fertig, doch für Tessa und Erika war es schwierig.

„Argh.", jammerte Erika und strich sich ein paar Strähnen ihrer wuscheligen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich schaffe das einfach nicht."

„Es ist nicht so schwer.", behauptete Lily. „Hier, ich zeige es dir."

Lily hob ihren Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn über der Tasse und sofort wurde das Met zu Wein.

Erfreulicherweise ging der winzige Professor Flitwick gerade vorbei. „Exzellent.", quietschte er. „Fabelhafte Ausübung, Miss Evans! Für diese Leistung bekommen sie zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Lily strahlte stolz und zugleich schüchtern. Alle wussten, dass Flitwick sie über alle anderen favoritisierte.

„Jetzt-", sagte Flitwick, sich Erika und Tessa zuwendend. „Miss Monterrey - nein, die Schwarzhaarige - bitte demonstrieren sie, wie man dies hier in Wein verwandelt."

--

Im hinteren Teil des Raumes saßen die beliebten Jungen und Mädchen.

„Sieh sie dir an-", spottete Kelly Crosby. Sie schüttelte ihr Gesicht, so dass ein paar Strähnen ihres perfekten blonden Haares in ihr perfektes Gesicht fielen. „Die perfekte Evans macht immer alles richtig."

„Ich stimme dir ja soo zu Kell.", sagte Marissa Everhard mitfühlend. „Sie ist, wie, SO eine Allwissende."

„Ich habe nie jemanden so stillen gesehen.", sagte Morgan Jennings, während sie ihre titianfarbenen Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz band. „Sie redet nie und sie macht IMMER ihre Hausaufgaben. Hat das Mädchen überhaupt ein soziales Leben?"

„Aber man muss zugeben-", sagte Marissa die Rothaarige kritisch betrachtend, „Sie ist schön." Kelly sah Marissa scharf an. „Ich meine-", sprach das Mädchen nervös weiter, „…in einer ´Ich würde dich niemals zwei Mal ansehen' Weise."

Morgans Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Was ist wenn unsere Freunde hinter der Allwissenden und diesen Zwillingen her sind?"

Marissa riss ihre großen braunen Augen auf. „OhmeinGott!"

„Relax.", garantierte Kelly ihren dämlichen Freundinnen. „Relax. Jamie, Sirius und Remus würden es nicht wagen hinter solchen Mädchen herzulaufen. Wer ist immerhin bekannter? Wir oder sie?"

„Wir.", riefen Marissa und Morgan augenblicklich.

„Exakt.", sagte Kelly nickend. „Aber, nur um sicher zu gehen-" Sie wandte sich ihrem schlafendem Freund James zu. „Jamie.", gurrte Kelly. „Jamie."

James öffnete ein übermüdetes haselnussbraunes Auge. „Was?", fragte er müde.

„Was denkst du über die Allwissende dort drüben?"

James guckte verwirrt. „Wer?"

„Lily Evans.", warf Marissa hilfreich ein.

James sah sogar noch verwirrter aus. „Wer ist Lily Evans?"

Kelly lächelte insgeheim. Gut, gut. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Sie.", antwortete Morgan und zeigte mit ihrem manikürten Finger auf die Rothaarige.

„Oh.", sagte James als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, „Sie. Ja. Sie ist klug."

„Danke, dass du das offensichtliche noch einmal bestätigt hast.", erwiderte Kelly augenrollend. „Was denkst du von ihr?"

„Vom Aussehen her?", fragte James. „Wenn sie nicht so still wäre, dann, ja, sie ist ziemlich heiß."

„Hmph.", sagte Kelly stirnrunzelnd.

„Kann ich jetzt weiterschlafen? Dieses Fach langweilt mich so sehr wie Binns es getan hat."

Kellys Stirnrunzeln wurde zu einem süßen Lächeln. „Natürlich kannst du das, Jamie.", sagte sie in all ihrer zuckrigen Süße.

Sobald James wieder eingeschlafen war, legte Kelly ihre eisblauen Augen zurück auf Lilys Hinterkopf.

_Schön. Pfh! Ich bin sehr viel heißer als sie und das werde ich auch immer sein._

_--_

„Ich denke ich habs — oh SHIT!"

„TESSA!"

„Wow, Erika, flüssiges Met steht dir großartig."

Lily stöhnte und stützte ihren Kopf auf den Arm. Das gestaltete sich zu einem wirklich schlechten Morgen für Lily.

Aber das war nur der Anfang von ein paar schrecklichen Morgen, die Lily noch erleben würde.

--

Harry starrte ungläubig auf das erste Kapitel. Seine arme Mum! Er fühlte eine starke Welle Abneigung gegenüber Kelly Crosby in sich hochsteigen. Er hatte das unschöne Gefühl, dass sie Lily etwas Schreckliches antun würde.

„Nett.", sagte Ginny. „Zumindest haben wir eine klare Vision von Lily."

„Ist das das Ende des Buches?", fragte Harry dumm.

Ginny klatschte ihn auf dem Kopf. „Nein, du Trottel! Wir haben immer noch Kapitel zwei!"

„Wie heißt Kapitel zwei?", fragte Harry.

Ginny sah runter auf Seite elf. „James.", sagte sie.


	3. James

**Kapitel 3 — James **

Wenn du James Potter nicht kanntest, dann hattest du ernste Probleme.

Ja, der Name _James Potter_ war sehr wichtig, denn er gehörte zu einem und nur einem Jungen allein.

Dieser Junge war unbeschreiblich heiß, hatte einen tollen Körper, war lustig, klug, charmant und hatte die sexiesten Haare ringsumher.

James Potter war der Typ von Mann, den jede Frau verehrte.

Aber wer würde das nicht? Mit seinen unordentlichen Ich-bin-gerade-erst-von-meinem-Besen-gestiegen Haaren und seinen warmen haselnussbraunen Augen war James Potter zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden Sirius und Remus Hogwarts´ offizieller Führer.

James hatte seinen eigenen Fan Club. Der JPFC (James Potter Fan Club) bestand aus einem Haufen Mädchen, die Meetings über James abhielten und sich darüber unterhielten, wie sehr sie sich wünschten, dass sie die Ehre mit ihm auszugehen hätten.

Allerdings hatte die beliebteste Siebtklässlerin Hogwarts´, Kelly Crosby, ihn sich bereits geangelt.

Kelly war ein Wort: _heiß._ Mit ihren glänzenden blonden Haaren, die ihren Rücken hinab fielen, und ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen, triefte Kelly vor Perfektion. Wieso sollte sie auch nicht? Sie war Reinblütig, genau wie James, ihr Vater, Stephen Crosby war Englands Zaubereiminister, ihre Mutter war die berühmte Amelia Renette Crosby, der halb England gehörte. Unglücklicherweise hatte Amelia den Ruf eine kalte Zauberin zu sein.

James und Kelly waren die letzten zwei Jahre zusammen gewesen und Kelly begann jetzt schon über eine Heirat zu reden Sie sprach konstant davon. Sie schrieb es auf oder sprach mit ihren nervigen Freundinnen darüber.

Auch wenn James seine Freundin verehrte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen Kelly zu heiraten. Ugh.

James verlangte es nach einer Umstellung, aber wann und wie? Er konnte nicht einfach mit Kelly Schluss machen. Er mochte sie immer noch sehr.

--

„Hey, James.", rief eine vertraute, tiefe Stimme.

Es war ein früher Oktobertag, kurz nach Anfang der Mittagspause und James ging gerade einen Flur hinunter, begleitet von niemand anderem als Kelly Crosby, Remus Lupin, Marissa Everhard und Morgan Jennings.

James drehte sich um und erblicke den schwarzhaarigen, dunkelblauäugigen Sirius Black.

„Sirius.", grüßte James.

„Was willst du?", fragte Kelly augenrollend.

„Locker, Kell, Locker." Sirius bewegte sich zurück und machte mit seinen Zeigefingern ein Kreuz. „Ich beiße nicht. Ich will nur mit Prongsie reden."

Kelly verengte ihre blauen Augen. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht warum ihr ihn so nennt."

„Es ist eine Marauder Sache.", sagte Remus und trat zu seinen zwei besten Freunden, die einander erschrocken ansahen. „Ihr wisst, wie das ist."

„Wissen wir, Remy.", sagte Marissa mitfühlend und klammerte sich an dessen Arm, als wäre er ihre Lebensstütze.

„Nun, mir ist es egal, dass es eine Marauder Sache ist.", fauchte Kelly. „Was auch immer du James sagen musst, kannst du auch vor mir sagen."

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen. Kelly war dafür bekannt immer eine notorische Zicke zu sein, doch in der Gesellschaft von James war sie zehnmal schlimmer.

„Ich sags ihm später.", murmelte Sirius und stellte neben seine Freundin, Morgan Jennings.

--

Als sie den Flur entlang gingen entdeckten die sechs drei Mädchen, die vor ihnen gingen.

„Sieh mal-", grinste Kelly süffisant und ihre blauen Augen wurden kalt. „Es ist der menschliche Weihnachtbaum, zusammen mit ihren zwei Freunden, den Zwillingen."

Einer der Zwillinge, James konnte nie sagen welcher, sah zurück und murmelte etwas. Wie Magie, wechselten die drei Mädchen automatisch die Seiten, so dass sie nah an der Wand waren.

Als sie an den drei Mädchen vorbei schritten, sah James zu ihnen. Ja, da waren die Zwillinge, Erika und Tessa Monterrey. James' Familie kannte den Monterrey Clan sehr gut. Allerdings war er etwas verwirrt von dem anderen Mädchen, dass sie begleitete.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte James und zeigte auf die auf den Boden sehende Rothaarige. „Ist sie neu?"

Marissa sah kurz zurück und lachte dann hoch und nervig. „Lily Evans? Pff bitte."

„Ist sie nicht in unserer Zaubertränkeklasse?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja.", sagte Kelly und winkte mit der Hand, als wäre es keine große Sache. „Also? Weshalb fragst du?"

„Hab mich das bloß gefragt.", antwortete Sirius. „Du kennst mich, ich bin immer aufmerksam."

Remus hustete etwas, das sehr nach, _„Ja richtig!", klang. _

--

Der Rest des Tages verging schrecklich für James. Kelly und ihre Kumpanen konnten nicht still sein, Sirius und Remus diskutierten darüber, wo Washington D.C. lag und James war sich sicher, dass diese beiden keine Ahnung hatten, was Washington D.C. war, seine Lehrer hatten ihm eine Menge Hausaufgaben gegeben, die er sowieso nicht vor morgen machen würden, da er so eine faule Socke war und zu all dem hatte er Kopfschmerzen.

Und bis zum Abendessen beruhigte sich die ganze Sache auch nicht. James, der sich endlich an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte um eine nette Suppe zu essen, wurde plötzlich auf den Rücken gehauen.

Spuckend und würgend wirbelte James herum, nur um einen grinsenden Sirius Black zu sehen.

„Prongsie.", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

„Was-", Husten, „willst du?", fragte James schwach, da die Suppe immer noch in seiner Kehle brannte.

„Nichts.", sagte Sirius achselzucken.

„Also hast du mich wegen nichts verschlucken lassen?", fragte James empört.

Sirius nickte. „Das trifft es ziemlich gut."

James hätte Sirius dafür schlagen können, aber dafür war er zu nett.

Als er versuchte einen weiteren Löffel ihrer Suppe zu nehmen, setzte sich Kelly neben ihn. Sie hatte ein glückliches Glitzern in ihren Augen, etwas, das James selten sah.

„Rate was, Jamie?", quietschte Kelly.

„Was?", fauchte James.

„Okay.", sagte Kelly und strich sich über ihre bereits perfekten blonden Haare, „Als ich heute im Bad war und mein Make-up aufgefrischt habe, habe ich mitgekriegt, wie Georgiana Lewis über etwas geredet hat, was sie von Cammie Sweetin gehört hat, welche es von Jessey Alvarez gehört hat, welche es von Keith Grader gehört hat, welcher belauscht hat, wie-"

„Kell.", sagte James müde und versuchte einen weiteren Löffel seiner Suppe zu essen. „Erzähl einfach die Story."

„Jedenfalls-", fuhr Kelly fort. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass wir vielleicht einen Halloween Ball haben! Ist das nicht aufregend?"

„Ja.", murmelte James, der bei dem Gedanken, sich zu verkleiden, zusammenzuckte. „Sicher."

Sobald Kelly, nachdem sie verkündet hatte, nach passenden Prinzen und Prinzessinnen Kostümen zu suchen, gegangen war, drehte sich James mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck Sirius zu.

„Ich hasse Bälle!", murmelte er.

„Genau wie ich.", antwortete Sirius. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken einen Smoking und eine Krawatte zu tragen. „Aber leider wird Morgan mich dazu bringen, mit ihr zu gehen und dann Gott weiß was. Ich schwöre, ich werde mich um Shelley Kravitz bemühen. Morgan ist zu langweilig."

James schnaubte. Sirius war als ein notorischer Womanizer bekannt. Er traf ein Mädchen pro Woche und servierte sie die nächste Woche ab.

Aber ein Ball

James erschauderte und schob seinen Suppenteller von sich. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr hungrig.

„Kann das Leben noch schlimmer werden?", fragte er laut.

„Kumpel.", lachte Sirius und verhalf sich zu James´ ausrangiertem Essen. „Das Leben wird täglich beschissener."

Wie Recht Sirius doch hatte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war das dritte Kapitel und da ihr gerade so schön hier unten angekommen seid, dürft ihr auch schön aufs knöpfchen unten links drücken und reviewen.


	4. Die Ankündigung des Balls

**Kapitel 4 — Die Ankündigung des Balls**

Der Rest des Tages verging reibungslos für Lily. Sie bekam in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, dadurch, dass sie zwei Fragen richtig beantwortet hatte, zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor und verdiente in Verwandlung noch mal zehn.

Jetzt war es fast schon Abendessenszeit und Lily war mit Tessa und Erika im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich verstehe es einfach verdammt noch mal nicht!", fauchte Tessa und knallte ihre Feder hin. „Wieso ist Verwandlung so schwer?"

„Es ist nicht so schwer.", sagte Erika beruhigend. Verwandlung war eins ihrer guten Fächer. Sie war die fünftbeste ihrer Klasse, nach Lily und James, die sich den ersten Platz teilten, worauf Remus und Sirius auf dem zweiten und dritten kamen.

Tessa sah ihre kleine Schwester wütend an, während sie ihre Haare in einen losen Pferdeschwanz hochband. „Du kannst das ja leicht behaupten, kleine Schwester."

Erika blickte finster auf. Sie hasste es daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie fünf Minuten jünger als Tessa war.

Lily stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie hatte diese ganze ´Geschwisterrivalität´ echt satt. Und das schlimmste war, dass Lily Mutter spielen und den Streit schlichten musste.

„Mädels, bitte, haltet den Mund!", murmelte Lily. „Wen interessiert es, ob Tessa älter ist?"

„Mich.", grinste Tessa und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da ich die älteste bin, muss sie mir zuhören."

„Ja? Tja, zumindest bleibe ich länger jung!"

„Wir sind _identische _Zwillinge Dummkopf. Wir altern in der exakt gleichen Zeit!"

„MÄDELS!"

Tessa und Erika stoppten ihr Gezanke und wandten sich Lily zu. „Was?"

„Bitte – seid still."

Die Zwillinge gehorchten und die nächsten fünf Minuten arbeiteten sie schweigend, bis Tessa in ihrem Aufsatz nicht weiterkam, frustriert stöhnte und sagte, „Wisst ihr was? Ich denke es ist Zeit zum Abendessen, oder?"

Erika nickte und tätschelte ihren grummelnden Bauch. „Ich stimme zu."

Tessa wandte sich Lily zu. „Lils?"

„Ich denke, ich habe jetzt keine Wahl mehr, oder?", sagte Lily lächelnd. „Kommt schon, wilde Biester, lasst uns zum Abendbrot gehen."

--

„Prongs, bist du sicher dass du diese Suppe nicht willst?"

James sah seinen Freund scharf an und sah dann auf seinen zweiten Teller Tomatensuppe runter. „Ja, bin ich. Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil du die letzten zehn Minuten nur darauf gestarrt hast und darin rumgespielt hast ohne sie zu essen. Das ist eine Verschwendung von Essen, Kumpel."

„Ja, und wir alle wissen, dass die menschliche Mülltonne alles essen kann was in Sichtweite ist.", sagte eine nervige, aber dennoch vertraute Stimme.

Sirius stöhnte und drehte sich um, nur um die Eiskönigin vor sich stehen zu sehen, mit Morgan und Marissa hinter sich.

„Musst du immer so zickig sein?", fragte Sirius Kelly verärgert.

„Siri!", quietschte Morgan und klammerte sich an ihren Freund. „Wir haben einander seit, seit etwas wie, ungefähr drei Minuten nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Oh wow.", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Das ist SO eine lange Zeit!"

Morgan erkannte Sirius Sarkasmus nicht. „Oh, ich weiß.", sagte sie und sah Sirius mit einem Welpenblick an. „Wir sollten nicht für mehr als zwei Sekunden getrennt sein."

Kelly grinste süffisant und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper, die blauen Augen glitzerten eisig.

Marissa sah bestürzt aus. „Wo ist MEIN Freund?", wimmerte sie und fuhr sich durch ihre blond-braunen Haare.

„Vielleicht in der Bibliothek.", fauchte Kelly „Hast du das schon mal bedacht?"

Marissa öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, hastete sie aus der Großen Halle um ihren Freund zu suchen.

„Gemein genug, Kel?", sagte James, verärgert, dass seine Freundin so grausam zu ihren Freundinnen war.

Kelly zuckte mit den Achseln, setzte sich neben James und nahm sich ein Stück Brot. „Wie viele Kalorien denkst du hat das hier?", fragte sie Morgan.

„Was für eine Brotsorte?", fragte Morgan achselzuckend.

„Weizen.", antwortete Kelly und inspizierte das Brot kritisch.

„Viele.", antwortete Morgan automatisch.

Kelly verzog die Nase und schmiss das Brotstück zu einem Erstklässler. „Ew, ich werde fett."

Morgan zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Kelly sah sie wütend an und räusperte sich.

„Oh!" Auf Morgans Gesicht zeigte sich die Erkenntnis als sie sofort antwortete, „Kel, du bist super dünn. Du wirst NIE fett werden."

Kelly prüfte ihre winzige Taille. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde die Hälfte dieses Brotes essen."

James sah zu, wie seine Freundin das Brot auseinander riss und es in kleinen Stücken aß. Er hielt sich selbst davon ab, etwas zu sagen, was er nachher bereuen würde.

Ein paar Minuten später erschien Marissa wieder. Diesmal an Remus Arm.

„Remy ist hier!", quietschte sie.

James bekämpfte das Verlangen die Augen zu verdrehen. Es schien, dass wenn Kelly James als Spitznamen ´Jamie´ gab, den er übrigens auch hasste, denn er wollte jeden erschlagen, der ihn so nannte, wobei Sirius große Freude daran hatte ihn so zu nennen, Morgan und Marissa ebenfalls ihre Freunde mit Spitznamen bedachten.

„Wo warst du, Moony?", fragte Sirius.

„Bücherei.", ergänzte James mit einem Glitzern in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen.

„Ich habe eine wichtige Hausarbeit noch fertig gemacht!", behauptete Remus.

--

Nachdem die Dessertplatten vom Tisch verschwunden waren stand Professor Dumbledore auf. Das Gerede stoppte sofort als der Schulleiter die Große Halle musterte.

Lily lächelte als der alte Mann aufstand. Professor Dumbledore war sehr nett, witzig und ziemlich weise. Er war auch einer der klügsten Zauberer in London oder auch wahrscheinlich der ganzen Welt.

„Aufmerksamkeit.", rief Dumbledore. „Dürfte ich bitte für einen Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben?"

Lily wusste nicht warum Dumbledore sich immer damit belästigte das zu sagen. Er hatte immer die komplette und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Das schließt sie mit ein, Mr. Black.", sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden blauen Augen.

Sirius, der dabei gewesen war Erbsen auf die Slytherins zu schleudern, gab Dumbledore ein freches Grinsen, was die ganze weibliche Bevölkerung (eingeschlossen Erika Monterrey) dazu brachte verträumt aufzuseufzen.

Tessa sah ihre Schwester entsetzt an. „Du bist ekelhaft."

„Ich habe eine sehr wichtige Ankündigung zu machen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wie sie alle wissen, nähert sich Halloween-"

„YAY FÜR SÜßES!", schrie Sirius und der Gryffindortisch brach in Lachen aus.

Anstatt, dass Dumbledore mit Sirius schimpfte, lächelte er. „Nein, Mr. Black, ich befürchte, dass wir dieses Jahr kein Süßes-oder-Saures spielen werden. Wir hatten eine Beschwerde über zwei Gryffindor Jungen, die allen anderen immer die Süßigkeiten gestohlen haben…"

„_James_.", hustete Sirius.

„_Sirius._", hustete James.

Dumbledore lächelte wieder während er eine Hand hoch hielt um das Lachen zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Stattdessen haben wir dieses Jahr einen Halloween Ball geplant, und ja, Mr. Black, da wird es Süßes geben."

Sirius guckte selbstzufrieden. „Ich plane Zucker high zu werden.", murmelte er seinen Freunden zu.

„Oh nein, Siri.", flehte Morgan. „Nicht schon wieder."

Gewisper brach in der Großen Halle aus.

„Ja ein Halloween Ball. Sie müssen voll kostümiert kommen-"

Professor McGonagall unterbrach Dumbledore einen Moment. „Und wenn wir ´voll kostümiert´ sagen, dann _meinen_ wir voll kostümiert. Das heißt keine unpassende Kleidung und sie müssen alle in einer anständigen Länge sein. Das bedeutet, dass sie nicht als Stripper oder Meerjungfrau kommen können." McGonagall blickte scharf zu Hufflepuff Tisch, wo Mary Ann Verski, das Mädchen, das die freizügigsten Klamotten der Schule trug, saß.

Mary Ann grinste süffisant und stand schnell auf um ihren Rock noch etwas höher zu ziehen, der jetzt fast so kurz wie ein sehr kurzer Minirock war.

„Jedenfalls-", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort, als hätte McGonagall ihn nie unterbrochen. „Sie müssen voll kostümiert kommen, allerdings gibt es da noch einen Haken."

Die Schüler lehnten sich eifrig vor um zu hören was Dumbledore noch zu sagen hatte.

„Dieser Haken ist, dass ihr alle Masken oder etwas anderes, das euer Gesicht verbirgt, tragen müsst."

Gemurmel durchbrach die Stille als ein Ravenclaw rief, „Und wann dürfen wir die Masken abnehmen?"

„Am Ende des Balls, Mr. Blake.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Ich vertraue euch allen, dass ich euch nicht vorher entmaskiert."

„Was ist die Altersbegrenzung?", fragte ein Viertklässler aus Gryffindor.

Die jüngeren Schüler(drittes Jahr und darunter)stöhnten auf und warfen dem Gryffindor böse Blicke zu.

„Viertes Jahr und höher.", sagte Dumbledore. „Allerdings, wenn ein jüngerer Schüler eingeladen wird, darf er am Ball teilnehmen."

Einige der hübscheren Mädchen und attraktiveren Jungen aus dem dritten Jahr richteten sich wichtigtuerisch auf und sahen sich um.

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Wann ist der Ball?", fragte Sirius und brachte somit alle mit seiner Dummheit zum lachen.

„Halloween, Mr. Black.", sagte Dumbledore, seine blauen Augen funkelten heiter. „Deshalb wird es ein _'Halloween Ball_' genannt. Er wird am 31. Oktober sein, um acht Uhr beginnen und gegen Mitternacht enden."

„Vier Stunden?", schrie jemand.

„Ja, vier Stunden."

„Buh!", schrie dieselbe Person.

McGonagall stand wieder auf. „Rivera! Fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw!"

Die Person namens Rivera sagte kein weiteres Wort.

„Jetzt-", sagte Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. „Sind sie entlassen."

Es hörte sich an wie eine in Panik versetzte Bullenherde als die Halle sich leerte und die Schüler zu ihren Schlafsälen gingen.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht im Schulsprecher Turm?", fragte Erika Lily.

Seit Lily zusammen mit James Potter die Schulsprecherposition besetzte, hatten die beiden private Quartiere, mit einem Gemeinschaftsraum und Schlafzimmern mit Bad. Allerdings war Lily lieber in dem Schlafsaal in dem sie die letzten sechs Jahre geschlafen hatte, so dass sie selten im Schulsprecherraum blieb.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope. Nicht heute Nacht."

„Kannst du es glauben?", antwortete Erika aufgeregt. „Ein Halloween Ball!"

„Ich bin immer noch etwas verwirrt.", sagte Tessa und wickelte ihren Finger um eine ihrer rabenschwarzen Haarsträhnen. „Was ist wenn wir jemanden zum Ball einladen? Wie können wir uns dann gegenseitig erkennen?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", gab Lily zu. „Vielleicht ist das der Sinn – niemanden zu fragen und neue Leute kennen zu lernen."

„Aber was ist mit den Drittklässlern?", bedachte Tessa. „Wie können die gefragt werden, wenn sie es nicht wissen?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht.", sagte Lily als das Trio mit den anderen Gryffindors durch Gänge ging.

„Du solltest doch eigentlich alle Antworten wissen.", ärgerte Tessa.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht immer."

„Ich hab ne tolle Idee!", rief Erika hüpfend. „Warum gehen wir nicht beim nächsten Hogsmeade Besuch für unsere Verkleidungen shoppen?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Tessa unsicher. Sie hasste shoppen.

„Ach komm schon.", bettelte Erika. „Das wird Spaß machen."

Lily war ebenfalls dabei sich für die Idee, wegen der Kostüme eine Shoppingtour zu machen, aufzuwärmen. „Ich stimme Erika zu.", sagte sie. „Komm schon, Tess. Eine Shoppingtour. Wir sind schon lange nicht mehr shoppen gewesen."

Tessa verschränkte die Arme. „Nein."

„Bitte?", bettelten die beiden Mädchen.

Tessa sah weg. „NEIN."

Lily und Erika sahen einander an. Zeit für Plan B.

„Bitte, bitte, mit einer Kirsche obendrauf?", bettelten die zwei Mädchen.

„NEIN!"

Die zwei Mädchen blickten erst finster und versuchten es dann mit einem Welpen Schmollmund.

„Tess?"

Tessa drehte sich um und sah in die Gesichter ihrer beiden Freundinnen.

„Oh, mist.", stöhnte Tessa. „Mädels, ihr wisst das ich dem nicht widerstehen kann."

Was ein guter Grund war, weiterzumachen.

„Argh!", schrie Tessa und warf frustrierte ihre Hände in die Luft. „Schön, wir werden gehen!"

„Yay!", quietschten die zwei Mädchen.

--

Harry Potter starrte auf das Ende des Kapitels und schnaubte.

„Mädchen.", spottete er. „Sie wollen immer _shoppen_ gehen.", sagte er, während er das Wort ´shoppen´ in hoher Stimme und mit einem Wimpernschlag aussprach.

Ginny sah vom Buch auf und sah Harry scharf an. „Entschuldige bitte!"

„Du hast mich gehört.", antwortete Harry ohne zu wissen, dass er in Gefahr war, vom Flederwichtfluch getroffen zu werden. „Mädchen wollen immer shoppen gehen, reden über Jungs, lackieren ihre Nägel und lesen die _Hexenwoche_."

Ginny tätschelte diskret liebevoll ihren Zauberstab. „Nun sag mir.", sagte sie süßlich. „Sind alle Mädchen so?"

Harry nickte unwissentlich von dem Fakt, dass Ginny immer wütender wurde.

„Nun.", sagte Ginny und hob leicht ihren Zauberstab. „Dann muss ich deine Meinung ändern."

Sie murmelte schnell einen Zauberspruch und Harry wurde nach hinten geworfen und es qualmte. Als die Luft sich wieder geklärt hatte, war Harry in ein pinkes Kleid gekleidet, seine rabenschwarzen Haare waren in lange Locken gelegt und er trug Make-up und Ohrringe.

Harry sah an sich herunter und öffnete entsetzt den Mund. Er versucht zu schreien, doch statt eines tiefen männlichen Schreis, ertönte ein höheres, femines Quietschen.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Harry geschockt.

Ginny grinste süffisant und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. „Bloß ein einfach kleiner Zauber."

„Verwandele mich zurück!", quietschte Harry.

„Nicht bevor du alles zurücknimmst, was du gesagt hast.", sagte Ginny.

Harry seufzte. „Schön. Ich nehme alles zurück was ich eben gesagt habe. Nicht alle Mädchen sind Shopping süchtige Verrückte." Er sah Ginny scharf an. „Zufrieden?"

Ginny nickte süßlich.

„Kannst du jetzt den Zauber von mir nehmen?"

„Aber es ist viel lustiger, dich als Mädchen verkleidet zu sehen!" Ginny klatschte vergnügt in die Hände.

„_Ginny_!"

„Okay, okay.", sagte Ginny und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, so dass Harry wieder ein Junge war.

„Danke.", sagte Harry und bürstete sich selbst ab. „Verwandele mich nie wieder in ein Mädchen!"

„Was auch immer du sagst, Harriet."


	5. Ein Tag in Hogsmeade

Das Kapitel ist meiner lieben Betaleserin Frances gewidmet, die trotz Stress Zeit zum Beta lesen gefunden hat - danke!

**Kapitel 5 — Ein Tag in Hogsmeade**

Nachdem Dumbledore den Halloween Ball angekündigt hatte, begannen die Schüler sich zu fragen, wann der nächste Hogsmeade Ausflug sein würde. Unglücklicherweise war noch kein Ausflug vorgesehen, also entschieden sie sich die Schulsprecher zu nerven.

„Wann ist der Hogsmeade Ausflug, James?"

„Komm schon, Potter, lass uns nach Hogsmeade gehen!"

„Such ein Datum aus!"

„Ich muss die Schulsprecherin suchen!", murmelte James.

--

Lily, die es sich mit einem Buch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht hatte, hörte wie das Portrait geöffnet wurde. Da sie damit rechnete, dass es niemand für sie war, schenkte sie dem keine Beachtung, bis jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Lily Evans?"

Als sie aufsah war Lily geschockt James Potter vor sich stehen zu sehen.

Lilys blasses Gesicht wurde rötlich als sie ihr Buch runter nahm. „Ja?"

James sah sie freundlich an. „Wir haben noch keinen Hogsmeade Ausflug geplant, oder?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „N-nein. Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Denkst du, dass wir jetzt einen Termin festsetzen könnten?", fragte James. „Denn Horden von Schülern fragen mich, wann der nächste Ausflug ist. Sie sind an dem Punkt angekommen, wo sie damit drohen mich zu verhexen."

Lily lächelte leicht. „Sicher. Ich meine, wenn du willst."

„Gut." James setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr, rückte an den Kaffeetisch und zauberte eine Feder und Pergament hervor.

_HOGSMEADE TERMIN_, schrieb er in einer schrecklichen Krakelschrift.

„Ähm, James?", fragte Lily unsicher.

James sah auf und traf auf Lilys smaragdgrüne Augen. Die Schönheit ihrer Augen verblüffte ihn. Sie waren so grün.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Lily.

„Oh." James sah runter. „Da steht 'Hogsmeade Termin'. Warum?"

„Ich-Ich kann es nicht lesen.", gab Lily zu, ihr Gesicht wurde wieder rot.

„Huh?" James sah auf das Pergament. „Unmöglich. Alle andern sagen, dass sie es lesen können."

„Wer anderes?", fragte Lily.

„Sirius, Remus, Kelly.", zählte James auf. „Und die Professoren."

Lily machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas dazu zu sagen. „Stört es dich wenn ich schreibe?", fragte sie leise.

„Sorry?", antwortete James. „Ich hab dich nicht richtig gehört."

„Ich sagte, stört es dich wenn ich schreibe?", fragte Lily etwas lauter.

„Oh nein, mach ruhig." James schob ihr das Pergament mitsamt Feder über den Tisch zu und Lily rutschte aus dem Sessel, setzte sich auf den Boden, nahm die Feder und begann zu schreiben.

„Also-", sagte James und lehnte sich zurück, „Wann denkst du, wäre ein guter Tag?"

Lily zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern.

James hob leicht eine Augenbraue. „Sprichst du viel?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich bin ziemlich schweigsam."

„Was?", fragte James und verzog verwirrt sein Gesicht. „Was bedeutet 'schweigsam'?"

Lily lächelte sanft während sie die Termine auf das Pergament schrieb. „Es bedeutet das gleiche wie schüchtern. Ich denke schüchtern ist zu unreif, aber schweigsam klingt erfahrener und erwachsener."

James kratzte sich am Kopf. „Mensch, du bist die erste Person, die ich kenne, die 'schweigsam' sagt."

Lily hörte auf zu schreiben und schob das Pergament wieder zu James.

James sah auf die Datenliste und sagte, „Ich denke, der Samstag vor dem Ball klingt gut. Was denkst du?"

Lily nickte. „Ja, dass ist eine gute Idee."

„Also, das ist in ungefähr zwei Wochen?", berechnete James.

Lily nickte wieder.

„Großartig." James nahm die Liste, rollte sie auf und steckte sie in seine Tasche. „Nun können die Leute aufhören mich zu nerven. Danke Lily."

„Gern geschehen - James.", sagte Lily sanft und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

--

Als Halloween näher kam wurden die Schüler, vor allem die Mädchen, zunehmend panisch.

„Wie herzergreifend.", sagte Tessa trocken als sie mit Lily und Erika an einer Gruppe Sechsklässlerinnen vorbeiging, welche sich eifrig darüber unterhielten, was sie alles für den Ball brauchten. „Ehrlich, habt ihr Mädchen nichts Besseres zu tun? Es ist nur ein Ball."

Tessas Kommentar brachte ihr böse Blicke von den Sechstklässlerinnen ein.

„Tess!", erwiderte Erika schockiert. „Das ist schrecklich, so was zu sagen! Ein Ball ist eine der besten Tanzveranstaltungen überhaupt!"

„Ja, vielleicht für Leute – besonders Mädchen – die es mögen sich herauszuputzen und stundenlang ohne Ende zu tanzen."

„Ich mag das.", sagte Lily verteidigend.

Tessa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch immer. Alles was ich sage, ist, dass ich mich nicht ´herausputzen´ werde wie der Rest von euch. Ich ziehe mein Kleid an, ein bisschen Lipgloss und das wars."

Lily und Erika warfen einander diskret das gleiche Grinsen zu. Sie hatten noch einen Plan für die kleine Tessa in der Hinterhand…

--

Bald war auch der Hogsmeade Samstag da und alle Hogwarts Schüler und Schülerinnen ab dem dritten Schuljahr strömten ins Dorf.

Die meisten Mädchen machten sich direkt auf dem Weg in die Kleidergeschäfte, um ein Kostüm zu kaufen.

„Da ist Maxima.", bemerkte Tessa trocken als sie das beliebte Kleidungsgeschäft sah, das von Mädchen, die nach Kostümen suchten, überfüllt war. Da es bald Halloween war, waren alle Boutiquen zu Kostümgeschäften geworden.

„Und Costumes R Us.", sagte Erika.

„Was ist mit dem Geschäft?", antwortete Lily und zeigte auf ein etwas leereres Geschäft neben Maxima.

„Marietta's Kleider für alle Anlässe.", las Erika. „Hmm, klingt wie Madam Malkin's."

„Ich wette, sie ist Madam Malkin's Tochter.", grinste Tessa.

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist es ein Kostümgeschäft.", betonte Lily. „Kommt schon, lasst uns reingehen."

--

In Maxima waren Kelly Crosby, Morgan Jennings und Marissa Everhard gerade dabei nach dem perfekten Outfit zu suchen.

Maxima hatte sehr hohe Preise, also konnten sich nur die sehr Reichen diesen Laden leisten.

Der Preis war jedoch kein Problem für Kelly, Morgan und Marissa. Sie hätten Maxima kaufen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätten.

„Geh aus meinem Weg.", fauchte Kelly, während sie eine Fünftklässlerin beiseite schob. „Du solltest sowieso nicht in diesem Laden sein, du kannst dir hier nichts leisten."

Das Mädchen sah sie wütend an. „Ziege!"

Kelly lächelte das Mädchen kalt an. „Vielen Dank."

„Gott, Kell.", sagte Morgan und prüfte sorgfältig das Material eines Kostüms. „Heute Eiszicke?"

„Ich suche nach dem perfekten Outfit.", feuerte Kelly zurück. „Und niemand kommt mir in den Weg."

„Wow.", hauchte Marissa. „Sieh dir dieses Kostüm an."

Marissa zeigte auf ein schwarzes Leder Kostüm mit einer Lederjacke, auf deren Rücken 'Leather Queen.' stand.

Kelly sah es an und rümpfte die Nase. „Hässlich."

„Hässlich?", erwiderte Marissa geschockt. „Es ist wunderschön!"

Kelly schnaubte. „Pff, ich bitte dich. Niemand will in diesem Kleid auch nur tot gefunden werden."

„Warum sind wir dann hier?", fragte Morgan während sie sich das Kostüm ansah.

„Weil-", antwortete Kelly. „Ich mich als Heilerin verkleiden werde. Und auch nicht als eine x-beliebige, sondern als eine nicht jugendfreie."

--

„Warte eine Sekunde.", sagte Tessa zögernd. „Das ist ein Halloween Ball, richtig?"

Erika und Lily nickten.

„Wieso suchen wir dann nicht nach Kostümen?"

Erika schmiss ihr Haar zurück und sah etwas verwirrt aus. „Du hast Recht. Hmm, ich weiß nicht."

„Vielleicht ist es der Fakt, dass meine Kleider auch als Halloween Kostüme getragen werden können.", sagte eine Stimme und brachte die drei Mädchen somit zum erschrocken hoch springen.

Das Trio drehte sich um und sah, wie eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren und passenden Augen, ganz in Violett gekleidet, auf sie zu kam.

„Hi, ich bin Marietta. Ich konnte nicht verhindern euer Gespräch mitzuhören."

„Diese Kleider kann man auch als Kostüme tragen?", fragte Erika beeindruckt.

Marietta nickte. „Yup."

„Das ist so cool!", quietschte Erika. „Ich will als Prinzessin zum Halloween Ball gehen!"

„Du wirst nie eine echte sein.", murmelte Tessa.

Erika, die ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, eilte vor um ein Prinzessinnenkleid zu finden.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Marietta Lily.

Lily wurde plötzlich sehr schüchtern und sah auf ihre Füße. „Ich – Ich weiß nicht."

„Dann geh und sieh dich um.", drängte Marietta Lily. Sie hatte offensichtlich ein großes Hörvermögen.

Bewusst machte Lily sich sorgfältig auf die Suche nach dem perfekten Kleid. Während sie sich umschaute hörte sie, wie Marietta Tessa fragte, „Wonach suchst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Tessa, „Ich denke, ich werde mich einfach erst mal ein wenig umsehen."

„Was hältst du davon Helena darzustellen?", schlug Marietta vor.

Tessa stoppte. „Was?"

„Helena-", sagte Marietta, „Ist ein Mädchen, das unerwarteterweise jung gestorben ist. Ihr Sargkleid war dies hier."

Marietta musste Tessa das Kleid gezeigt haben, denn Tessa fragte, „Woher weißt du, dass sie das getragen hat?"

„Es ist in dem Buch.", sagte Marietta lächelnd. „Hier, ich zeige es dir."

„Ich mag dieses Kleid.", sagte Tessa. Lily hörte das Entzücken in der Stimme ihrer Freundin und lächelte leicht.

„Was für ein Kleid hast du gefunden, Tess?", rief Erika.

Lily hörte, wie der Vorhang einer der Umkleiden zurückgezogen wurde und sah, wie eine Person im schwarzen Kleid an ihr vorbei rannte.

„Ehhhh", sagte Erika. „Mir gefällt das nicht."

„Nun, das ist weil du eine wunder-, wunderschöne Prinzessin bist.", sagte Tessa ruhig. „Mir gefällt es."

„Hast du was gefunden, Lils?", rief Erika.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Noch nicht."

Fünf Minuten vergingen in fruchtloser Suche und Lily war schon dabei aufzugeben, als etwas ihren Blick fing.

Es war ein smaragdgrünes trägerloses Kleid, dass ach so unschuldig an einem Ständer hing.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich, als sie erfreut das Kleid betrachtete, es dann von dem Ständer nahm und damit in die Umkleide ging. Sie zog ihre Klamotten aus und schlüpfte in das grüne Kleid.

„Lily?", fragte Tessa. Ihre Stimme klang, als wäre sie in der Nähe der Umkleide. „Wo bist du?"

Lily zog den Vorhang zurück. „Ich bin genau hier.", sagte sie und verlies die Umkleide.

„Oh.", sagte Tessa und drehte sich um. Plötzlich wurden ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen weit. „Wow."

Lily fühlte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Tess? Lils? Wo seid – oh mein Gott - Lily!" Erika erstarrte in ihren Schritten und sah Lily mit offenem Mund an.

„Lily-", rief Tessa, „Verdammt! Du siehst-"

„Einfach fantastisch aus.", beendete Erika.

Marietta erschien hinter ihnen und lächelte Lily an. „Das Kleid sieht großartig an ihnen aus, Miss."

„Großartig?", rief Erika. „Sie sieht wunderschön aus!"

Lily errötete und sagte, „Wen soll ich darstellen?"

„Lady Green.", antwortete Marietta, „Aus dem Muggel Spiel ´Clue´"

„Sieh dich im Spiegel an.", drängte Tessa.

Lily ging zum nächsten Spiegel und betrachtete sich selbst. „Wow.", sagte sie sanft.

Sie sah bildhübsch aus. Das grüne Kleid umschmeichelte jede Kurve, versteckte aber alle Fehler. Es war ein trägerloses Kleid das bis auf den Boden ging und Lily gefiel es. Es war freizügig, aber in einer zurückhaltenden Weise.

„Da gehört ein Paar weiße, ellebogenlange Handschuhe zu.", sagte Marietta. „Ich geh sie suchen."

Während Marietta in den Hinterraum ging um die Handschuhe zu holen, drehte Lily sich leicht im Kreis.

„Das ist ein traumhaftes Kleid, Lils. Du musst es kaufen.", sagte Tessa.

„Wie teuer ist es?", fragte Erika und betrachtete ihr weites weißes Prinzessinnenkleid.

Lily prüfte das Preisschild. „Dreißig Galleonen.", antwortete sie.

„Das ist ein Schnäppchen.", erklärte Tessa. „Wenn wir zu Maxima gegangen wären, würde es mindestens zweitausend gekostet haben. Meins kostet dreiundzwanzig."

Erika guckte peinlich berührt.

Tessa, die die Verlegenheit ihrer Schwester bemerkte, verengte ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen und sagte scharf, „Wie viel, Erika Patrice?"

„Siebzig Galleonen.", wisperte Erika.

Tessa stöhnte. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Erika nickte.

„Du weißt, Mum und Dad werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn wir dreiundneunzig Galleonen für Kostüme ausgeben. Außerdem müssen wir noch Masken kaufen."

„Bitte sehr.", sagte Marietta fröhlich. „Die weißen Handschuhe."

Sie gab Lily die rein weißen Handschuhe und diese streifte sie über. Lily war überrascht, dass die Handschuhe perfekt passten. Es war als wären sie für sie gemacht.

„Habt ihr Mädels euch alle entschieden?", fragte Marietta.

Das Trio nickte und Lily ging wieder in die Umkleide um das Kleid auszuziehen.

Als sie aus der Umkleide herauskam, bemerkte Lily eine Serie von Masken an einer Wand aufgereiht.

„Marietta?", fragte Lily.

„Ja?"

„Kann ich ein paar von den Masken sehen?" Lily zeigte auf die Auslage.

„Sicher." Marietta winkte den drei ihr zu folgen.

„Wir brauchen Masken für den Ball.", antwortete Lily. „Ich dachte, dass wir welche kaufen könnten."

„Oh, gute Idee, Lils.", meldete sich Tessa zu Wort.

Marietta öffnete die Auslage und lies die Mädchen die Masken durchsehen.

Erika betrachtete die Masken und probierte eine an. Lily und Tessa waren sehr viel sorgfältiger und musterten die Masken kritisch.

Eine Maske lies Lily stocken. Sie war grün, glitzerte und hatte leichte Dekorationen an den Seiten.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich als sie die Maske hochnahm.

„Marietta?", fragte Lily. „Was ist das für eine Maske?"

Marietta, die zu Lily sah, lächelte plötzlich.

„Gute Wahl.", sagte sie glücklich und klatschte in die Hände. „Sehr gute Wahl."

„Wieso?", fragte Lily verwirrt und starrte auf die Maske. „Es ist nur eine Maske, richtig?"

„Oh, das hier ist doch keine gewöhnliche Maske.", rief Marietta und nahm Lily die Maske ab. „Das ist eine besondere Maske."

„Huh?" Tessa und Erika wurden neugierig.

Marietta nickte. „Ja, das ist sie. Sie nimmt die Gesichtsform der Person an, die sie trägt. Keine andere Person als der Inhaber kann sie tragen. Sie würde nicht passen."

„Das ist so cool!", quietschte Erika. „Das bedeutet, dass niemand sie wegnehmen kann."

Lily war von der Maske bezaubert. „Ich nehme sie. Wie teuer ist sie?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Marietta brachte die Maske zum Ladentisch und packte sie zu dem Kleid in eine Tüte. „Ich nehmen an ihr alle drei braucht Masken? Kostenlos zum Kleid."

„Wirklich?", fragte Tessa.

Marietta nickte. „Absolut. Aber lasst mich eure Kleiderpreise berechnen."

Nachdem das Trio bezahlt hatte verließen sie den Laden mit einer winkenden Marietta.

--

„Hast du schon ein Kostüm gefunden, Kelly?", fragte Morgan.

„Dräng mich nicht!", fauchte Kelly und schubste ein paar Sechstklässler zur Seite.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden!", schrie Marissa.

„Was?", fragte Kelly.

Marissa zeigte auf ein weißes Heiler-Assistentinnen-Kleid, das nur bis zum Oberschenkel ging. Ein sechs Zentimeter langer Schlitz verlief am Bein entlang und das Kleid war vorne weit ausgeschnitten um sehr, sehr viel Dekolletee freizugeben.

Kelly verengte ihre blauen Augen als sie Marissa zur Seite schubste und nach dem Kleid griff. Sie musterte den Schnitt und legte ihre Finger auf das Material um zu sehen wie durchsichtig es war.

Plötzlich lächelte sie.

„Das ist Perfekt.", erklärte sie. „James wird mich in diesem Kleid lebendig verschlingen wollen!"

Marissa klopfte mit ihrem Fuß. „Ähm, gibt es da nicht etwas, was du mir sagen willst?"

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Kelly während sie den zum Kleid gehörenden Hut anprobierte.

„Vielleicht ein Dankeschön."

Kelly schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich. Kelly Crosby sagt nicht Dankeschön. Jetzt sucht euch passende Kleider, ihr beiden, aber nicht so freizügig wie meins. Ich will die einzige sein."

Morgan and Marissa sahen einander an und wollten schon fast nein sagen. Allerdings wussten sie, dass Kelly wenn sie wütend war teuflisch wurde. Und Marissa und Morgan hatten das auf die harte Weise gelernt.

„Schön.", seufzten sie und zischten ab um zu Kellys Kleid passende Kleider zu finden.

--

„Kannst du glauben, wie nett Marietta zu uns war?", sagte Erika während sie ihren Schlafsaal betraten.

„Sie war sehr nett.", stimmte Lily zu. „Sehr viel netter als die Frau in Maxima."

Tessa kicherte und imitierte die Geschäftsbesitzerin.

„Miss-", sagte sie in einer arroganten hohen Stimme, „Dieser Laden ist nur für _exklusive _Mitglieder. Sie passen nicht auf diese Beschreibung."

„Nett.", bemerkte Erika und setzte ihre Taschen ab. „Du klingst exakt wie sie."

Tessa grinste.

„Wie wär's wenn wir unsere Kleider anprobieren?", schlug Lily vor.

Tessa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, die Magie ist nur in der ersten Nacht, in der du das Kostüm trägst, da. Außerdem ist es nur ein Kostüm."

„Hey! Das stand in meiner _Hexenwoche_ Streitfrage! Hast du sie gestohlen?"

Tessa grinste ihre Schwester an. „Manche Fragen lässt man besser unbeantwortet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, macht weiter so ;-).


	6. Der Ball, Teil 1

**Kapitel 6 — Der Ball, Teil 1**

Samstag, der 31. Oktober 1977. Der Tag des Halloween Balls war da.

Es war ein Tag von großem Chaos, denn die Schlafsäle waren gefüllt mit Schülern, die sich für den Ball fertig machten. Die meisten Mädchen gingen schon gegen zwei Uhr hoch um auch wirklich am Abend ihr bestes auszusehen.

„Mein Gott!", stöhnte Sirius als er einen weiteren Haufen Mädchen zu ihren Schlafsälen gehen sah. „Wie lange brauchen Mädchen um sich ein Kostüm anzuziehen und Make-up aufzulegen?"

„Lange.", bemerkte Keegan Altlay, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor Siebtklässler, mürrisch. „Victoria ist schon gegen halb zwei hochgegangen um als erste duschen zu können."

Sirius ungläubig schüttelte den Kopf. „Mädchen! Sie versuchen immer für uns Kerle am besten auszusehen."

--

Dort oben herrschte allerdings völliges Chaos, besonders in Lilys, Erikas und Tessas Schlafsaal. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen, Abigail Tombs, Stacey Coleman und Karen Alvarez rannten wie kopflose Hühner herum.

„OhmeinGott! Wer hat meinen Mascara?", fragte Abigail panisch und durchsuchte mit tropfnassen Haaren ihr Make-up.

„Ich.", antwortete Stacey und warf ihn ihr zu. „Sorry."

„Hat jemand meine Maske gesehen?", fragte Karen und schmiss alles aus ihren Schubladen um ihre Maske zu finden.

„Nein."

Zum Glück hatte Lily seit sie Schulsprecherin war ihr eigenes Zimmer mit Bad und hatte Erika und Tessa eingeladen, so dass sie ein ganzes Badezimmer und Schlafzimmer für sich hatten.

„Danke, Lils.", sagte Erika fröhlich, während sie in ein flauschiges weißes Handtuch gekleidet aus dem Bad trat. „Gott, wie ich Abigail, Stacey und Karen kenne, hätten sie das ganze heiße Wasser verbraucht."

Tessa fegte an Erika vorbei ins Bad. Lily hörte, wie die Dusche angeschaltet wurde.

Ein kurzer Aufschrei war zu hören und dann, „ERIKA! DU HAST SCHON WIEDER DAS GANZE HEIßE WASSER VERBRAUCHT!"

Erika kicherte. „Ups."

Lily lächelte und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Haare. Sie wisperte eine kleine Zauberformel und ihre Haare wurden trocken.

„Verbrauchst du immer das heiße Wasser?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

Erika zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinter den Kleiderschrank um sich umzuziehen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin unter der Dusche immer so in Gedanken, dass ich die Zeit vergesse und ich denke, ich verschwende es."

Lily verdrehte die Augen und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Kommode um sich umzuziehen. In ihrem Kleid fühlte sie sich wie eine Prinzessin. Es passte ihr so perfekt, als wäre es maßgeschneidert.

Lily strich ihr Kleid glatt, beugte sich dann runter und zog ihre grünen Ballerinas an. Sie passten zwar nicht ganz zum Outfit – aber wen interessiert´s? Sie würde eher mit etwas gehen was nicht zusammenpasste als die Nacht in Schuhen durchzutanzen, die ihre Füße umbringen würden. Außerdem war das Kleid lang genug um die Schuhe zu verbergen.

Lily strich sich über ihre Haare um sicher zu sein, dass sich nicht kräuselten. Sie ging in ihr leeres Büro und sah sich ihr Spiegelbild an. Dann nahm sie ein Haargummi heraus und begann an ihrer Frisur zu arbeiten.

Fünf Minuten später erschien Tessa aus der Dusche – wütend.

„Das letzte Mal, Erika!", explodierte Tessa. „Du wirst NIE wieder zuerst duschen!"

Erika zuckte mit den Achseln und machte Lily nach, indem sie ebenfalls einen Spruch murmelte, damit ihre Haare schneller trockneten.

„Was willst du, dass ich sage?", fragte Erika während sie langsam zum Spiegel ging um ihre Haare zu machen und ihr Make-up aufzulegen.

Tessa stöhnte und nahm ihr Kostüm.

--

Zurück im Gryffindor Turm machten sich Kelly Crosby, Morgan Jennings und Marissa Everhard ebenfalls gerade für den Ball fertig.

Da die meisten Menschen vor Kelly Angst hatten, waren ihre Mitbewohnerinnen verschwunden und hatten die drei Mädchen alleine gelassen.

„Ich bin irgendwie so nervös!", schrie Marissa und legte mehr Rouge auf, als nötig war. „Was ist, wenn ich etwas mache, wie, einen Jungen zu küssen, der nicht Remy ist?"

„Dann scheiß drauf und komm drüber weg.", schnappte Kelly und kämmte ihre seidenen Haare zurück, so dass sie über ein Auge fielen.

„Das wäre nicht ehrlich gegenüber unserer Freunde.", sagte Morgan und zog den Bauch ein als sie in ihr Kostüm schlüpfte.

„Scheiß auf ehrlich.", antwortete Kelly kaltblütig während sie ihr Kleid weiter runter zog um mehr Dekolletee zu zeigen.

Marissa sah auf, der Rouge Pinsel hing nur Millimeter von ihren Wangenknochen entfernt. „Du warst nicht immer ehrlich zu James?", keuchte sie.

„Natürlich war ich das.", fauchte Kelly. „Ich bin nicht wie dieses Mary Anne Mädchen, das ihren Freund betrügt UND stillos ist. Ich liebe James und eines Tages-", Sie legte Lippenstift auf, „Werden wir heiraten."

„Ja, ich und Siri werden auch bald heiraten.", warf Morgan verträumt ein. „Höchstwahrscheinlich im Mai."

„Hat Sirius dir das gesagt?", fragte Marissa und betrachtete ihren Bauch im Spiegel.

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf als sie versuchte ihre titianfarbenen Haare in eine Hochsteckfrisur zu zwängen.

„Wie weißt du dann, dass er dich heiraten wird?", fragte Marissa wieder.

„Ich weiß es einfach.", antwortete Morgan und berührte leicht ihre Haare um sicher zu gehen, dass sie richtig lagen. „Okay, wie sieht es aus?"

„Es sieht toll aus!", zwitscherte Marissa.

„Kelly?", fragte Morgan ängstlich. Alle wussten, dass was auch immer Kelly Crosby sagte, Gesetz war. Niemand anderes war wichtig.

Kelly sah sie prüfend an. „Sieht aus, als hättest du ein Bienennest auf dem Kopf."

--

„Okay, seid ihr beiden fertig?", fragte Tessa.

Die drei Mädchen standen in verschiedenen Ecken des Schlafzimmers und hatten sich entschieden alle bei drei vorzuspringen um einander zu zeigen, wie sie aussahen.

„Eins…", sagte Lily.

„Zwei…", zwitscherte Erika.

„TROIS!" (A/N: Drei auf Französisch)

Die drei Mädchen sprangen hervor. Ein scharfes Einatmen war zu hören, als die drei Freundinnen einander ansahen.

Nur eine Sache konnte man sagen.

„Wow."

Alle drei sahen hinreißend aus.

Erika trug ihr ´Prinzessinnen´ Kleid, auch wenn es eher wie ein Hochzeitskleid aussah. Der rein-weiße Stoff wurde um ihre Taille enger und ging dann in einen großen Rock über. Es war leicht tief ausgeschnitten mit Rüschenärmeln, die ein wenig an ihrer Schulter hinuntergingen.

Das Kleid glitzerte und war schwach mit Pailletten bedeckt. Eine Tiara saß auf Erikas hochgesteckten welligen löwenfarbenen Haaren und eine weiße, mit Pailletten besetzte, Maske vollendete den Anblick.

Tessas Aussehen stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem ihrer Schwester. Sie trug das schwarze, knielange Kleid, dazu zwar keinen Hut oder so etwas, aber sie trug eine rot-schwarze Maske. Ihre Haare hingen offen bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens.

Lily allerdings musste wohl wie die allerschönste der drei aussehen. Sie trug das atemberaubende bodenlange grüne Kleid und die dazupassenden Ellebogenlangen weißen Handschuhe. Dazu eine schmale Perlenkette und ihre Haare waren in Locken gelegt hochgesteckt, nur ein paar Strähnchen umrahmten ihr Gesicht, das von der Maske, die sich lückenlos an ihre Gesichtsform angepasst hatte, bedeckt wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Lily nicht mehr wie der Charakter aus Clue. Sie fühlte sich wie jemand anderes.

Wie eine Cinderella.

Sie wusste, dass sie heute Nacht der wunderschöne Schwan sein würde, doch wenn der Ball um Mitternacht enden würde, dann wäre sie wieder die stille, schüchterne Lily Evans.

„Wow.", hauchte Erika während sie ihre Schwester und ihre beste Freundin ansah. „Wir sehen-"

„Fantastisch aus?", fragte Tessa.

Erika nickte langsam, da sie ihre Frisur nicht in Unordnung bringen wollte. „Wir drei sehen hinreißend aus."

„Wir könnten wahrscheinlich sogar hübscher als die Barbies aussehen.", bemerkte Tessa und versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen.

Erika kicherte während Lily ihre Arme verschränkte.

„Tess...", begann Lily doch Tessa unterbrach sie.

„Nun, nun, nun, sieh mal, wer da zu einer wunderschönen Frau erblüht ist!"

Lily errötete etwas und sah auf die Uhr. Es war viertel vor fünf. Sie hatten noch mindestens eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten.

„Also-", sprach Tessa weiter und rubbelte die Hände. „Hat jemand auf eine Partie Schach Lust?"

--

„Ich hasse das, ich hasse das, ich hasse das, ich hasse das.", stöhnte James während er sich damit abmühte seine Krawatte zu binden.

„Genau wie ich, Kumpel.", antwortete Sirius verärgert, während er in sein Kostüm schlüpfte. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Weichei."

„Nun, das ist, weil du eins bist.", bemerkte Remus trocken und zappelte rum um den Reißverschluss von seinem ´Superman´ Kostüm zu schließen.

Sirius sah Remus gehässig an. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Morgan mich überredet hat, ein Hunde-Kostüm zu tragen!"

„Tja.", sagte James schlau. „Du BIST Padfoot."

Sirius schlug ihn mit einem Kissen. „Tja, ich meine, als Padfoot bin ich liebenswert und der bestaussehendste Hund der Gegend-", James und Remus widerstanden dem Verlangen die Augen zu verdrehen, „Aber wenn ich in dieses hirnrissige Hundekostüm gekleidet bin, verliere ich meine Attraktivität und werde ein Waschlappen." (Anmerkung: retarded dog costume heißt eigentlich so was wie, zurückgebliebenes Hunde Kostüm, retarded geistig zurückgeblieben, aber ein geistig zurückgebliebenes Hundekostüm…?)

„Aber du musst zugeben, Padfoot-", sagte James frech. „Dieses Aussehen passt zu dir."

--

Acht Uhr war endlich da.

Erika, die auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, quietschte auf und ließ Lily und Tessa somit geschockt zusammenzucken.

„Erika!", fauchte Tessa. „Quietsch nicht!"

Erika zeigte auf die Uhr. „Es ist Zeit."


	7. Der Ball, Teil 2

**Kapitel 7 — Der Ball, Teil 2**

Lily spähte nervös herum als sie sich mit ihren zwei besten Freundinnen auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

„Ich bin so nervös.", gab sie zu.

„Relax, relax.", beruhigte Tessa sie, „Es ist bloß ein harmloser kleiner Ball."

Erika lachte ihr hohes Lachen. „Während wir mit Leuten tanzen, die wir nicht einmal kennen! Wir könnten mit Severus Snape oder Lucius Malfoy tanzen!"

„Es könnte schlimmer kommen.", behauptete Tessa.

„Mit wem zu tanzen?", verlangte Erika zu wissen. „Mitchell Braden?"

Die drei Mädchen erschauderten sofort. Mitchell Braden war ein perverser Hufflepuff Siebtklässler. Er dachte dass er ein Gottesgeschenk für die Ladies war. Auch wenn alle wussten, dass Sirius Black und James Potter die Geschenke der Götter waren.

„Okay.", sagte Lily langsam. „Es kann nicht schlimmer kommen als Mitchell Braden."

„Das ist sicher."

--

„Das kotzt mich echt an.", jammerte Sirius, „Dieses Kostüm kratzt."

„Padfoot, du bist ein Hund.", machte Remus, der immer noch übel gelaunt aussah, dass er seine Haare schwarz färben und wellig machen musste, ihn darauf aufmerksam. „Hunde kratzen sich immer selbst."

„Weißt du was, Remus? Du machst das wirklich kein bisschen einfacher für mich!"

„Ich mache nur meinen Job, Sirius, ich mache nur meinen Job."

Plötzlich stoppte das Gerede in der Großen Halle als das klackernde Geräusch von High Heels näher kam.

Alle drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wie Kelly Crosby, Morgan Jennings und Marissa Everhard in Pyramidenform, mit Kelly vorne, am Eingang standen und gelassen die staunende Menge betrachteten.

Die männlichen Ballteilnehmer begannen sofort zu pfeifen und die Mädchen sahen neidisch aus.

Irgendein Kerl im Gorilla Kostüm stieß James an und murmelte, „Deine Freundin ist heiß, Alter!"

Und ja, Kelly war es. Ihr Kleid verbarg spärlich ihren String als sie sich runterbeugte um ein „gefallenes" Taschentuch aufzuheben. Sie korrigierte den Sitz ihres Hutes, so dass er jetzt leicht nach links gelehnt war und warf ihren Kopf, so dass ihre glänzenden Haare ihr über die Augen fielen.

Morgan und Marissa sahen ebenso hübsch aus, aber ihre Outfits waren nicht so freizügig wie Kellys. Sie waren bescheidener, zeigten aber gleichzeitig dennoch Haut.

Die drei Mädchen gingen langsam die Treppen runter und nahmen sich ihre Zeit, damit alle in ihrer Erscheinung aufnehmen konnten.

Sobald sie am Boden der Treppe angekommen waren, stolzierten sie zu ihren Freunden und die Schüler in der großen Halle nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf.

„Hi Jamie.", gurrte Kelly. „Was hältst du von meinem Kostüm?"

„Ihr Mädels seit alle gleich verkleidet.", schnaubte Sirius während Morgan deinen Arm um ihn schlang.

„Ja.", antwortete Marissa und strich Remus eine seiner schwarz gefärbten Locken aus dem Auge, „Also?"

„Nun, es ist Halloween.", wies Sirius sie hin. „Solltet ihr nicht alle in verschiedene Kostüme verkleidet sein?"

„Padfoot.", sagte James erstaunt, „Das muss die größte Beobachtung sein, von der ich dich je Notiz nehmen gesehen habe!"

„Danke – denke ich."

--

Wieder einmal stoppten die Gespräche, als Professor Dumbledore aufstand. Er trug Muggel Kleidung und man brauchte kein Genie um herauszufinden, dass Dumbledore als Muggel verkleidet war.

„Willkommen ihr alle-", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt, „Zum Hogwarts Halloween Ball 1977!"

Jubel hallte durch die Schülermenge. Man würde eher denken, dass man auf einem Rockkonzert war, als bei einem Schulball.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hin und die Musik begann zu spielen. Schüler drängelten sich herum und versuchten ihre Verabredungen oder Tanzpartner zu finden.

Kelly zupfte an James' Hand. „Willst du tanzen?"

James, bereits gelangweilt, hatte keine Wahl als zuzustimmen.

--

„Ich bin so nervös.", wisperte Lily, während sie mit ihren Fingern spielte, „Keinesfalls kann ich das tun."

„Doch, das kannst du.", zischte Tessa und schob ihre Freundin weiter. „Denn wenn ich mir das antun kann, dann kannst du das auch."

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich über meine eigenen Füße stolpern.", antwortete Lily und versuchte sich selbst davon abzuhalten durch die Tür zu Großen Halle zu gehen. „Und dann werde ich wie ein Idiot aussehen."

„Dann lächelst du eben und stehst auf.", sagte Tessa bestimmt.

Doch Lily war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Was ist, wenn ich mit jemandem tanze und wenn wir die Masken abnehmen herausfinde, dass es jemand war den ich nicht mag!"

„Vertrau mir.", antwortete Tessa. „Du kannst nicht mit jemandem schlimmeren als Sirius Black tanzen-"

„Tessa! Wie kannst du sagen, dass mit Sirius Black zu tanzen eine schlimme Sache ist! Er ist unbeschreiblich _hinreißend-"_

„Nicht zu erwähnen ein eingebildeter Idiot, der nur Mädchen ohne Gehirn und mit großen Brüsten mag.", sagte Tessa ruhig, „Jetzt tu mir den Gefallen, halt die Klappe und lass mich hier durchgehen. Ich plane nicht hier draußen stehen zu bleiben."

--

James war extrem gelangweilt.

Er hatte sich von Kelly befreit, nachdem sie begonnen hatte über anderer Leute Kostüme zu lästern.

„Hast du Stella Zaradony's Kostüm gesehen?", wisperte Kelly während sie zu einem Celestina Warbeck Song tanzten.

„Huh?", fragte James. Er schenkte den Worten seiner Freundin keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Stella Zaradony.", sagte Kelly verärgert, dass James nicht an ihren Lippen hing.

„Oh. Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sieh dir ihr Kostüm an!", schnappte Kelly. „Sie ist als ich verkleidet!"

James kicherte etwas.

„Und sieh zu Mark Webster! Er ist als du verkleidet!"

James, statt beleidigt zu sein, grinste arrogant. Das bewies es nur. Alle wollten wie er sein.

„Stört dich das nicht?", fragte Kelly.

James schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Tut es nicht?" Kelly klang echt erstaunt.

James schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein."

„Nun, es beleidigt mich. Nicht jeder kann Kelly Crosby sein. Es gibt nur eine und eine allein und niemand kann das stehlen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Jamie, Ich muss der kleinen Stella sagen, dass sie ihr Kostüm wechseln muss."

James beobachtete, wie Kelly zu der Sechstklässlerin stolzierte, und stapfte dann zurück zu Sirius, welcher gerade mit Süßem voll stopfte.

„Prongs! Wie geht's, Prongs? Mir geht's super!" Sirius sprach sehr schnell und er vibrierte.

„Uh, Padfoot? Wie viel Süßes hast du schon gegessen?", fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sirius begann jetzt zu hüpfen. Auch wenn er besorgt war, konnte James nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Es war zu amüsant, zu sehen, wie ein großer schwerer Hund sich mit Süßem voll stopfte und danach rumhüpfte.

„Ich denke, Remus tanzt mit Marissa."

„Öhm, wo ist Morgan?"

„Wer weiß? Gott, diese Süßigkeiten sind so gut!"

James verzog das Gesicht und versuchte die Süßigkeitenschale zu greifen. „Ich denke du hattest genug Süßes."

„MEINS!", schrie Sirius, schnappte sich die kristallene Süßigkeitenschale, rannte dann damit auf die Tanzfläche und begann wild zu tanzen.

James wusste, dass er seinen Freund am besten mit einer kleinen Pause runter holen sollte, doch er hatte keine Lust.

Zudem würde es diese Party ein wenig aufheizen wenn Sirius entweder betrunken oder hyperaktiv war.

Fünf Minuten später war James immer noch gelangweilt. Während er mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte seufzte er genervt.

Verdammt, dieser dumme Schlips machte ihn verrückt! Wie hatte Kelly es geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich zum Halloween Ball als Prinz zu verkleiden? Er musste Zucker high oder so gewesen sein.

Er sah wieder zur Tanzfläche, auf der eine flehende Morgan gerade versuchte Sirius zu überreden, eine kleine Beruhigungspause einzulegen. Doch Sirius schob sich noch mehr Süßes in den Mund, wodurch er noch hyperaktiver wurde, schrie nein und rannte wie ein Verrückter kichernd weg. James gluckste trocken.

„Willst du noch mal tanzen, Jamie?", fragte Kelly als sie mit einem extrem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihren perfekten Zügen zu ihm kam. James sah sie an. „Ich habe Stella endlich klar gemacht, dass sie sich nicht als ich verkleiden kann.", sagte Kelly hochmütig. „Ich musste ihr sogar androhen, dass ihre Mutter ihr Haus wegnehmen würde, wenn sie es nicht tun würde."

Okay, das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Jedenfalls." Kelly zog ihr Kleid runter um noch mehr Dekolletee zu offenbaren. „Willst du tanzen?"

James sah sie kühl an. „Nein, will ich nicht."

--

Weitere Minuten vergangen und James begann wirklich in Erwägung zu ziehen den Ball zu verlassen und in seinen Turm zu gehen, um an einem neuen Streich zu arbeiten.

Kelly hatte ihn noch fünf Mal um einen Tanz gebeten. War es er oder verstand Kelly nicht dass James nicht mit ihr tanzen wollte?

James seufzte wieder und sah sich im Raum um.

Sicher, andere Mädchen hatten ihn auch gefragt, ob er Tanzen wolle, aber er hatte jedes Mal abgelehnt.

James sah sich nach Sirius um, doch er hatte keine Ahnung wo dieser abgeblieben war. Wahrscheinlich irgendwo um seine Süßigkeiten in Frieden essen zu können, da die Schale sich immer wieder selbst auffüllte. Remus tanzte mit Marissa und Kelly belästigte Leute.

James entschied sich – er würde gehen.

Als er aufstand hörte er, wie die Tür zur Großen Halle knarrend geöffnet wurde. Gespannt sah er auf, wer jetzt noch den überfüllten Raum betrat.

Die Person, die dort stand, ließ James erstaunt den Mund auffallen.

Drei Mädchen standen auf der obersten Stufe, die erste trug ein schwarzes Kleid, die nächste ein weißes Hochzeitskleid und das dritte Mädchen fing James Aufmerksamkeit.

Auf dieses Mädchen passte nur ein Wort – wunderschön. Sie trug ein atemberaubendes, aber einfaches, grünes Seidenkleid, das bis zum Boden reichte und ihre Kurven betonte. Dazu trug sie weiße Handschuhe, die bis zu ihren Ellebogen reichten und eine enge Perlenkette. Ihre Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht in kunstvollen Locken und eine exquisite Maske verbarg das scheue Lächeln nicht.

Die drei Mädchen stiegen langsam die Stufen hinunter. Die Musik stoppte, als alle sich drehten, um die Neuankömmlinge zu betrachten. James hörte das Gewisper und wusste, dass alle Schüler beeindruckt waren.

Er musste einfach zu Kelly zu sehen, welche das grün gekleidete Mädchen mit Neid und Hass ansah.

Tja, es sah so aus als würde sich Kelly von dem Mädchen in dem grünen Seidenkleid eingeschüchtert fühlen.

Sobald sie drei die unterste Stufe erreicht hatten startete die Musik wieder und alle begannen wieder zu tanzen.

Bevor er realisierte was er tat, ging James auf schon auf die Schönheit in grün zu. Von nahem sah sie sogar noch besser aus, musste er bemerken.

„Hi.", sagte James zu ihr. „Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu dreist aber – möchtest du tanzen?"

Das Mädchen in Weiß giggelte plötzlich aber das Mädchen in schwarz trat ihr ungeduldig auf den Fuß.

Die grün gekleidete lächelte James nervös an. „Sicher."

--

Kelly Crosby war verschreckt.

Ja, die angstlose, herzlose Zicke von Hogwarts war verschreckt.

Nein, nicht verschreckt. Kelly kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Nein, sie war eingeschüchtert.

„Wow.", wisperte Morgan und rieb sich sorgfältig über die Augen, so dass ihr Make-up nicht verwischte. „Sie ist hinreißend."

„Ja.", sagte Kelly abfällig. „Danke, dass du das offensichtliche festgestellt hast, Intelligenzbestie."

Morgan hatte einen verletzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, doch gerade interessierte das Kelly kein bisschen. Gerade jetzt ging ihre Beziehung zu James kaputt, weil ein dummes Mädchen in Grün eingetreten war, dass mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdiente, als ihre Freundin zu trösten, deren Freund sehr viel zu hyper war, als es für ihn gut war.

„Ich frage mich wer sie ist.", wisperte Kelly giftig. „Weil wenn ich es weiß, werde ich sie heruntermachen."

--

„Wer bist du?", fragt James die grüne Schöne.

Sie lächelte ein wunderschönes Lächeln. „Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann."

„Ich weiß das.", antwortete James, während er sie herumwirbelte. „Ich meine, was stellst du mit deinem Kostüm dar?"

„Oh." Die Schöne lächelte wieder. „Ich sollte eigentlich Mrs. Green aus dem Muggel Spiel, Clue, sein. Allerdings habe ich bemerkt, dass die Verkäuferin einen Fehler gemacht hat. In dem Spiel gibt es keinen Charakter namens Mrs. Green. Es ist Mr. Green."

James musste einfach grinsen. Typisch magische Menschen. Sie wussten fast nichts über Muggel.

„Also dann, was denkst du, dass du bist?"

Die Schöne sah in James Augen und er wünschte sich sehen zu können, welche Farbe sie hatten. Die Maske war so grün und glänzend, dass er den Farbton schlecht ausmachen konnte.

„Ich denke, ich bin eine Cinderella."

„Wirklich?" James sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie kommt's?"

„Weil-" Die Schöne nahm ihren Blick von James. „Wenn der Ball endet, werde ich wieder in meinem alten Selbst sein. Es ist in der Art wie eine Cinderella Geschichte."

„Also sagst du, dass das wunderschöne Mädchen mit dem ich gerade tanze um Mitternacht weg sein wird und jemand anders sie ersetzen wird?"

Die Schöne lächelte schüchtern. „Sehr gut. Du hast es schnell verstanden."

--

Schnell war der Song zu Ende und ein langsamerer ersetzte ihn.

„Der Song ist zu Ende."

James war enttäuscht. Er wollte immer noch mit ihr tanzen. „Nun, wenn es okay für dich ist, würdest du weiter mit mir tanzen?"

Die Schöne lachte. „Okay, Prinz Charming."

--

Kelly verkrampfte und entkrampfte ihre Hände. Rote Halbkreise waren auf ihrer Handfläche zu sehen, aber das interessierte sie wirklich nicht.

James hatte die letzten vier Lieder mit diesem Mädchen getanzt! Und so weit hatte sie jede Bitte abgelehnt, weil sie sicher war, dass James während dieses Songs aufhören würde mit dem Mädchen zu tanzen.

Oh, wie falsch sie lag.

Kelly kreuzte die Arme und blickte finster. Gott, sie wollte wirklich wissen, wer dieses Mädchen war.

Sie wartete schon begierig auf das Masken abnehmen. Sie würde herausfinden, wer die in Grün gekleidete Person war und sie persönlich in Stücke reißen.

--

Es war bereits elf Uhr.

James bemerkte, dass er dieses Mädchen sehr mochte. Sie redeten während des Tanzens und er hatte herausgefunden, dass sie viel gemeinsam hatten. Beiden waren in Gryffindor, hassten Slytherins, mochten Quidditch, auch wenn sie bei den Teams nicht übereinstimmten, und waren intelligent.

Mit ihr konnte man ebenfalls sehr gut reden. Sie benutzte nicht nach jedem anderem Wort ´wie´, sie war kontaktfreudig, aber sprach in einer leicht sanften Stimme.

Insgesamt mochte James sie wirklich.

Er konnte Mitternacht kaum erwarten.

Dann, nur dann, würde er endlich wissen, wer dieses Mädchen war.

--

Lily hatte eine wundervolle Zeit mit Prinz Charming. Er war attraktiv, wundervoll, intelligent und alles was Lily je in einem Jungen gewollt hatte.

Er war mitfühlend und sagte auch seine Meinung.

Lily konnte nicht anders als sich wie verrückt in diesen Jungen zu verlieben. Sicher, sie wusste nicht einmal wer er war, aber aus diesem Grund mussten die Masken ja am Ende des Balls abgenommen werden.

Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, mochte dieser Junge sie auch.

Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Erika mit einem Jungen im Graf Dracula Kostüm tanzte. Tessa konnte sie nirgendwo finden. Wie sie Tessa kannte, würde diese wahrscheinlich gerade süßes essen.

--

Viel zu schnell zeigte die kleine Hand in der Uhr auf die 12 und die Uhr fing an zu läuten.

_Boom!_

Dumbledore sah auf und schrie, „Es ist jetzt zwölf Uhr! Sie dürfen sich jetzt ihrem Partner zeigen!"

_Boom!_

James lächelte und hob seine eigene Maske.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er seine grün gekleidete Tanzpartnerin geschockt keuchen.

„J-James Potter?", quietschte sie.

_Boom!_

James nickte. „In Fleisch und Blut. Nun, die Frage ist, wer bist du?" Er fasste nach der grünen Maske.

_Boom!_

Zu seinem Schock schlug die Schöne seine Hand weg.

_Boom!_

Sie wich zurück. „Ich… ich kann dir nicht zeigen wer ich bin.", wisperte sie. „Ich kann einfach nicht."

_Boom!_

„Wieso nicht?" James ging besorgt einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Warum kann ich nicht sehen wer du bist?"

„Weil-", wisperte sie. „Du es einfach nicht kannst."

_Boom!_

„Aber wieso?", schrie James über den Klang der Uhr.

_Boom!_

„Es tut mir sehr Leid.", sagte die Schöne in einem Tonfall der zeigte, dass sie es auch so meinte. Und damit drehte sie sich um und rannte.

_Boom._

James, der sie nicht gehen sehen wollte, rannte ihr brüllend hinterher, „Warte! Ich habe deinen Namen nicht!"

Ohne zu halten, rief die Schönheit in Grün, „Mein Name ist Miss Cinderella!"

_Boom!_

Als sie wieder den Kopf drehte begann ihre Maske zu rutschen und ein paar Schritte weiter fiel sie runter.

_Boom._

Miss Cinderella rannte um eine Kurve und verschwand aus James´ Sichtfeld.

James, der ihr immer noch folgte, fand die Maske auf dem Boden liegend. Er stoppte und hob sie auf. Auf den Platz sehend, wo sie verschwunden war, wisperte James,

„Ich werde dich finden Miss Cinderella! Darauf kannst du zählen!"

_Boom!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ So, erst mal vielen Dank für die netten Reviews! Ihr seit echt tolle Leser! Macht weiter so, dann gehts auch schneller!_

_ Und wo ihr gerade so schön am Ende des Chaps angekommen seid, würde ich mich echt über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen:-)_

_GLG etuaip_

_ Ps: (Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl an die liebe Zaubermaus, die mir mehrerer Reviews geschrieben hat) Wenn ihr bei anonym geschriebenen Reviews eure E-mail Addy hinschreibt, dann kriegt ihr auch ne Antwort! Und sonst auch an die anonymen Reviewer ein fettes Dankeschön!  
_


	8. Nachwirkungen

_So, es geht direkt weiter und heute halte ich auch keine langen Reden, danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_GLG etuaip _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Kapitel 8 — Nachwirkungen**

Lily rannte bis sie dachte, dass sie nicht mehr rennen konnte.

_Wo soll ich hingehen, wohin, _dachte sie unruhig während sie um eine weitere Kurve eilte. _Soll ich zu den Schulsprecherräumen gehen?_ _NEIN! Das wäre zu offensichtlich! Nein, ich gehe zurück in den Gryffindorturm! Ja, das ist es!_

Mit dem Gedanken, sprintete Lily so schnell sie konnte den Flur entlang.

--

James stand die nächsten fünf Minuten immer noch mit offenem Mund an derselben Stelle.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ihm das Mädchen seiner Träume einfach so aus den Fingern geglitten war und er das auch noch zugelassen hatte!

_Warum hat sie so erschreckt reagiert als sie gemerkt hat, wer ich wirklich bin?_, fragte James sich selbst, als er sich an den geschockten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht erinnerte, als er ihr bestätigt hatte, dass er James Potter war.

„Prongs!", schrie eine Stimme und holte James damit aus seiner Träumerei.

Er drehte sich um und sah einen wütenden Remus einen bewusstlosen Sirius am Kragen seines Kostüms hinter sich her schleppend.

„Dieser Idiot ist Zucker high.", sprach Remus vernichtend weiter, hielt dann plötzlich an und ließ Sirius los. Dieser fiel in einen Haufen auf sich zusammen.

James sah zu Sirius. „Wie sehr Zucker high?"

„Genug um mit 'toga' Schreien zu beginnen."

„Das klingt nicht allzu schlimm.", sagte James unbehaglich.

„Nein, da ist noch mehr. Er hat ebenfalls versucht drei rückwärts Saltos zu machen. Danach hat er versucht die Wände hochzuklettern und dabei hat er behauptet, dass er 'Spiderman' wäre. Wer verdammt noch mal Spiderman ist, weiß ich nicht."

„Danach noch was?", fragte James.

Remus nickte. „Dann begann er Celestina's Greatest Hits zu singen, während er wie ein Verrückter herumlief."

James erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. „Was hat ihm endgültig den Rest gegeben?"

„Sein Süßigkeiten Vorrat ist zu Ende gegangen.", sagte Remus nüchtern.

„Aber ich dachte die Schüssel füllt sich immer wieder auf."

„Tut sie nicht. Ich hab sie verzaubert, damit es aufhört."

James stieß den schlafenden Sirius an. „Was machen wir mit ihm?"

„Ich bring ihn in unseren Schlafsaal. Er wird allen Schlaf brauchen, den er kriegen kann. Gott, was für eine Nacht. Wir sehen uns, James."

„Bye."

James sah zu, wie sein Freund den schlafenden Sirius den Flur hinunter und außer Sicht zog.

--

Lily öffnete die Tür ihres Schlafsaals im Gryffindorturm und trat ein. Dann warf sie sich auf ihr altes Bett und saß einfach da und starrte einfach vor sich hin in die Luft.

Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können? Wie hatte sie nicht bemerken können, dass es James Potter war, mit dem sie getanzt hatte!

Sie hätte in dem Moment, wo sie seine unordentlichen schwarzen Haare gesehen hatte, wissen sollen, dass es James war. Sie schlug sich gedanklich selbst! Wie dumm sie doch war! Das war sein Markenzeichen! Dieser Mopp von widerspenstigen schwarzen Haaren!

Lily stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück. Und das schlimmste von allem, sie war dabei sich in James Potter zu verlieben!

Oh Gott, wenn Kelly Crosby wüsste, wer sie wirklich war, dann wäre sie tot.

--

Nicht mal drei Minuten später hörte Lily Stimmen und sie wusste, dass Tessa und Erika hochkamen.

„Also hast du mit ihm getanzt! Echt große Sache!"

„Er hatte seine Hände überall über meinem Hintern!"

„Das schien dich nicht zu stören!"

„Halt die Klappe, Erika!"

BAM.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und gab den Blick auf eine vor Wut kochende Tessa und eine fast lachende Erika frei.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lily und setzte sich auf.

„Ich gehe duschen.", fauchte Tessa und stapfte ins Bad.

Lily sah ihr verwirrt zu. „Was ist mit ihr los?"

Erika giggelte. „Sie hat mit Mitchell Braden getanzt."

Lily brach in Lachen aus. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Erika giggelte wieder, während sie ihr Schuhe und Seidenstrümpfe auszog. „Todernst."

Lily hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um ihr Kichern zu verbergen.

„Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Abend." Erika nahm ihren Zauberstab und mit einem schwenken von diesem wurden ihre Haare wieder wellig und offen. Ihr Gesicht war frei von Make-up und ihre Maske war weg, so dass sie wieder wie siebzehn aussah.

„Ahh, das ist besser." Erika wackelte mit den Zehen.

„Mit wem hast du getanzt?", fragte Lily.

„Kendall Porter.", antwortete Erika augenrollend.

Lily fühlte, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. „Hat er dich geküsst?"

Erika verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist ein schrecklicher Küsser."

Lily lachte wieder. „Ich wette, du hast es genossen!"

„Oh klar, ich bin sicher."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Mit wem hast du getanzt, Lils?", fragte Erika neugierig, während sie nach ihrem Schlafanzug suchte. „Ich habe dich an diesen Prinzen geklebt gesehen."

Das Lächeln war schnell von Lilys Gesicht gewischt.

„Niemand besonderes."

„Bitte!" Erika gestikulierte kurz und heftig und machte sich dann daran ihr Kleid auszuziehen. „Du hast die ganze Zeit mit dem Kerl getanzt."

Lily errötete. Sie wusste nicht nur mit wem sie getanzt hatte, sie wusste auch, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin war.

Lily sagte nichts, als Erika fortfuhr. „Ich meine, wer ist es, dass du es mir nicht sagen willst? Es kann nicht Snape gewesen sein.Ihh, nein, nicht Malfoy, nicht James Potter-"

Lilys Gesicht wurde Tomatenrot.

Erika riss die Augen auf. „NEIN!", keuchte sie. „Du warst den ganzen Abend mit _James Potter _zusammen?"

„Wer war mit James Potter zusammen?", fragte Tessa, die gerade nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt aus der Dusche kam.

„Lily!", schrie Erika.

Tessas bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiteten sich. „Verdammt, Lil!"

„Hast du ihm gesagt, wer du bist?", fragte Erika drängend.

Lily lächelte leicht. „Er kennt mich nur als Miss Cinderella."

„Miss Cinderella?", forschte Tessa. „Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"

Lily ignorierte die Freundin, stand auf und ging zum Spiegel um ihre Frisur zu lösen. Plötzlich riss sie schockiert die Augen auf, als ihr etwas klar wurde.

„Meine Maske.", wisperte sie heiser. „Sie ist weg."

Tessa und Erika sah scharf auf. „Was?"

„Meine Maske.", sagte Lily laut. „MEINE MASKE! Sie ist weg!"

„Was meinst du mit weg?"

„Es bedeutet, dass sie sie verloren hat, Dummie.", sagte Tessa schnippisch.

„Tja, sorry, aber es gibt eine Menge Bedeutungen für das Wort 'weg'."

„LEUTE!", schrie Lily wütend. „Genau jetzt brauche ich keine eurer Diskussionen zu hören! Meine Maske ist weg."

„Was für eine Tragödie.", sagte Tessa sarkastisch. „Lasst uns das Büro für Magische Strafverfolgung rufen."

„Halt die Klappe, Tessa."

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du versuchst mich dazu zu bringen."

Lily stöhnte wieder und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Kommode.

Plötzlich schoss sie mit wieder weit geöffneten Augen auf.

„Erika! Tessa!"

Die zwei zankenden Mädchen stoppten und sahen zu Lily. „Was?"

„Was ist, wenn James meine Maske hat?"

„Also, dann wird er dich finden. Zum Schreien."

„Nein, ich meine, was ist wenn James sie gefunden und Kelly sie in die Finger gekriegt hat?"

Erika und Tessa sahen einander lang an.

„Dann steckst du, wie wir Engländer sagen, in tiefer Scheiße."

--

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun.", sagte sie. „Das war ziemlich interessant."

Harry, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, war nicht so zufrieden.

„Das war Mist.", spie er aus. „Wer hat dieses Buch überhaupt geschrieben?"

„Ich weiß ni – HEY!"

Harry hatte Ginny das Buch aus der Hand geschnappt und betrachtete das Cover.

_Miss Cinderella_.

Harry runzelte verärgert die Stirn und prüfte den Buchrücken und die erste Seite.

„Es steht nirgendwo!", erklärte er.

„Nun, ist das wirklich so wichtig?", fauchte Ginny wütend, dass Harry ihr das Buch abgenommen hatte.

„Ja.", sagte Harry und schmiss fast das Buch wieder zu Ginny. „Die Person, die dieses Buch geschrieben hat, lässt meine Mum so klingen, als hätte sie absolut große Angst vor dieser Kelly Crosby!"

Ginny sah wieder auf den Buchumschlag. „Es ist seltsam-", murmelte sie. „Wer hat dieses Buch geschrieben?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Harry schwer atmend. „Les einfach Kapitel neun."


	9. Schlussmachen ist nicht schwer

**Kapitel 9 — Schlussmachen ist nicht schwer **

James schlief unruhig ein. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und wie sollte er auch? Er dachte an das Mädchen, mit dem er getanzt hatte.

„_Miss Cinderella._" Die Stimme in seinem Kopf ließ genau diese Worte immer wieder widerhallen.

--

„Prongs. PRONGS! Merlin, kann dieser Junge schlafen. Wach auf, du Flegel!"

James schoss wie eine Rakete hoch und sein Kopf traf auf etwas Hartes.

„AU!"

Ein brennender Schmerz schoss durch James´ Kopf, während er sich damit abmühte das Reich des Schlafes zu verlassen.

„Wasistlos?", nuschelte er verschlafen.

„Nun-", bemerkte eine amüsierte Stimme, „Du hast ihn genau am Kiefer getroffen."

James blinzelte und konnte kaum die unscharfe Kontur von Remus Lupin ausmachen.

„Moony?", fragte James. Seine Zunge fühlte sich an wie Blei.

„Ja, ich bin es."

James nahm seine Brille, setzte sie auf und fand einen insgeheim still lachenden Remus und einen auf dem Boden liegenden Sirius.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte James.

Remus sah James an. „Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sirius, der Idiot, hat sich über dich gelehnt, um dich zu wecken. Du bist so schnell aufgewacht, dass Sirius nicht ausweichen konnte und dein Kopf hat seinen Kiefer ziemlich hart getroffen."

„Ooh.", sagte James mitfühlend. „Tut es weh?"

Sirius hörte auf sich zu krümmen und sah James wütend an.

Remus sagte amüsiert, „Wenn Sirius gerade reden könnte, würde er ´Natürlich tut es weh, du Arschloch' sagen!"

James kicherte während er aus dem Bett kletterte.

„Ich werde sie finden.", äußerte er, als er eine Jeans suchte.

„Wen?", fragte Remus.

„Miss Cinderella!", sagte James, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Sirius schwach. Sein Kiefer schmerzte immer noch.

„MISS CINDERELLA!", brüllte James.

„Wir wissen, was du gesagt hast, Trottel.", antwortete Remus vernichtend. „Wir meinten, ´Wer in aller Welt ist sie´?"

„Oh."

„Also?", fragte Remus. „Du kannst nicht einfach aus dem Nichts mit ´Ich werde sie finden´ kommen und uns nicht sagen wer die Person ist."

„Sie ist das Mädchen mit der ich am Halloween Ball getanzt habe."

„Du meinst Kelly?", fragte Sirius. Seine Stimme wurde fester als der Schmerz in seinem Kiefer nachließ. „Ich würde Kelly nicht unbedingt eine ´Cinderella´ nennen."

„Nein, mit ´sie´ ist das Mädchen in Grün, mit dem ich getanzt habe, gemeint. Sie hat sich 'Miss Cinderella' genannt."

„Welches Mädchen in Grün?", fragte Remus.

James sah sie an, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren. „Das MÄDCHEN in GRÜN mit dem ich die meiste Zeit GETANZT habe."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry Kumpel, aber ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dich mit einem Mädchen in Grün tanzen gesehen zu haben. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Sirius nachzujagen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius überrascht und stand vom Boden auf.

Remus nickte. „Du warst Zucker high."

„Ich war was?", fragte Sirius wieder überrascht.

Remus sah Sirius erstaunt an. „Erinnerst du dich überhaupt an etwas, was gestern Nacht geschehen ist?"

„Ja, ich war als Hund verkleidet, habe Morgan gesehen, ich habe die Süßigkeiten gesehen, habe die Süßigkeiten gegessen und das war es."

Remus stöhnte. „Nun ja, gelinde gesagt, du warst Zucker high."

Sirius grinste. „Schön, dass ich die Party aufgeheizt habe."

„Morgan war nicht sehr glücklich.", sagte Remus.

Sirius machte ein Gesicht. „Mann, es macht mich krank, wie sie mich überwacht als wäre sie meine Mutter! Ich werde sie abservieren und wahrscheinlich Annie Swanson nehmen. Die einzige Sache bei der Morgan gut war, war-"

„Sirius.", warnte Remus. „Nichts Schmutziges."

„Was?", fragte Sirius unschuldig. „Ich wollte sagen, dass die einzige Sache in der Morgan gut war, rumknutschen war."

Der Kommentar gab James eine Idee.

--

Das Frühstück war das reinste Chaos.

Die Schüler unterhielten sich über den Ball und die Mädchen wisperten über ihre Verabredungen.

„Ich bin an Patrick Croden hängen geblieben. Was für ein Albtraum."

„Nach Takt tanzen mit Josh Westlake - Ich dachte, ich würde _sterben_."

In der Mitte des Gryffindortisches saß Kelly zusammen mit Marissa und Morgan.

„Sirius hat überhaupt nicht mit mir getanzt-", schmollte Morgan, während sie in einer Schüssel Porridge rumstocherte. „Es ist so als bemerkt er mich nicht einmal mehr."

„Dann servier ihn ab.", drängte Marissa.

„Ich kann nicht!", Morgan riss schockiert die Augen auf, „Er ist einer der beliebtesten Jungen der Schule! Außerdem, er liebt mich."

„Wenn er dich so sehr liebt, warum flirtet er dann mit Annie Swanson?"

Morgans Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Das tut er nicht.", schrie sie.

Kelly verdrehte die Augen und zeigte auf den Ravenclawtisch wo Sirius saß. „Doch das tut er."

Morgan sprang vom Tisch auf und rannte rüber zum Ravenclawtisch.

Marissa sah zu, wie ihre Freundin Sirius anschrie und wandte sich dann Kelly zu, „Sollten wir ihr nicht helfen? Schließlich IST er Morgans Freund."

Kelly nahm einen Schluck ihres Wassers. Sie trank immer nur Wasser, alles andere war zu fettig. „Nope."

„Wieso?"

„Es ist nicht mein Problem.", antwortete Kelly. „Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass Morgans Freund der Weiberheld der Schule ist. Wenn er mit ihr Schluss machen will, dann kann ich da auch nichts gegen tun. Sie sollte sich jemanden, der mehr wie mein Jamie ist, ausgesucht haben. Er ist so loyal mir gegenüber."

Marissa öffnete ihren Mund um zu widersprechen, doch sie wusste, dass es das nicht wert war.

Sie sah zu wie Morgan Sirius anbrüllte, bevor er etwas sagte. Morgan brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus der Großen Halle, gerade als Lily Evans, Tessa Monterrey, Erika Monterrey und die noch fehlenden Marauder die Halle betraten.

Kelly grinste spöttisch als sie James sah und sagte zu Marissa, „Er hat mit gerade mit Morgan Schluss gemacht. Bemitleidenswert. Wie ich gesagt habe — sie hätte sich jemanden wie meinem Jamie aussuchen sollen."

Marissa sagte nichts mehr und beobachtete stattdessen Lily Evans. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Die Minute in der Lily gesehen hatte, dass sie in James Nähe stand, war sie knatschrot geworden und hatte sich so gedreht dass sie ihn nicht ansah.

Eine klügere Person hätte vermutlich geschlussfolgert, dass Lily etwas verbarg, aber für Marissa war es nichts.

Remus und James gingen zu ihren üblichen Plätzen am Gryffindortisch und setzten sich neben ihre Freundinnen.

„Hi Remy.", sagte Marissa und gab Remus einen Wangenkuss. „Hast du mich nicht vermisst? Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Hi Kelly.", murmelte James.

Kelly jedoch sagte nichts. Erinnerungen an die vorherige Nacht, wie James mit diesem idiotischen grün gekleideten Mädchen getanzt hatte, kamen zurück.

„Nun.", fragte Kelly säuerlich und faltete ihre Arme. „Wer ist sie?"

„Wer ist wer?", fragte James.

„Das Mädchen in dem grünen Kleid!", zischte Kelly. „Das Mädchen, um das du die halbe Nacht gewickelt warst!"

„Oh.", sagte James und nahm sich einen Toast.

„Ich sagte, 'Wer ist sie'?", fragte Kelly noch einmal, diesmal wütender.

James verteilte Butter auf seinem Toast, antwortete aber nicht.

„Nun?" Kelly kämpfte damit, ihre Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

James legte seinen Toast ab und sah Kelly direkt in die Augen. „Kelly, ich denke, wir müssen uns trennen."

Kelly hörte Remus scharf einatmen und Marissa giggeln. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie schweben, so als ob sie in einem Albtraum war.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte Kelly. „Ich hab dich nicht gehört."

„Ich sagte, ich denke wir müssen uns trennen."

„Aber wieso?" Kelly versuchte den Sinn dieser Worte zu erfassen. Niemand hatte je mit Kelly Crosby Schluss gemacht! Es war unerhört!

„Weil-", versuchte James zu sagen, doch Kelly unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß wieso! Es ist wegen diesem billigen Mädchen in dem grünen Kleid von gestern Nacht! Was tust du, James? Was hat dieses Flittchen, was ich nicht habe?"

Kellys Stimme hatte sich um ein paar Oktaven erhoben, was dazu führte, dass das Gerede in der Großen Halle stoppte und alle Kelly anstarrten.

„Kelly-"

„Nein!", schrie Kelly. „Nein! Wer ist dieses Mädchen überhaupt? Wer ist sie, James? Wie ist ihr Name?"

In ihrer Wut, bemerkte Kelly nicht, wie eine extrem beschämte und entsetzte Lily Evans aus der Großen Halle schlüpfte. Vielleicht hätte Kelly, wenn sie dem Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, verstanden, dass Lily das mysteriöse Mädchen war.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte James sanft.

Allerdings hatte Kelly ihn nicht gehört, denn sie wütete weiter. „Ich meine, was hat dieses Mädchen, was ich dir nicht geben kann? Ich bin hundert Mal besser als alle Mädchen in dieser verdammten Schule zusammen!"

„Kelly.", sagte James beruhigend. „Du verstehst nicht. Ich liebe dieses Mädchen."

Kelly öffnete geschockt den Mund, als die Welt um sie herum verschwamm. Liebe? Nein.

„Lügner.", schaffte Kelly herauszupressen. „Du liebst sie nicht. Du hast das Mädchen erst gestern Nacht getroffen."

„Das ist wahr, aber ich fühle mich, als kannte ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben lang."

Kelly schnaubte missmutig. „Weißt du, wie dumm du klingst? ´Ich fühle mich, als kannte ich sie schon mein ganzes Leben lang.´ Wie kannst du sie lieben, James? Du kennst sie kaum!"

James runzelte die Stirn und nahm seinen Toast wieder in die Hand. „Ich liebe, wer immer sie ist und ich werde sie finden."

Als er gehen wollte, schrie Kelly, „Nun, wie ist ihr Name?"

James' Haltung versteifte sich, als er, „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte.

--

Harry grinste triumphierend und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Ist aber auch Zeit gewesen dass Dad Schluss macht mit dieser – SHI - OOH!"

Harry schwankte nach hinten und fiel mit einem gewaltigem Krach auf den Boden.

Ginny begann hysterisch zu lachen, das Buch entglitt ihrem Griff.

Harry rubbelte sich den Rücken und sah Ginny wütend an, „Das war nicht sehr lustig."

„Doch war es!", schnaufte Ginny schwach und hielt sich ihre Seiten.

Mit verletztem Stolz stellte Harry den Stuhl wieder hin und setzte sich.

„Du kannst fortfahren.", sagte er grimmig.

Noch leicht kichernd, erlangte Ginny ihre Fassung wieder, hob das Buch auf und schlug die Seite um.

„Kapitel zehn..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Hey Ho, ihr lieben!_

_Letztes Chap war Halbzeit! Kapitel 8 von 16. _

_Und ich quassel auch jetzt nicht viel, sondern beeile mich mit den nächsten Chaps._

_GLG und thx für die netten Reviewer und auch Leser, die leider nicht reviewt haben, bis zum nächsten Chap_

_etuaip _


	10. Die Suche beginnt!

**Kapitel 10 — Die Suche beginnt! **

Als Kelly über ´das Mädchen in Grün´ zu brüllen begann, wusste Lily, dass sie die Große Halle verlassen musste.

Junge, Junge!

Leise, ohne dass jemand es mitbekam, glitt Lily aus der Großen Halle und in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich gegen die kalte Wand lehnte und einen langen, zittrigen Atemzug nahm.

Gott, wie sie jetzt bereute mit dem verdammten James Potter getanzt zu haben.

--

Glücklicherweise war heute kein Unterricht, da die Professoren wussten, dass keiner ihrer Schüler nach einem vier Stunden Ball fähig sein würde, aufzupassen. Deshalb wanderten die Schüler ziellos durchs Schloss oder über das Gelände.

Lily dagegen saß im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als Erika und Tessa hereingestürmt kamen.

„LILY!", schrien sie.

Erschrocken ließ Lily das Buch, das sie gerade gelesen hatte, fallen und sah auf. „Mein Gott.", keuchte sie. „Ihr habt mich erschreckt!"

„Sorry.", sagte Erika fröhlich.

Lily sah sie argwöhnisch an. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Wieso war Erika so fröhlich? Sogar Tessa war über etwas glücklich!

„Okay.", sagte Lily schließlich, „Was geht hier vor? Ihr beiden seid viel zu fröhlich und streitet euch auf einmal nicht mehr." Und murmelte dann leiser, „Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde."

Normalerweise hätte Tessa Lilys Kommentar mitgekriegt und ihr eine sarkastische Antwort an den Kopf geworfen, aber heute sagte sie nichts.

„Nun?" Lily verschränkte die Arme und tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Ich warte."

Erika grinste. „Du hast die große Schlussszene zwischen Barbie Nummer eins und Ken Nummer eins verpasste."

„Wer? Du meinst Kelly Crosby und James Potter?"

„So kann man es auch sagen, aber ja."

„Was ist passiert?"

Tessa kicherte. „Um das wenigste zu sagen, Kelly hat James angeschrieen."

„Weswegen?", fragte Lily dumm.

„Weil!", schrie Tessa. Sie hätte ihrer Freundin am liebsten einen Schlag auf den Kopf gegeben, weil so dumm war. „James sie abserviert hat!"

Lilys Gesicht verlor an Farbe. Sie hatte das ekelige Gefühl, was der wirkliche Grund war und das es mit dem Fakt zu tun hatte, dass sie gestern auf dem Ball mit James getanzt hatte.

Erika nickte und griff das auf, „Und willst du den Grund wissen WARUM er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

Erika ihrerseits ignorierte den stillen Protest und erklärte, „Es ist wegen di-"

Lily legte schnell ihre Hand auf Erikas Mund und sah zum Portraitloch, durch welches James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Schlafsaal!", sang Tessa als die drei, mit Lilys Hand immer noch auf Erikas Mund, in ihren Schlafsaal eilten.

--

„Ich frage mich, warum die drei Mädchen so schnell hier rausgehuscht sind.", bemerkte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie dein Gesicht gesehen haben.", sagte James.

Sirius verzog sein Gesicht. „Zu deiner Information.", verteidigte er sich, „Mir wurde schon von tausenden Mädchen gesagt, dass ich ein Gesicht, wie von Engeln gestaltet, habe."

„Ja, der Engel aus der Hölle.", kicherte Remus und schloss sich James Spiel an.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Würdest du aufhören dich über mich lustig zu machen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, während James grinste. „Es hat Spaß gemacht, während es andauerte."

„Danke."

„So.", sagte Remus und setzte sich auf eine Armlehne. „Wieso hast du uns gebeten herzukommen? Ich hätte lernen können."

„Wofür?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „UTZ? Die sind erst in acht Monaten."

Remus sah Sirius fest an. „Du musst immer vorbereitet sein."

„Hey!", schrie James. „Hey!"

Sirius sah James belustigt an. „Heu ist für Pferde."

„Padfoot.", fragte Remus. „Weißt du überhaupt was ein ´Pferd´ ist?"

„Nope."

„LEUTE!", brüllte James. „Bitte – seid still."

„Schön."

„Menno."

Die zwei Marauder setzten sich auf ein Sofa und warteten darauf, dass James zu sprechen begann.

„Nun?", fragte Sirius. „Weswegen hast du uns gerufen? Es muss etwas wichtiges sein, andernfalls hättest du mich nicht weggezogen, weggezogen von meinem Pfannkuchenhaufen, Toast, Müsli, Porridge-"

„Wir haben den Punkt verstanden, Padfoot."

„Jedenfalls." James sah seine Freunde fest an. „Der Grund warum ich euch hierher gebeten habe ist, weil ich eure Hilfe brauche."

„Wobei?"

„Ich brauche euch, um mir bei meiner Suche nach Miss Cinderella zu helfen."

--

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du mich mit deiner Hand auf meinem Mund hier hochgezogen hast?", verlangte Erika zu wissen, während Tessa die Schlafsaaltür schloss.

„Weil-", erklärte Lily. „Du sagen wolltest, dass ich der Grund bin, weshalb James mit Kelly Schluss gemacht hat."

„Aber du BIST der Grund.", beharrte Erika.

„Nun, offensichtlich.", bemerkte Tessa, die immer noch an der Tür stand.

„Spiel dich nicht so klug auf, Tess. Ich habe gesehen, wie Mitchell Braden dich beim Frühstück angestarrt hat."

Das brachte Tessa schnell zum Schweigen.

Lily konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Hat er das wirklich?"

Erika nickte mit leuchtenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Hat er! Es war soooo süß! Er hat sie mit einem träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck angestarrt und-"

„Schwester!", bellte Tessa. „Halt die Klappe!"

„Was du auch sagst – Mrs. Braden."

--

„Was meinst du mit ´sie finden´?", fragte Remus.

„Ähm, naja, sieh mal.", sagte James lahm, „Ich – ähm – weiß nicht wer sie ist."

„Ahh.", rief Sirius. „Du hast mit dem Mädchen die ganze Nacht getanzt und hast vor deiner Ex-Freundin UND der ganzen Schule deine Liebe für sie verkündet, aber du weißt nicht ihren Namen?"

„Nein, er kennt ihren Namen, Padfoot.", sagte Remus.

Sirius und James starrten Remus an, als wäre er durchgedreht. „Tue ich?", fragte James.

„Ja, sie ist ´Miss Cinderella´. Oder?"

Sirius lachte.

James blickte finster. „Das ist nicht lustig, ihr beiden. Ich will sie wirklich finden."

„Okay, okay.", sagte Remus immer noch grinsend. „Du kannst einen Kerl nicht dafür tadeln, dass er ein bisschen Humor reinbringen wollte."

„Moony, du hast keinen Humor."

„Sirius.", warnte James.

Aber Sirius konnte man nicht stoppen. „Ich meine-", fuhr er leicht kichernd fort, „Der einzige Humor, den er hat, ist Buch Humor und wir alle wissen, dass das die schrecklichste Art von-"

„_Silencio._"

Keine weiteren Geräusche kamen aus Sirius´ Mund.

„Danke, James.", sagte Remus dankbar. „Ich habe schon überlegt, wann die Batterien wohl zu Ende gehen würden."

Sirius bildete mit seinen Lippen ein paar Wörter, die sogar Minerva McGonagall einen Ohnmachtsanfall bescheren würden.

„Jetzt fahr fort, Prongs.", sagte Remus.

„Danke. Jedenfalls hatte ich gehofft, dass wir in der ganzen Schule Zettel aufhängen könnten."

„Okay, zuallererst. Diese 'Miss Cinderella' könnten hunderte von Mädchen sein. Was macht dieses Mädchen so einzigartig?"

„Diese Maske." James zeigte ihm die verkleinerte Maske.

„Ähh, ist deine Cinderella eine Ratte oder so?", fragte Remus, nahm die winzige Maske und untersuchte sie.

„Natürlich nicht!", rief James entgeistert. „Sie ist bloß verkleinert. Hier, das ist die richtige Größe." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Maske wieder auf die richtige Größe wachsen.

„Das ist besser.", sagte Remus, als er sie von nahem untersuchte.

Nach ein paar Minuten sorgsamer Suche nach einem Namen oder so etwas, sagte Remus, „Wir haben ein Problem, James."

„Was?"

„Diese Maske könnte vielen Mädchen passen. Wie können wir feststellen, dass sie zu einem bestimmten Mädchen gehört?"

„Es wird klappen.", sagte James überzeugt. „Ich weiß es einfach."

--

Zwanzig Minuten später entschied Lily sich aufs Gelände zu gehen und das Frühlingsartige Wetter zu genießen. Auch wenn es der 1. November war, waren es draußen mindestens fünfunddreißig Grad und Lily wollte so einen wunderschönen Tag wie den diesen nicht vergeuden.

Als sie die Treppe runter schlich, sah sie James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. James erklärte etwas und schrieb dann was auf.

Mit vor Angst rasendem Herzen versuchte Lily die Stufen so leise wie möglich runter zu gehen, aber unglücklicherweise wurde sie durch eine knarrende Stufe verraten.

James sah auf, während seine zwei besten Freunde über die Schulter blickten um zu sehen wer das Geräusch gemacht hatte.

„Hi Lily.", sagte James. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Mir… ähm… geht es gut.", stotterte Lily und wurde rot.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Raus.", sagte Lily und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Es ist so ein schöner Tag draußen."

Lily bemerkte, wie Sirius etwas aufschrieb und den Zettel dann hoch hielt.

_Wir sollten dich begleiten._

„Was ist mit ihm los?", fragte Lily James.

„Wir haben ihm mit einem Silencio Zauber belegt.", sagte James als wäre das etwas ganz normales.

Lily schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie bemerkte plötzlich wie heiß es im Gemeinschaftraum war.

„Tja, ich denke, wir sehen uns." Lily ging aufs Portraitloch zu. „Bye James, bye Remus, bye Sirius."

„Bis später."

Lily verschwand.

Remus sah amüsiert aus. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, dass sie etwas verbirgt."

Er sah zu Sirius, der etwas auf sein Pergament schrieb. „Denk nicht mal daran, Sirius."

--

Kelly Crosby war weit über gedemütigt hinaus.

Dieser Morgen war echt beschissen gelaufen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass da passiert war. James Potter - _ihr _Jamie – hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht!

Wieso hatte er das getan?

Um ein dummes Mädchen zu finden, dass er auf dem Halloween Ball getroffen hatte!

Also so zahlte er ihr das zurück? Zwei Jahre hatte sie ihn geliebt und war schicksalhaft gewesen, und das alles schmiss er weg für ein Mädchen, dass er seit drei Stunden kannte.

Und um es noch schlimmer zu machen, sie hatte keinen Freund und ihre dusselige Freundin Marissa Everhard hatte immer noch einen!

Nein, das war inakzeptabel.

„Das ist echt beschissen, mit James.", zwitscherte Marissa als sie zum fünften Mal zum Spiegel über der Kommode ging um ihre Haare zu verbessern. Sie legte noch etwas Eyeliner auf ihre großen braunen Augen und betrachtete ihr Aussehen.

„Das mit Morgans Freund ist auch beschissen.", sagte Marissa und ging zu ihrem Schrank um in ihr Nachmittag Outfit zu wechseln. „Aber glücklicherweise werden Remy und ich für immer zusammen sein."

Okay, das wars.

Kelly sah auf, ihr blauen waren wieder kalt wie Eis. „Marissa?"

„Ja?" Marissa spähte von der Kommode, wo sie gerade ein Tank Top anzog, zu ihr hinüber.

„Mach mit Remus Schluss."

Marissa keuchte. „Wieso?"

„Weil", Kelly musste sich schnell etwas ausdenken, „Es im Moment nicht cool ist einen Freund zu haben."

„Worüber sprichst du?", wollte Marissa wissen. „Du warst diejenige, die immer darüber gestöhnt hat, dass James mit dir Schluss gemacht hat."

Ooh, sie war gut. Zum ersten Mal benahm sich Marissa nicht wie der dumme Idiot, wie sie sich normalerweise verhielt.

Kelly musste sich schnell eine andere Ausrede ausdenken. „Nun-", sie wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht, „Ich habe gerade in die neuste Ausgabe der _Teen Witch_ geguckt und Matilda hat gerade gesagt, dass Freunde im Moment total 'OUT' sind. Was für ein trotteliges Glück, dass James mit mir Schluss gemacht hat."

Kelly sah wie Marissa nachdenklich ihre Augen verengte und grinste süffisant. Sie konnte fast die Gedanken durch Marissas Gehirn fließen hören. Sollte sie ihren Freund behalten und total out sein? Oder sollte sie dem In und Out Guru Matilda folgen und ihn abservieren?

Endlich machte Marissa ihre Entscheidung.

„Matilda hat das tatsächlich gesagt?"

Kelly nickte. Gott sei Danke hatte sie Erfahrung im Lügen.

„Tja dann, ich will nicht total 'OUT' sein. Ich werde mit Remus Schluss machen."

_Trottel._

_--_

„Tief durchatmen, Lily, tief durchatmen."

Lily sagte sich das immer wieder, während sie auf dem Gelände herumwanderte.

Ein warmer Windstoß traf ihr Gesicht und brachte sie zurück in die Realität.

„_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich denken, dass sie etwas verbirgt." _

Sie war nicht schwerhörig oder dumm. Sie hatte gehört, wie Remus exakt diese Worte gesagt hatte und es erschreckte sie zur Hölle.

_Sind sie meinem Geheimnis auf die Schliche gekommen? Haben sie die Idee, dass ich Miss Cinderella sein könnte?_

Lily betete zum lieben Gott, dass es nicht das war was sie dachten.

--

„Nun.", sagte James zu seinen Freunden. „Wissen wir alle was wir zu tun haben?"

Remus nickte, während Sirius den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wieso verstehst das nicht, Sirius?"

Sirius schrieb etwas auf sein Pergament.

_Müssen wir die Zettel in der Schule aufhängen? Jetzt?_

„Nein Sirius. Ich denke, wir sollten die Zettel gegen Mitternacht aufhängen. Auf diese Weise wird das niemand vorher erfahren."

_Meinst du das sarkastisch?_

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Todseriös."

Ein Grinsen entfaltete sich auf Sirius´ Gesichtszügen als er etwas schrieb.

_Nein, ich bin Sirius._

James und Remus stöhnten.

„Sirius-", sagte Remus, „Das war die ersten fünf Male im zweiten Schuljahr witzig. Jetzt ist es einfach schlichtweg nervig."

_Ahh, aber das ist doch gerade das witzige daran._

--

Während Lily draußen auf dem Gelände über Remus´ Worte in Panik geriet, war Kelly in ihrem Schlafsaal – außer sich vor Wut.

Marissa schmollte, weil sie vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten mit Remus Schluss gemacht hatte und es ihn kein bisschen zu stören schien. Sie dachte, dass Remus sie anbetteln würde, nicht mit ihm Schluss zu machen!

Allerdings interessierte Kelly es nicht wirklich, dass ihre so genannte beste Freundin gerade mit ihrem jetzt Ex-Freund Schluss gemacht hatte. Alles was sie kümmerte war, dass ihr Freund sie vor hunderten von Leuten wegen jemand anderem verlassen hatte.

Kelly verzog ihre Hände zu Fäusten und genoss den Fakt, dass sich ihre frisch manikürten Finger in ihr Fleisch gruben.

_Wenn ich herausfinde wer 'Miss Cinderella' ist, _dachte sie bösartig, _Dann werde ich diesem Mädchen das Leben ganz sicher zur Hölle machen. _

Und Kelly würde dieses Versprechen halten.

Garantiert.


	11. Es beginnt!

**Kapitel 11 — Es beginnt**

Am nächsten Tag, dem 2. November, wussten alle in Hogwarts über Miss Cinderella Bescheid.

In jeder Ecke und Ritze hingen Zettel und alle zeigten diese Nachricht:

_HAST DU MISS CINDERELLA GESEHEN?_

_WENN, DANN KONTAKTIERE JAMES POTTER - GRYFFINDOR TURM._

Die meisten Leute, besonders die Mädchen, fanden das ziemlich interessant und der Fakt, dass James Potter der Junge war, machte es sogar noch besser.

„Ich bin sooo die Miss Cinderella.", ließen den ganzen Nachmittag Mädchen erklingen. „In der Minute in der James mich sieht wird er mich sofort wieder erkennen."

--

„Nun, was meinst du?", bemerkte Tessa, als sie auf die Flyer sah. „Sieht so aus als würde Mr. Potter wirklich in den Schwung kommen dich zu finden, Lils."

Lily stöhnte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Das nervt wirklich."

„Nein.", widersprach Tessa, „Du hast es gut. Wenigstens folgt dir Mitchell Braden nicht!"

Erika kicherte.

„Das ist NICHT witzig! Ich hasse diesen Perversling!"

„Sicher.", sagte Erika sarkastisch.

Einen Moment später kamen Kelly, Morgan und Marissa den Flur entlang stolziert.

Lily, Erika und Tessa sprangen aus dem Weg. Seit James mit Kelly Schluss gemacht hatte war sie zehn Mal ekliger als normal gewesen.

Kelly blickte auf einen der Flyer, zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber. Der Zettel riss von der Wand los und zerstückelte sich.

Kelly lächelte zynisch und trat auf die Papierreste. „Nun seht ihr, Mädels-", Sie drehte sich ihren Freundinnen zu, „Was ich dieser 'Miss Cinderella' gerne antun würde. Wenn ich sie in die Finger kriege..."

Kelly ließ die Drohung offen, aber alle wussten, was sie tun würde.

„Ich bin tot.", stöhnte Lily sobald die Barbies außer Hörweite waren. „Ich bin tot, tot, tot."

„Nein, bist du nicht.", beharrte Erika. „Sie kann dir nichts antun wenn James herausfindet wer du bist. Er wird dich beschützen."

„Wo du es gerade erwähnst, warum drehen alle Mädchen wegen Miss Cinderella durch?", fragte Tessa.

„Wie ich mitgekriegt habe, halten Sirius und Remus ein ´Vorsprechen´ ab, um das richtige Mädchen zu finden."

„Ich werde definitiv nicht hingehen.", sagte Lily entschlossen.

Erika und Tessa gafften sie an. „Aber du musst!", schrie Erika. „Zumindest sollte James wissen, wer seine Cinderella ist!"

Lily stöhnte elendig. „Leute, ich WILL nicht, dass James weiß wer ich wirklich bin."

„Was?"

„Wieso?"

„Es ist sehr einfach.", sagte Lily und fühlte wie Tränen in ihr aufwallten, „James ist einer der beliebtesten Jungen von Hogwarts. Ich bin eine der schüchternsten Schülerinnen und niemand redet wirklich mit mir. Wie denkt ihr würde James reagieren wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich das Mädchen war mit dem er die ganze Nacht getanzt hat?"

Tessa und Erika dachten einen Moment nach bevor die Erkenntnis sich auf ihren Gesichtern abzeichnete.

„Er würde lachen.", wisperte Erika.

Lily nickte. „Genau. Versteht ihr jetzt warum ich es ihm nicht sagen kann? Ich will nicht öffentlich gedemütigt werden."

Eine bedeutungsvolle Pause entstand und dann tauchte auf Tessas Gesicht ein wirklich teuflisches Grinsen auf.

„Warum gehen wir nicht gucken, wer deine Konkurrenz ist, Lils? Das wird bestimmt lustig."

--

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?", fragte James.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen.", antwortete Sirius beruhigend.

Es war Sonntag, der 2. November und gerade brachte Sirius James, dessen Augen verbunden waren, zum Raum der Wünsche zu dem Vorsprechen.

Remus war bereits mit den Mädchen da und wartete, dass der Ehrengast erschien.

„Gottverdammt, Sirius, wo zur Hölle bringst du mich hin?"

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen." Sirius führte James drei Mal vor einer Steinwand hin und her.

„Sirius?"

„Ja, James?"

„Gehen wir in den Raum der Wünsche?"

Sirius guckte finster. Verdammt, der Junge war gut. „Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Ich sage es ein letztes Mal, DU WIRST ES SCHON NOCH SEHEN - ahh, endlich." Eine Tür erschien und Sirius öffnete sie. Er schob James vor sich hinein und schloss die Tür mit einem Knall.

„Kann ich die Augenbinde jetzt abnehmen?"

Sirius sah zu Remus, welcher ihm das okay Zeichen gab. „Ja."

James nahm die Binde ab und sah sich im Raum um. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Heilige Scheiße."

Der Raum war voller Mädchen. Sie standen in einer Reihe, saßen auf Stühlen, besserten ihr Make-up auf und so weiter.

„Was geht hier vor?", keuchte James.

Sirius machte eine Geste zu den Mädchen. „Triff die Kandidaten für Miss Cinderella!"

James stöhnte. „Oh, du musst scherzen."

„Nope.", sagte eine Stimme.

James wandte sich zu der Stimme um und sah die Monterrey Zwillinge zusammen mit Lily Evans auf einem Sofa sitzen.

„Monterrey Zwilling?", staunte James.

„Es ist Tessa.", fauchte sie. „Ich habe schwarze Haare. Erika hellbraune. Es ist nicht so schwer."

„_Du _denkst, du bist Miss Cinderella?", fragte James ungläubig.

Tessa lachte. „Gute Güte, nein. Ich bin nur wegen des Spaßes hier."

„Dann geh.", sagte ein dickes Mädchen und legte ihre pummeligen Hände auf ihre pummelige Taille. „Das ist nur für die Kandidaten."

Tessa betrachtete sie. „Einfach fassartig."

„Sind die anderen beiden Mädchen wegen des Vorsprechens hier?", fragte Remus Tessa.

Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf, sah Lily aber diskret an. „Nope."

„Okay dann." Sirius klatschte in die Hände. „James, setz dich."

James wurde in einen Stuhl geschoben.

„Lasst uns mit Kandidatin Nummer Eins beginnen.", kündigte Sirius, wie ein Gastgeber einer Quiz Show, an. „Maria-Anna Dubai."

Eine kleine Brünette trat einen Schritt vor.

„Hi James.", sagte sie in einer hohen Tonlage.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„NÄCHSTE!", rief Sirius und Maria-Anna rannte weinend aus dem Raum.

Tessa verdrehte die Augen, während Lily auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Kandidatin Nummer Zwei - Leslie Hannah!"

Das Dicke Mädchen trat vor.

„Definitiv nicht!", spottete Tessa.

„Tessa.", fauchte Erika.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope."

Leslie blickte finster. „Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst, James.", schnauzte sie. „Du könntest das alles haben." Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen ihren Körper entlang.

Tessa heulte fast vor lachen.

James fielen fast die Augen raus. „Leb wohl."

„James", wisperte Remus. „Benutz die Maske."

„Diese Maske würde diesem dicken Mädchen passen! Außerdem macht sie mir Angst!"

„Nein! Ich meine, frag nicht um ihre Stimmen zu hören. Bitte sie die Maske anzuprobieren!"

„Oh."

„Kandidatin Nummer drei!", sagte Sirius und ein magisches Mikrophone erschien plötzlich in seinen Händen. „Miss Megan Roland!"

Ein rothaariges, blauäugiges Mädchen trat vor und James hielt ihr die Maske hin.

„Statt dass ich dich frage wer du bist und was nicht, möchte ich dich bitten die Maske anzuprobieren."

Megan war glücklich ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun, doch da gab es ein Problem.

Die Maske passte nicht.

Egal wie hart sie es versuchte, die Maske würde nicht auf ihr Gesicht passen.

Schließlich gab Megan seufzend James die Maske zurück und sagte traurig, „Sie passt nicht." Und dann verließ sie den Raum.

Sirius sah Megan nach. „Ich mag sie."

„Sirius.", sagte Remus warnend. „Gehst du nicht mit Annie Swanson aus?"

„Ich habe gestern mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Sie war langweilig."

„Mach einfach weiter, Black.", rief Tessa.

„Schön, schön." Sirius sah wieder auf seine Liste, „Annie Swanson." Seine Augen weiteten sich und dann grinste er süffisant. „Die nächste."

Annie stampfte finster blickend mit dem Fuß auf und verlies den Raum.

„Tja, das war einfach.", grinste Sirius.

„Padfoot.", zischte Remus. „Das solltest du nicht tun. Das hätte Miss Cinderella sein können."

„Das bezweifele ich sehr.", antwortete James. „Das Mädchen mit dem ich getanzt habe hatte nicht Annies Haarfarbe und sie war zu… gut ausgestattet. Meine Cinderella war flacher."

Lily machte ein Protestierendes Geräusch, was James mitbekam. „Was war das, Lily?", fragte er sie.

Lily errötete und senkte ihren Blick. „Nur in Husten.", wisperte sie.

„Was?"

„Sie sagte, nur ein Husten.", sagte Erika.

„Oh." James sah nicht überzeugt aus und starrte Lily weiter an bis Remus scharf, „James!" rief.

James wandte sich von Lily an und Remus zu. „Was?"

„Wie war ihre Haarfarbe?"

„Ähm." James begann zu überlegen. Während er schwer nachdachte, bemerkte niemand wie Lily aus dem Raum der Wünsche schlüpfte, ihr Gesicht war knallrot und mit pochendem Herzen.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr. Es war dunkel in dem Raum, aber ich weiß noch, dass sie leuchtende Haare hatte."

„Also das eliminiert Brünette und Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar.", murmelte Sirius.

„Warte.", stoppte Remus Sirius wieder und sagte, „Denkst du, sie hat sich die Haare gefärbt?"

Da war ein versucht unterdrücktes, „Ha!", zu hören.

Alle wandten sich Tessa zu.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte James etwas verärgert, dass Tessa nicht still sein konnte.

„Wieso sollte Miss Cinderella ihre Haare färben?", argumentierte Tessa. „Würde sie nicht wollen, dass James findet wenn sie es nicht täte? Sich ihre Haare zu färben bedeutet im Grund, dass sie nicht will, dass er sie findet!"

„Vielleicht war es ein Teil ihres Kostüms.", überlegte Remus. „Eine Perücke."

„Das bezweifele ich sehr.", widersprach Tessa.

„Du scheinst sehr viel über Miss Cinderella zu wissen.", sagte James misstrauisch. „Weißt du wer sie ist?"

Erika rammte ihrer Schwester diskret den Ellebogen in die Rippen, während Tessa panisch nachdachte.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich stelle nur Fakten fest. Außerdem sahen ihre Haare zu echt aus um falsch zu sein. Hast du gesehen, wie sie ihre Haare hatte? Definitiv keine Perücke."

Die Marauder sahen Tessa mit Verblüffung an und Sirius erklärte dann, „Nun, ich denke wir können die Brünetten und Schwarzhaarigen Mädchen aussortieren."

Viele Mädchen, die den Raum verließen weil sie offensichtlich braunes oder schwarzes Haar hatten, warfen Tessa wütende Blicke zu.

„Ziege.", zischte ein Mädchen, „Du hast meine Chance bei James ruiniert!"

„Jederzeit.", sagte Tessa und betrachtete gelangweilte ihre schwarz lackierten Fingernägel.

Die noch übrig bleibenden Mädchen hatten blondes oder rotes Haar oder eine Mischung dazwischen.

James seufzte erleichtert. Es waren nur noch ungefähr dreißig Mädchen übrig, statt der großen Menge Mädchen, die brünett oder schwarzhaarig waren.

„Öhm." Sirius sah auf seine Liste. „Da wir sehr viele Mädchen ausgeschlossen haben, glaube ich, habe ich die Übersicht über die Namen verloren."

„Dann werde ich die nächste sein.", ertönte eine versnobte Stimme.

James' riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er kannte diese Stimme.

„Kelly?"

--

Lily schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und verschwand schnell aus dem Bereich des Schlosses.

Sie hatte Panik gekriegt als sie Remus´ Frage nach Miss Cinderellas Haarfarbe gehört hatte. Wenn James ´Rot´ gesagt hatte, dann würde das auch die Blonden ausgeschlossen haben und im Raum waren bloß zwei Rothaarige. Ein Mädchen namens Jasmine Veski und Lily Evans.

Glücklicherweise war sie gegangen bevor die Dinge außer Kontrolle geraten waren.

Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht wollte, dass James sie erkannte – sie wollte wirklich dass er es erfuhr – sie fürchtete nur seine Reaktion wenn er realisierte, dass seine Cinderella die schüchterne Lily Evans bzw. der menschliche Weihnachtsbaum war.

Lily machte sich schnell auf den Weg aufs Gelände und seufzte erleichtert. Sie war sicher. Für jetzt.

--

James konnte es nicht glauben. Kelly Crosby, seine Ex-Freundin, stand vor ihm, mit verschränkten Armen, ihre Augen funkelnd.

„Was tust du hier?", sprudelte James. „Du bist nicht die Cinderella."

„Nein.", erwiderte Kelly. „Ich weiß. Ich bin nur hier um zu sehen wie ihr versucht zu ´beweisen´, dass eins der Mädchen die wahre Cinderella ist."

Sirius hielt die grüne Maske hoch. „Hier durch."

Kelly nahm die Maske. James Herz begann heftig zu pochen. Wenn Kelly sie kaputt machte würde er die echte Cinderella nie finden.

Sie schnaubte. „Diese dumme Maske könnte einer Menge Mädchen passen! Ich wette, dass sie mir passt!"

Sie versuchte die Maske anzuziehen, musste aber feststellen, dass sie nicht passte.

„Huh?", Kelly hob die Maske an, „Sie passt mir nicht?"

„Die nächste.", sprach Sirius.

„Was ist das für eine Maske?", schnaubte Kelly. „So eine die nur einer Person passt? Wer hat diese Maske überhaupt gemacht? Definitiv nicht Maxima oder Costumes R Us."

Kelly sah sich die Maske von nahem an und schnaubte. „Zeichen."

Sie schleuderte die Maske zur Seite und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, doch als sie die Tür erreichte, drehte sie sich noch mal um. „James, du wirst es bereuen mich je verlassen zu haben. Diese Cinderella mag nicht diejenige sein, von der du hoffst, dass sie es ist." Damit war Kelly verschwunden.

Die Räder in Remus' Kopf begannen sich zu drehen.

--

„Also-", sagte Harry schnell, bevor Ginny etwas sagen konnte, „Das war interessant."

„Ich wette Remus wird herausfinden, dass Lily Miss Cinderella ist.", sagte Ginny und blätterte um.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nah. Remus mag klug sein, aber er ist nicht so klug."

Ginny schüttelte ihre roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah direkt in Harrys smaragdfarbene Augen. „Oh ja?"

„Ja."

„Gut dann. Ich denke wir sollten wetten.", sagte Ginny. „Lass mich mal sehen, vier Galleonen, drei Sickel und fünf Knut, dass Remus es herausfindet."

Harry grinste. „Sechs Galleonen, zehn Sickel und neun Knut." Er holte das Geld heraus. „Dass Remus nicht weiß, wer Miss Cinderella ist."

Ginny grinste und schrieb den Betrag auf ein Pergament.

„Mach dich bereit zu verlieren, Potter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hallo erstmal!_

_Also das war das 11. Kapitel, das 12. kommt bald. Wie immer, es geht schneller wenn ihr fleißig reviewt._

_GGLG etuaip _


	12. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer

**Kapitel 12 — Ein Hoffnungsschimmer**

Nach diesem ´Vorsprechen´, das Sirius und Remus für James organisiert hatten, vertraute er seinen Freunden nicht mehr ihm dabei zu helfen Miss Cinderella zu finden. Er war zu besorgt, dass sie ihn reinlegen könnten, indem sie zum Beispiel eine falsche Cinderella anheuerten.

Die Tage wurden schnell zu Wochen und die eigentliche Cinderella kam nie auf ihn zu. Oh sicher, andere Mädchen, die behaupteten, sie wären Cinderella, kamen auf ihn zu, doch keine war die Richtige.

James war schon dabei die Hoffnung, dass er Cinderella je finden würde, aufzugeben.

„Vielleicht habe ich die ganze Zeit geträumt.", sagte er eines Tages nach Unterrichtsende. „Vielleicht ist das alles ein Traum und wenn ich mich kneife, werde ich aufwachen und es wird wieder der 30. Oktober sein."

Sirius grinste und kniff James in den Arm.

„AUTSCH! Das hat wehgetan! Gottverdammt, Sirius, wofür war das?"

„Du hast gesagt, du willst, dass jemand dich kneift, damit du siehst ob du träumst.", protestierte Sirius. „Ich war nett genug, das zu tun!"

„Wieso, du verdammter Bastard-"

„Leute, Leute.", sagte Remus beruhigend. „Diskutiert nicht darüber. Mein Gott, muss ich immer Friedensmacher für euch beide spielen?"

Die zwei nickten „Yup."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Verrückt."

„JAMES!", schrie eine Stimme. „JAAAAMMESSS!"

Der Gerufene drehte sich um und sah ein Mädchen mit braunen Augen und braunen Haaren vor sich stehen.

„Ich bin es, James!", hauchte das Mädchen atemlos. „Ich bin deine Miss Cinderella. Ich hab dich während des letzten Monats gesucht!"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, aber das bist du nicht."

Das Mädchen stampfte fest mit dem Fuß auf. „Wieso?", jammerte sie.

„Weil meine Cinderella rote Haar hatte."

„Was?", zischte Remus.

James wandte sich Remus zu. „Ich sagte, meine Cinderella hatte rote Haare."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Remus aufgeregt. „Verdammt noch mal, wieso hast du uns das nicht vorher gesagt?"

„Ich hab daran gedacht, wie ihr Haar glänzte und dabei immer an Blut gedacht.", erinnerte sich James. „Außerdem habe ich mich einfach daran erinnert, also beruhig dich."

Remus' Augen schimmerten und eine Sekunde später lief er los.

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund an. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Das Mädchen stapfte wieder mit dem Fuß auf. „Ähm hallo? Jamie?"

„Verschwinde, du Schwindlerin."

--

„Nun, ich muss sagen-", sagte Tessa heiter, „Das war lustig."

Erika sah ihre Schwester an. „Wie kannst du denken, dass es lustig war? Ich denke, dass es grausam war. Zuzusehen wie Mädchen aussortiert werden, weil sie nicht wie das wirkliche Mädchen aussehen."

„Nein, es wäre grausam gewesen diese Demütigung zu verpassen. Hast du das fette Mädchen gesehen? Wie war ihr Name - Leslie Hannah? Wie zur Hölle kommt sie darauf, dass sie als Miss Cinderella ausgewählt werden könnte! Schließlich wissen wir ALLE, wer die WIRKLICHE Miss Cinderella ist!"

„SHHH!" Erika sah sich misstrauisch um. Es könnte auch nur ihre Phantasie gewesen sein, aber sie dachte, sie hätte etwas gehört.

Tessa sah ihre Schwester verärgert an. „Was?"

„Ich denke, ich habe jemanden gehört."

Tessa verdrehte die Augen, blieb aber still.

„Ehrlich, Tess, du musst wirklich lernen den Mund zu halten. Nach allem was wir wissen könnte James hinter der nächsten Ecke lauern und uns zuhören!"

„Erika, ich schwöre, du bist Paranoid."

Als die zwei Mädchen weitergingen, fluchte jemand anderes. „Verdammt."

--

Als die Zeit verging wurde Lily sogar noch sicherer, dass ihre geheime Identität als Miss Cinderella nicht aufgedeckt werden würde.

Anfang Dezember ging Lily in die Große Halle und rannte prompt in jemanden rein.

„Ups.", sagte Lily sanft. „Tut mir Leid."

„Nein, es war meine Schuld.", entschuldigte die Person sich.

Lily sah auf um zu sehen in wen sie gelaufen war. Es war James Potter. Ihr Herz pochte und ihr Bauch kribbelte.

„James!", quietschte sie.

„Hi Lily.", James zupfte an seiner Robe, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Bei mir – ähm – läuft es okay." Lily hoffte dass ihre Stimme nicht brach. „Wie läuft die Suche?"

James lies die Schultern hängen. „Nicht sehr gut. Es gibt keine Hinweise und die einzigen Cinderellas die ich finde, sind nicht die richtige."

Lily schenkte ihm ein angestrengtes Lächeln. „Kopf hoch! Du weißt nie wann der richtige Moment kommen kann."

„Ich habe eine lange Zeit gewartet.", sagte James trist. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er vor der ganzen Schule in der Großen Halle mit der schüchternen Lily über Miss Cinderella sprach.

Lily nickte mitfühlend und versuchte sich innerlich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie fühlte sich so schlecht! James verletzte es offensichtlich ziemlich schwer, dass seine Cinderella nicht auf ihn zukam. Lily wollte genau jetzt verzweifelt ´ICH BIN DEINE CINDERELLA!´ schreien.

Aber sie tat es nicht.

Stattdessen tätschelte sie James´ Schulter. Sie fühlte eine plötzliche Wärme, die von beiden nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Hey, du weißt es nie. Miss Cinderella könnte auf dich warten und du erkennst sie nicht wieder. Sie könnte sogar direkt unter deiner Nase sein!"

Sie gab ihm raffinierte, sogar offensichtliche, Hinweise, dass SIE das Mädchen war, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Allerdings stellte James sich gerade ziemlich dämlich an und war unkonzentriert.

James schenkte Lily das berühmte leuchtende 'James Potter' Grinsen. „Danke, Lily. Du hast mir neue Zuversicht gegeben, dass ich sie finden kann."

Lily lächelte ihn schwach an. „Komm einfach zu mir, immer wenn du einen Moral Verstärker brauchst."

James winkte ihr zum Abschied und verlies die Große Halle.

_Oh James, kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich deine Cinderella bin?_

_--_

„Nun, sieh dir das mal an!", sagte Morgan. „Die schüchterne Lily Evans _spricht_ tatsächlich!"

„Oh wow.", keuchte Marissa und legte einen perfekt manikürten Finger leicht auf ihren perfekt geschminkten Mund. „Wirklich! Wow, ich dachte sie ist stumm!"

„Und es ist nicht irgendeine Person mit der sie spricht.", sagte Morgan und warf Kelly einen Blick zu. „Es ist _James Potter._"

„Was?"

Morgan zeigte auf Lily und James. „Sieh selbst."

Kelly schubste Morgan zur Seite damit sie einen besseren Blick hatte.

„Pass doch auf.", zischte Morgan. Seit ihrer Trennung von Sirius war sie zappeliger gewesen und fähig sich selbst zu verteidigen.

„Nein, DU passt auf." Kelly hielt mit Morgan Blickkontakt bis Morgan wegschaute. Es sowieso sinnlos mit Kelly zu diskutieren. Sie gewann immer.

Kellys Augen verengen sich. „Worüber redet Evans mit James?"

„Oh mein Gott!" Marissa riss die Augen auf. „Ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht!"

„Wurde auch Zeit.", murmelte Morgan.

Auch wenn Kelly nicht über Witze von anderen außer ihren eigenen und James´ lachte, fühlte sie wie ihre Mundwinkel sich hoben als wolle sie lachen.

Marissa tat so als würde sie Morgan nicht gehört haben, als sie sich vorlehnte als ob sie ihren Freundinnen ein paar schmutzige Gerüchte erzählen wollte, von denen niemand anders etwas hören sollte.

„Was ist wenn Lily Evans Miss Cinderella ist?" Marissas braune Augen wurden sogar noch weiter.

Kelly kicherte und bald schloss Morgan sich ihr an bis die Beiden sich vor lachen schüttelten.

Marissa, die es nicht mochte aus einem Insider Witz ausgeschlossen zu werden, begann ebenfalls zu lachen und stoppte nicht vor Kelly und Morgan.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Marissa unsicher.

„Du!", keuchte Morgan und wischte sich vorsichtig die Lachtränen weg, „Oh Merlin, das war lustig."

„Allerdings…", sagte Kelly kalt, „Wie kannst du auch nur denken, dass _Lily Evans _Miss Cinderella sein könnte?"

„Ich weiß nicht. War nur ne Idee. Vielleicht waren es auch die Zwillinge.", sagte Marissa achselzuckend.

Kelly verdreht die Augen. „Pff - bitte, die Freaks, die die besten Freundinnen vom Weihnachtsbaum sind? _Keinesfalls_! Ich hab Zwilling Nummer eins mit den schwarzen Haaren, mit diesem Perversen Mitchell Braden tanzen und Zwilling Nummer Zwei war mit Kendall Porter zusammen."

„Was ist mit Evans?", fragte Morgan. „Mit wem hat sie getanzt?"

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht in ihrem Turm geblieben.", antwortete Kelly und besserte ihren Lippenstift aus. „Wir alle wissen, dieses Mädchen hat zwei linke Füße."

--

Lily war schlecht gelaunt, als sie sich neben ihre besten Freundinnen an den Frühstückstisch setzte und sich einen Toast nahm. Sie war so bedrückt, dass sie Tessas und Erikas überraschte Blicke nicht mitbekam. Doch sie ihre Blicke auf sich liegen fühlte, sah sie auf. „Was?"

„Hast du mit James Potter geredet?", fragte Erika.

Lily nickte während sie eine dicke Lage Marmelade auf ihrem Toast verteilte.

„Worüber hast du mit ihm geredet?", fragte Erika eifrig.

„Ich hab ihn nach seiner Suche nach Miss Cinderella gefragt."

„Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du seine Cinderella bist?", flüsterte Tessa.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich James das gesagt hätte, hättest du ihn lachen und mich in Tränen aus der Halle laufend gesehen."

Tessa schüttelt den Kopf als wolle sie 'Oh Lily' sagen.

„Worüber hast du mit ihm geredet?", fragte Erika beharrlich.

Lily nahm einen bissen ihres Toasts. „Oh. Ich hab ihm raffinierte Hinweise, dass ich M.C. bin, gegeben."

„M.C?" Erika warf mit einem Kopfschütteln ihre Haare über ihre Schultern.

Tessa knuffte ihre Schwester. „Miss Cinderella, Idiot."

„SHHH!"

„Sorry."

„Jedenfalls-", fuhr Lily fort, „Habe ich ihm gesagt, dass Miss Cinderella direkt unter seiner Nase ist und dass sie auf ihn wartet, er sie aber nicht erkennt."

„Pleite", grinste Tessa, „Ich hätte das erraten."

„Ja, aber ich wette der Junge war ein bisschen dämlich. Er ist abgehauen mit den Worten, dass ich ihm ´Zuversicht´ gegeben hätte."

Erika zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das ist besser als nichts."

„Wahr – Ich würde es hassen, wenn etwas schreckliches passieren würde, wie zum Beispiel, dass einer seiner Freunde es herausfin-"

„Hey Tessa."

Die drei Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen Mitchell Braden vor sich stehen. Ein verliebter Ausdruck klebte auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hi Mitchell.", begrüßten Erika und Lily den Jungen.

„Hau ab, Bisamratte.", knurrte Tessa.

Mitchell blies Tessa einen Kuss zu. „Ich warte auf dich, mein Liebling." Er ging rückwärts weg und betrachtete seine Teuerste.

Tessas Gesicht wurde feuerrot und sie verbarg ihren Kopf ihn ihren Armen. „Wer auch immer irgendwas über Mitchell sagt, ich werde ihn umbringen."

„Ich denke es ist süß.", gurrte Erika. „Er hat sich in der Nähe von anderen Mädchen noch nie so benommen."

„Ich fühle mich so geschmeichelt.", sagte Tessa sarkastisch. „Gott verdammt, wie ich mir doch wünsche, dass ich nie mit ihm getanzt hätte! Hat einer von euch beiden einen Zeitumkehrer?"

Die zwei Mädchen schüttelten den Kopf.

„Sorry Tess.", sagte Erika mitfühlend.

Lily hingegen starrte ein paar Momente einfach nur in die Luft. Sie rang mit etwas, bevor sie es dann raus ließ, „Ich kann das nicht mehr."

Tessa und Erika wirbelten herum und sahen ihre Freundin mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. „Was kannst du nicht mehr? Seit dem Anfang des ersten Schuljahrs zum Frühstück Toast zu essen?"

„Nein!"

„Was dann?", fragte Erika besorgt.

„Ich liebe ihn.", wisperte Lily.

„Wen? Mitchell Braden? Ihh, Lils. Das ist ekelig."

„Nein.", wisperte Lily wieder.

„Wer sonst könnte es möglicherweise sei - oh mein Gott." Erika riss die Augen auf als Tessa es aussprach. „James Potter?"

--

James ging fröhlich durch die Korridore. Nachdem er mit Lily gesprochen hatte, war seine Zuversicht wieder gewachsen. Lily hatte Recht. Miss Cinderella war einfach zu schüchtern um sich zu outen. Oder sie hatte Angst.

Als er den Flur entlang spazierte rannte er in Remus.

„Ahoi, Remus.", sagte James fröhlich.

„Hey James, weshalb bist du so glücklich?"

„Ich habe heute mit Lily gesprochen.", antwortete James.

Remus verengte die Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Yup, und sie hat meinen Kampfgeist gestärkt! Sie sagte, dass meine Cinderella _direkt unter meiner Nase _ist! Und dass sie in der Nähe ist, ich sie aber nicht wieder erkenne! Das bedeutet, dass sie _hier _an dieser Schule ist, Remus! Ich kann sie immer noch finden!"

Remus' waren immer noch argwöhnisch verengt. „Genau das hat sie gesagt?"

James nickte, er bemerkte währenddessen nicht, dass Remus eine Schlussfolgerung herbeileitete.

„Okay dann, James.", sagte Remus. „Wir sehen uns."

Als James weiterging, dachte Remus,

_Könnte Lily Miss Cinderella sein?_

--

„Ha ha!", gackerte Ginny, „Ich hatte Recht! Remus WEIß, dass es Lily ist!"

„Nein, tut er nicht!" Harry war noch nicht bereit seine Niederlage zuzugeben. „Er denkt, dass es Lily sein könnte. Das ist nicht das gleiche."

„OH doch, das ist es."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Bis Remus zum Ergebnis kommt, werde ich mein Geld nicht abgeben."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und schlug die Seite um, um mit Kapitel 13 zu beginnen. Ein teuflisches Lächeln tauchte auf ihrem Gesicht auf.

„Ich mag dieses Kapitel.", sagte sie gemein, „Es ist auf meiner Seite."

„Was?" Harry sah über Ginnys Schulter. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich dem sehr bewusst zu fühlen.

_Hör auf damit, _sagte sie sich selbst, _Hör auf damit. Du magst Harry Potter nicht. Er hat bereits dein Herz gebrochen. _

„Schwachsinn.", fauchte Harry. „Das heißt gar nichts."

Ginny erlangte ihre Selbstbeherrschung wieder und lächelte. „Doch, das tut es und genau das werde ich dir beweisen. Jetzt setz dich und lass mich lesen."


	13. In der Falle!

_Hey!_

_So, hier gibts erstmal Kapitel 13 und wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, dann gibt es morgen schon Kapitel 14._

_GLG etuaip _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Kapitel 13 — In der Falle**

Als Remus den Flur entlang ging, begann er gedanklich die Stücke zusammenzusetzen.

_Miss Cinderella hat rote Haare._

_Lily hat rote Haare._

_Jedes Mal wenn wir Miss Cinderella erwähnen verschwindet Lily._

_Lily verhält sich in James´ Nähe schreckhaft._

_Die Monterrey Zwillinge wissen definitiv etwas über Miss Cinderella._

_Lily hat das Vorsprechen verlassen als James ansprach, welche Haarfarbe Miss Cinderella hatte._

_Zufall? _

_Oder verbirgt Lily etwas vor James?_

_--_

Das Frühstück endete und Lily verlies die Große Halle so schnell sie konnte.

„Was ist ihr Problem?", fragte Tessa als sie ihre Freundin wegrennen sah.

Erika räusperte sich und zeigte auf James, welcher fröhlich mit Sirius und Remus lachte.

„Oh." Tessa guckte auf ihre Uhr. „Wir haben jetzt Freistunde. Ich gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Ich komme mit dir.", sagte Erika. „Vergiss nicht, ich habe jetzt auch Freistunde."

Die Zwillinge wanderten zum Gemeinschaftsraum ohne zu wissen dass jemand ihnen folgte.

Als sie einen Korridor durchschritten, schnaubte Tessa. „Du meine Güte! James wird doch jetzt nicht aufgeben, oder?"

Der Flur war von oben bis unten mit den Cinderella-gesucht Zetteln übersäht.

Erika sah sich sorgfältig um. „Nope."

„Ich schwöre, Lily sollte James einfach sagen, dass sie Miss Cinderella ist!"

„TESSA! SHHH!" Erika blickte sich schnell um, ob jemand sie hören konnte. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand uns hört!"

„Hör auf so ein Quälgeist zu sein. Es folgt uns niemand."

Allerdings wusste Tessa nicht, DASS jemand ihnen folgte.

_Bingo. _

_--_

Lily konnte nicht anders als ihre Augen auf James Potter zu legen als der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer Professor Merryweather in Zaubertränke weiter über irgendwelche Kreaturen sprach.

Er sah so attraktiv aus, wie er versuchte Merryweather Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, auch wenn es nichts nutzte. Sie seufzte verträumt und brannte darauf ihm zu sagen, wer sie wirklich war.

„Miss Evans? Haben sie eine Antwort darauf?" Professor Merryweather's Frage zog Lily aus ihrem Tagestraum.

Plötzlich fühlte sie alle Augen auf sich gerichtet und war sich dessen sehr bewusst.

„Ähm.", sagte sie mit gesenktem Blick. „Ein Rattenschwanz?"

„Exzellent. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Lily war überrascht, dass sie richtig gelegen hatte und sah zu James rüber. Er bemerkte ihr Starren und lächelte sie an.

Lily senkte ihren Blick als ihr Gesicht knallrot wurde. Sie konnte praktisch fühlen wie James sie für die nächsten fünf Minuten anstarrte.

_Wenn er nur wüsste, wer ich wirklich bin!_

_--_

Tessa und Erika saßen ziemlich gelangweilt im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten bereits zwei Mal Schach und Koboldstein gespielt und Erika versuchte Tessa durch die _Teen Witch_ auszufragen, aber Tessa weigerte sich einfach. Sie verachtete dieses Magazin.

Deshalb brachte Tessa ihre Unterhaltung auf ihr Lieblingsthema: Miss Cinderella. „Ich wünschte wirklich, dass Lily James sagen würde, dass sie Miss Cinderella ist!", jammerte Tessa. „Er würde ihr glauben, wenn sie das Kleid mitbringen und es anziehen würde! Vergiss nicht die Maske! Wenn sie die anziehen würde, wüsste James es automatisch! Außerdem ist da noch die Unterhaltung, die sie hatten! Lily würde es wissen und er würde es wissen und sie würde nicht ausgelacht werden."

„Ich weiß, Tess.", sagte Erika mitfühlend. „Aber Lily wird das nicht machen."

„Warum tun wir es dann nicht?"

„Ich werde nicht das Vertrauen meiner Freundin missbrauchen!", erklärte Erika. „Wenn Lily James sagen will, dass sie Cinderella ist, dann kann sie es. Andernfalls sind unsere Lippen versiegelt. Besonders deine große Klappe."

Tessa guckte finster und verschränkte die Arme. „Was? Ich habe keine große Klappe."

„Doch hast du. Erinnerst du dich an das Vorsprechen? Du hast Lilys Geheimnis fast verraten!"

„Oh sei still." Tessa nahm ihren schwarzen Nagellack aus ihrer Tasche und begann sich die Nägel mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit zu lackieren.

Erika sah sie verächtlich an. „Kannst du deine Nägel nicht in einer anderen Farbe lackieren?"

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht pink oder blau?"

„Schwarz und rot sind die besten Farben. Wo wir davon sprechen, hast du meinen roten Nagellack genommen?"

Etwas raschelte hinter einem Sessel und Erika wirbelte rum.

Ihre Schwester sah sie spöttisch an. „Was guckst du?"

„Ich schwöre, ich habe etwas gehört."

„Erika, du musst aufhören Dinge zu hören, die nicht existieren! Halt die Klappe und sag mir ob du meinen roten Nagellack genommen hast!"

„Hab ich nicht."

Die Person hinter dem Sessel lächelte zuversichtlich als sich auf ihr Papier schrieb: _Lily hat das grüne trägerlose Kleid das M.C. getragen hat. Tessa und Erika haben gerade darüber gesprochen._

Die Person sah auf den Boden und stoppte das magische Aufnahmegerät. Hier war der Beleg. Es bewies, dass Lily Christine Evans das Mädchen war, nachdem James für die letzten zwei Monate gesucht hatte.

Sich einen Umhang umwerfend schlich die Person aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne dass die Zwillinge es merkten.

--

_Bring. _

Die Glocke signalisierte das Ende der Stunde.

Lily schwang sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und verlies den Raum Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Lily jetzt Freistunde.

Lily kletterte die Treppen hoch und blieb vor dem Eingangsportrait stehen.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame.

„Feenlicht.", sagte Lily und das Portraitloch wurde geöffnet. Sie kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihren Schlafsaal, wo ihre beiden besten Freundinnen einander gerade die Fingernägel lackierten.

„Hey.", sagte sie und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Hey.", sagte Erika, die ihre Nägel adrett pink anmalen lies. „Da ist eine Nachricht für dich."

„Eine Nachricht? Von wem?"

Tessa drehte schulterzuckend den Deckel ihres roten Nagellacks ab. „Wissen wir nicht. Es ist nur vom Empfänger zu öffnen. Nebenbei, hast du meinen roten Nagellack gesehen? Ich muss jetzt deinen benutzen."

Erika sah auf die Uhr. „Oh verflixt! Tessa! Wir kommen zu spät zu Alte Runen!"

„Ist mir egal."

„Nun, mir aber nicht! Komm schon!"

„Aber ich habe meine Nägel noch nicht fertig!"

„Das kann warten! Komm schon!"

Seufzend und grummelnd über ihre ärgerliche tugendhafte Schwester hüpfte Tessa von ihrem Bett auf, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und folgte ihrer Schwester aus der Tür. Nur Lily war jetzt noch übrig.

Lily war neugierig warum sie einen Brief bekommen hatte und nahm ihn von ihrem Kissen runter. _Lily Evans_ stand auf dem Umschlag. Sie runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Brief.

_Liebe Lily,_

_Ich kenne dein Geheimnis. Du bist Miss Cinderella. Lüge nicht und sag dass du es nicht bist, denn ich weiß dass du es bist. Ich habe Beweise, dass du es bist._

_Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder es James bis Samstag zu Gestehen oder mich es ihm sagen lassen._

_Wenn du wissen willst was für einen belastenden Beweis ich gegen dich habe, dann triff mich nach dem Abendessen an der Statur von Wendelin dem Verrückten._

Die Notiz war ununterschrieben.

Lilys Hände zitterten als sie ihre Augen aufriss. Jemand kannte ihr Geheimnis. Und derjenige würde es ausplaudern.

Oh shit, shit, shit, das war echt beschissen.

Sie las die Nachricht noch einmal und las den Teil über den ´Beweis´ besonders sorgfältig.

Welchen Nachweis hatte die Person gegen sie? Sie hatte es nie vor jemand anderen erwähnte!

Wer konnte diese Person sein? Sie hoffte, dass es nicht Kelly Crosby oder ihre zwei Freundinnen waren. Gott, das wäre schrecklich!

Aber wer könnte es sein? Es konnte keiner der Marauder sein! Gott nein!

Nun, wer auch immer die Person war, sie hatte einen Beweise und es war klar, dass er ihn gegen Lily einsetzen würde.

--

Sie dachte nicht, dass der Unterricht je zu Ende gehen könnte, aber endlich tat er es. Es war Abendessenszeit.

Lily rannte die Treppen runter zur Großen Halle mit ihren Freundinnen im Kielwasser.

„Whoa, Mädchen!", schrie Tessa und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Schülermengen, „Warum so eilig?"

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich nur hungrig.", antwortete Erika. „So wie ich."

„Ja, aber Lily benimmt sich nie so. Sie ist sehr… schreckhaft."

„Oh, hör auf zu klatschen und lass uns aufholen."

Als die Zwillinge zu Lily aufschlossen aß sie bereits so schnell sie konnte ihr Abendessen.

„Beruhig dich, Tiger.", sagte Tessa als sie Lily dabei zusah, wie diese aß als hätte sie ein paar Jahre kein anständiges Mahl mehr gehabt. „Was ist dein Problem?"

Lily wusste, dass sie es zumindest ihren Freundinnen sagen sollte, aber die Klatschkönigin von Gryffindor (Schockierenderweise war es nicht Marissa Everhard) Winona Steffey saß genau neben ihr.

Lily wusste, dass in der Minute, in der Winona irgendwas über Miss Cinderella hören würde, sie es weitertratschen würde.

Schlimm genug, dass jemand es wusste. Es brauchte nicht auch noch die ganze Schule zu wissen.

„Nichts.", log Lily und schob sich Essen in den Mund. „Es ist alles okay."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Erika besorgt. „Weil, du isst schneller als sonst und das ist nicht gut für dich."

„Mir geht's gut!"

„Wenn du es sagst."

Nicht mal drei Minuten später sprang Lil auf. „Wir sehen uns nachher." Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Große Halle.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Erika.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, sis."

--

Als Lily rausrannte lächelte die Person. _Sie ist pünktlich_. Perfekt. Die Person stand auf und nahm einen Geheimgang zur Statur von Wendelin dem Verrückten.

--

Lily durchquerte Korridore und Durchgänge bis sie von weitem die Statur des seltsamen Mannes mit dem Namen Wendelin sah.

Als sie die Statur erreicht hatte, hörte sie eine Stimme. „Lily Evans. Freut mich, dass du gekommen bist."

Sie wirbelte herum und keuchte. „Oh mein Gott!"

Remus Lupin stand direkt vor ihr, ein grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Remus!", schnaufte sie. „Was - NEIN! Das kannst nicht du sein!"

Er nickte. „Leider doch, Lily."

Lily fühlte wie es in ihren Ohren zu klingen begann. Keinesfalls konnte das passieren. Einer von James Potters besten Freunden hatte ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden! Sie fühlte sich als würde sie von dem Schock in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Was ist dein Beweis?", wisperte Lily. „Was ist dein Beweis, dass du weißt, dass ich Miss Cinderella bin?"

Remus lächelte Lily zu und nahm das Aufnahmegerät raus. Er drückte Play und Lily hört Tessas und Erikas ganze Unterhaltung.

Sie riss die Augen auf und sank an der harten, kalten Steinwand hinunter bis auf den Fußboden.

_Ich werde sie umbringen_, dachte sie. _Ich werde sie beide umbringen. Einem nach dem anderen._

Remus konnte nicht anders als das Mädchen zu bemitleiden, als er sie ansah. Sie war offensichtlich ziemlich schockiert.

„Wie hast du das alles herausgefunden?", fragte Lily. „Woher hast du diese Informationen?"

Remus fühlte sich unwohl. „Ich hab ihnen nachspioniert." Remus rubbelte sich nervös seinen Nacken.

Lily sah zu ihm hoch. „Remus!"

„Hey, ich bin ein Marauder. Das ist Teil unseres Kodex.", sagte er achselzuckend.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du das Ernst gemeint, dass ich es James bis Samstag sagen muss?", fragte Lily ängstlich.

„Naja." Remus fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare. „Das habe ich nur geschrieben um dich einzuschüchtern. Du musst es ihm nicht bis Samstag gesagt haben, aber zumindest bis das Jahr zu Ende ist. Das ist nur fair."

Lily seufzte.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, dann mache ich es für dich."

Lilys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Das würdest du nicht.", wisperte sie. „Das ist nicht fair."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schwach. „Das Leben ist nicht fair."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann.", sagte Lily. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich es James sagen kann."

„Wieso?", fragte Remus.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Was ist offensichtlich?" Remus war scheinbar verwirrt.

„Sieh mich an!", explodierte Lily. „James wird mir nicht glauben, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich Miss Cinderella bin!"

„Und wieso nicht?" Remus war jetzt definitiv verärgert.

„Weil ich das schüchterne, kluge Mädchen bin, das niemand beachtet. Ich bin der menschliche Weihnachtsbaum. James ist einer der beliebtesten Jungen der Schule! Stell dir seine Reaktion vor, wenn er herausfindet, dass seine Cinderella die schüchterne Lily Evans ist!"

„Du lässt James wie jemanden aussehen, der dich auslachen würde.", sagte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

„Das würde er.", wisperte Lily. „Alle würden das."

„Nun bist du verallgemeinernd.", sagte Remus. „Nicht alle beliebten Schüler würden dich auslachen. Sieh mich an! Ich würde das nicht tun. Ich würde dir glauben."

Lily schnaubte. „Ja. Richtig. Warum hat James dann den anderen fünftausend Mädchen nicht geglaubt, die gesagt haben, dass sie Miss Cinderella wären?"

„Er braucht Ehrlichkeit und einen guten Beweis.", antwortete Remus. „Wieso denkst du hat er die Maske benutzt?"

„Freut mich zu hören, dass meine Maske in guten Händen ist.", murmelte Lily.

Remus riss die Augen auf. „Ha! Ich weiß, wie du es beweisen kannst! Du musst die Maske anziehen! Sobald du sie angezogen hast, wird James erkennen, dass du es bist!"

„Vergiss es, Remus.", sagte Lily fest. „Ich werde es ihm keineswegs sagen."

„Du kannst es." Remus kam näher zu Lily. „Und du wirst."

--

Lily machte sich schweren Herzens zurück auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Ich war so nah_, dachte sie. _So nah. Dieses Geheimnis hätte ich mit ins Grab nehmen können!_

Remus war hinterhältig, das musste sie zugeben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so was tun könnte.

Von jetzt an musste sie ein Auge auf ihn halten.

„Passwort?"

Sie sah erschrocken auf.

_Wow, das war eher als ich erwartet hatte_, dachte sie.

„Feenlicht.", antwortete sie ausdruckslos und das Portrait schwang auf.

„Hey Lils! Da bist du ja! Wir haben uns gefragt wo du denn hin verschwunden bist!"

Sie musste lächeln als sie ihre zwei besten Freundinnen sah.

„Lily, was ist los?", fragte Erika besorgt als sie die Rothaarige ansah. „Du siehst blass aus. Bist du krank?"

„Das ist weil sie das Essen in einer unnatürlichen Geschwindigkeit verschlungen hat.", sagte Tessa trotzig, „Sie hat schneller als Sirius Black gegessen."

„Mädels.", wisperte Lily, „Jemand hat es herausgefunden."

„Was?", fragte Erika, und hob ihren Kopf. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Jemand hat mein Geheimnis herausgefunden."

„Was?", schrie Tessa geschockt.

--

Remus ging mit außergewöhnlich guter Laune wieder in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte die wirkliche Cinderella gefunden. Warte nur, bis er es James gesagt hatte.

--

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren James und Sirius mit einer Partie Schach beschäftigt.

„Springer auf E-4.", murmelte James.

Sirius grinste. „Dummer Zug, Kumpel. Schach!" Er bewegte seinen Bauer in die Nähe des weißen Königs.

James grinste ebenfalls. „Nein, es ist dein dummer Zug. Schach." Er bewegte seinen Springer zwei Felder vor. „Matt." Er bewegte ihn ein Feld zur Seite nahm sich Sirius´ König.

Sirius Mund fiel auf. „Verdammt!", heulte er auf. „Warum falle ich immer auf diesen Spielzug rein?"

James grinste als er Sirius seine Figuren zurückgab. „Weil du blöd bist. Willst du noch mal spielen?"

„Keinesfalls.", murmelte Sirius. „Das ist das sechste Mal, dass ich gegen dich verloren habe."

„Das siebte Mal ist der Zauber.", versuchte es James.

„Keinesfalls - hey Moony!"

James drehte sich nach links, wo ihr Werwolf Freund gerade mit Hopsern in seinen Schritten auf sie zu kam.

„Wieso bist du so vergnügt?", fragte Sirius, „Hast du eine neue Freundin gefunden?"

Remus ignorierte Sirius und wandte sich James zu.

„Ich habe Miss Cinderella gefunden."

James sprang so schnell auf, dass seine Knie mit dem Schach Bett trafen. Das sprang hoch und die Figuren flogen in alle Richtungen.

„Was?", fragte James geschockt.

„Ich habe Miss Cinderella gefunden.", sagte Remus lächelnd.

„Wo ist sie?" James sah sich im Gemeinschaftraum um. Er dachte, dass Remus sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Das sage ich dir nicht.", sagte Remus.

„_Was_?"

„Ich stimme Prongs dabei zu. Wieso sagst du ihm nicht wer dieses Cinderella Mädchen ist?", fragte Sirius mit offenem Mund.

„Weil-", sagte Remus. „Ich ihr versprochen habe, dass ich es nicht weitersage. Sie will es ihm selbst sagen."

„Ach, komm schon, Moony!", platzte Sirius heraus. „Wieso quälst du James so?"

„Tu ich nicht! Sie ist die Cinderella. Sie will es ihm selbst sagen."

„Kannst du mir zumindest einen Tipp geben, wer sie ist?", fragte James eifrig.

Remus nickte. „Sie ist in unserem Jahrgang."

„Das wars?", fragte James geschockt. „Das passt auf viele Mädchen! Warum sagst du mir nicht in welchem Haus sie ist?"

„Weil-", sagte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Es dann viel zu offensichtlich wäre."

„Wann wird sie es mir sagen?", fragte James.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, noch vor dem Ende des Schuljahres.", sagte Remus.

„So lange?", stutzte James.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie könnte es dir früher sagen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst. Ich muss heute Rundgänge machen."

„Remus!", versuchte James es wieder. „Warum sagt sie es mir nicht jetzt?"

„Weil sie Angst hat, dass du sie auslachen würdest."

--

Ginny grinste und klopfte mit ihren Handflächen auf das Buch. „Ha! Siehst du? Ich habs dir doch gesagt!"

Harry motzte.

„Gib das Geld her, Kretin." Ginny hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt.

Während Harry ihr das Geld gab, sagte er, „Das ist nicht fair. Du hast wahrscheinlich vorgelesen und es herausgefunden!"

Ginny schnaubte. „Ehrlich, wie dumm bist du? Natürlich habe ich das nicht getan! Ich habe das Buch gelesen, während du mir zugehört hast. Keinesfalls habe ich dieses Kapitel schon gelesen."

„Vielleicht hast du Röntgenaugen.", schlug Harry vor. „Dann hättest du den Teil lesen können, während du den anderen laut vorgelesen hast."

„Oh ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Hör einfach auf so ein schlechter Verlierer zu sein."


	14. Das Ende naht

**Kapitel 14 — Das Ende naht**

„Meinst du das Ernst?", schrie Tessa. „Ehrlich? Oh mein Gott!"

Erika schwieg, während sie Lily mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Ich glaube es nicht.", wisperte sie. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Lily lachte hohl. „Euch beiden ist es rausgerutscht?"

„Was!"

„Nein, ist uns nicht!"

„Doch, das ist es.", seufzte Lily und starrte ihre Freundinnen an. „Remus hat alles aufgenommen, was ihr gesagt hat. Er hat euch hinterher spioniert."

„Remus? Remus _Lupin?_ Heilige Scheiße! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gute Junge Remy tatsächlich so etwas Hinterhältiges machen würde?"

Erika war, im Gegensatz dazu, nicht so erfreut.

„Er hat mir hinterher spioniert?", sagte sie empört. „Wie pervers!"

„Nicht so, du Trottel.", Tessa verdrehte die Augen, „Sondern wie, uns folgen und-", Sie blinzelte und schauderte, „Okay, jetzt klingt es pervers."

Lily schüttelte das Haar aus ihren Augen und seufzte. „Gott, das ist ein Albtraum."

„Was hat Remus gesagt?", wisperte Erika.

„Er sagte-", Lily senkte ihre Stimme so dass sich die Zwillinge näher beugen mussten, um sie zu hören, „Dass ich es James bis zum Ende des Jahres sagen muss."

„Du meine Güte, das ist eine lange Zeit von jetzt an! Es ist erst Dezember!"

„Ja, aber bevor sie es bemerkt, ist das Schuljahr zu Ende und sie muss es ihm sagen."

„Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?", fragte Erika.

„Warte nicht bis zur letzten Minute.", mahnte Tessa.

„Werde ich nicht.", sagte Lily mit schimmernden Augen. „Ich werde es ihm in zwei Wochen sagen."

Die Monterrey Zwillinge warfen sich einen identischen Blick zu. Diese Seite an Lily Evans hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Sei einfach vorsichtig.", warnte Erika. „Du willst schließlich nicht, dass die Barbies es herausfinden. Besonders Kelly Crosby nicht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Lily. „Kelly wird NIE herausfinden, dass ich Miss Cinderella bin."

Sie wusste nicht, dass jemand jedes Wort, das sie gesagt hatten, mitgekriegt hatte.

--

„Oh shit man.", stöhnte Sirius während er die drei Mädchen anstarrte, „Oh lieber Gott im Himmel. Lily Evans? _Miss Cinderella?_"

Sirius starrte Lily Evans ein paar weitere Sekunden an, bevor sie und die Zwillinge hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal gingen.

„Was wird James davon halten?", wisperte Sirius sich selbst zu, während er immer noch geschockt dastand.

Plötzlich kamen Remus Worte zu ihm zurück. _Ich hab ihr bis zum Ende des Jahres Zeit gegeben._

Auf keinen Fall würde er es James sagen. Er konnte nur eins tun. Mit Remus sprechen und vielleicht mit Lily.

Während er losrannte um Remus, der in die Bibliothek verschwunden war, zu finden, verpasste er sich gedanklich selbst einen Tritt.

_Wieso habe ich das nicht schon vorher erkannt?_

_--_

James saß im Schulsprecher Turm und sah auf die Maske. Er war der Meinung, dass diese Maske nur einem Mädchen passen konnte, aber dieses bestimmte Mädchen war nirgends zu finden.

Er war glücklich, dass Cinderella immer noch an der Schule war, war aber auch verärgert, dass Remus ihm nicht sagte, wer sie war!

Er schlug sich selbst gegen sie Stirn. _Komm schon, James, denk nach!_

Er dachte zurück an den Halloween Ball, als er mit ihr getanzt hatte. Die wunderschönen roten Locken, die im halbdunkeln geglänzt hatten, die bildschöne Stimme.

Plötzlich traf es ihn.

_Ich bin in Gryffindor_, hatte Miss Cinderella in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht gewispert.

Rote Haare? Gryffindor? Siebtes Jahr?

Nur ein Mädchen passte auf die Beschreibung.

Lily Evans.

James riss die Augen auf, schnappte sich die Maske und betrachtete sie genauer. Er erinnerte sich wie Kelly sie bei dem Vorsprechen untersucht hatte und an ihren geekelten Blick.

Vielleicht konnte er die Person finden, die die Maske an Miss Cinderella verkauft hatte!

Nach ein Paar Minuten Suche, fand James endlich nach was er gesucht hatte. _´Verkauft von Mariettas Kleider für alle Anlässe.´_

Er wusste, dass es kein Hogsmeade Wochenende war, doch das interessierte ihn wirklich nicht. Das nächste war erst in zwei Wochen und so lange konnte er nicht warten. Er schnappte sich die Maske und seinen Tarnumhang und verschwand.

--

Sirius zögerte als er den Eingang der Bibliothek sah. Er war noch nie in eine Bücherei gegangen und er wollte diesen Rekord nicht brechen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. _„Accio _Remus!"Heraus flog ein wütend aussehender Remus Lupin.

„Sirius!", sagte er wütend, „Warum verdammt noch mal hast du das getan?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Sirius.

„Warum bist du nicht einfach wie ein normaler Mensch in die Bibliothek gekommen?"

„Weil-", sagte Sirius einfach, „Ich noch nie in die Bibliothek gegangen bin."

Remus bekämpfte das Verlangen die Augen zu verdrehen. „Also, was willst du?"

Sirius senkte seine Stimme. „Ich weiß, wer Miss Cinderella ist."

Remus hob eine Augebraue. „Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

„Dann, bitte sag, wer ist es?"

„Lily Evans!"

Remus nickte zufrieden. „Nun, wie hast du es herausgefunden?"

„Ganz einfach, ich habe die drei Mädchen reden gehört. Sie wissen ganz sicher nicht wie man Geheimnisse bewahrt."

Remus nickte zustimmend. „Wirst du es James sagen?"

„Was?"

„Ich sagte-" Remus seufzte verärgert über seinen Freund.

„Nein, nein, ich hab dich gehört. Ich sagte ´was´ in der Bedeutung, wieso sollte ich es ihm sagen?"

„Du wirst es nicht tun?" Remus war erstaunt.

„Nope.", Sirius faltete seine Arme, „Werde ich nicht, weil ich denke, dass der alte Prongsie das alleine herausfinden muss."

„Guter Junge, Sirius. Nun, wenn es dich nicht stört, kann ich zurück in die Bibliothek?"

„Ich denke doch."

--

Es war kalt draußen und es schneite leicht, doch James stapfte weiter.

Seine betäubten Hände umklammerten fest die Maske, während er sich seinen Weg ins Dorf erarbeitete.

Sobald er das Dorf erreicht hatte, fasste er in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„_Weise mir die Richtung."_, murmelte er.

Der Zauberstab drehte sich in seiner Hand herum und zeigte dann endgültig auf Norden.

James steckte den Stab wieder weg und ging nördlich bis er den Laden gefunden hatte.

'_Marietta's Kleider für alle Anlässe.'_

James sah, dass der Laden immer noch offen war, also öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Er begann sofort aufzutauen.

„Hallo?", fragte James laut. „Ist jemand da?"

„Ja?" Herein trat eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren, in lila gekleidet. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ja. Wissen sie, wer diese Maske gekauft hat?" James reichte der Frau die Maske.

Sie betrachtete die Maske und lächelte. „Ich erinnere mich! Diese Maske wurde am Samstag vor Halloween gekauft. Drei Mädchen haben an dem Tag meinen Laden betreten, sie waren sehr höflich. Das Mädchen, das diese Maske gekauft hat, hat ein trägerloses grünes Kleid gekauft. Ich erinnere mich daran noch gut, weil diese Maske-", Sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Maske, „Eine besondere Maske ist. Sie passt bloß dem Eigentümer."

James wusste das bereits, also fragte er, „Erinnern sie sich, wie sie aussah?"

Die Frau dachte einen Moment nach, bevor ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht schmückte. „Ja, tue ich. Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber sie sah ziemlich festlich aus. Dunkelrote Haare, smaragdgrüne Augen. Ich glaube ihr Name war eine Blume."

Jetzt passte alles zusammen.

Seine Cinderella war niemand anders das das schüchterne Mädchen – der menschliche Weihnachtsbaum.

Lily Evans.

Er lächelte so breit, dass er dachte sein Gesicht würde auseinander brechen.

Die Frau lächelte ihn an. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du danach gefragt hast?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat keinen wirklichen Grund. Kann ich die Maske zurückhaben?"

„Natürlich." Die Frau reichte James die Maske, welcher sie wieder einsteckte. „Danke." Dann drehte er sich um, um den Laden zu verlassen. „Frohe Weihnachten."

Die Frau namens Marietta sah zu wie James verschwand und lächelte.

„Miss Cinderella, dein Prinz Charming ist gekommen."


	15. Hüte dich vor der Eiskönigin!

**Kapitel 15 – Hüte dich vor der Eiskönigin!**

James rannte so schnell er konnte durch das Dorf und ignorierte, dass der kalte Wind heulend gegen seine Wangen schlug.

_Bleib wo du bist, Miss Cinderella. _

_--_

Als Sirius durch die Flure des Schlosses spazierte fühlte er etwas in seiner Hosentasche vibrieren.

„Was-" Er fasste hinein und holte seinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel hinaus. „Oh."

Sirius sah James Gesicht in dem Spiegel. „Prongs?"

„Sirius!", schrie James.

„Wo verdammt noch mal bist du?", fragte Sirius perplex. „Bist du draußen? Es friert dort draußen, Kumpel!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Hör zu, du musst Lily hinhalten."

„Evans?"

„Welche andere Lily Evans kennst du?", fragte James sarkastisch.

„Okay, werde ich – aber wieso?"

„Sie ist Miss Cinderella!"

Sirius grinste. „Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Kumpel! Ich habe es vor dir herausgefunden!"

Sirius hatte das erwähnen müssen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er das Recht, darauf ein wenig Stolz zu sein.

„Ja ich weiß – halt sie einfach auf!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil, du Idiot, ich mit ihr reden muss!"

„Du meinst-", kicherte Sirius, „sie ohnmächtig knutschen."

„Oh sei still.", knurrte James. „Halt sie einfach auf, bis ich wieder in der Schule bin!"

„Tschüss.", sagte Sirius heiter und steckte den Spiegel wieder weg als er weiter den Korridor entlang lief.

Er hörte nicht, wie im Hintergrund jemand keuchte und seine perfekt manikürten Fingernägel erschrocken vor seinen Mund hielt.

--

Marissa Everhard war geschockt.

S-C-H-O-C-K, Schock.

Sie hatte gerade mitbekommen wer Miss Cinderella war! Es war niemand anders als der menschliche Weihnachtsbaum, Lily Evans. Das Mädchen, über das ihre beste Freundin, Kelly Crosby, gerne spottete.

Oh mein Gott — _Kelly! _

Marissa wusste, dass sie es Kelly sagen musste.

Das Mädchen rannte, oder besser gesagt ging, so schnell sie konnte zum Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Kelly sich gerade aufhielt.

--

Währenddessen war die Blondine damit beschäftigt, den Brief zu lesen, den ihre _geliebte _Mutter ihr geschickt hatte. Je weiter sie las, desto wütender wurde Kelly. Nachdem sie fertig gelesen hatte, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und verbrannte den Brief.

„Dumme Mutter.", sagte Kelly beleidigt als sie die Reste des Briefes verschwinden ließ.

Kelly verachtete ihre Mutter, die berühmte Amelia Renette Crosby. Für Amelia war Kelly nur ein dummes kleines Kind, dass sie herumkommandieren konnte und dass einen Sohn ihrer Freunde, welche alle reich, reinblütig und arrogant waren und eine Menge Land in England besaßen, heiraten würde, um die Familienehre zu erhalten. Was Kelly übrigens für Quatsch hielt.

Für Kelly war Amelia eine kaltherzige Frau, die sich nicht mal um ihr eigenes Kind sorgte, nur um ihre Karriere und darum, Kelly mit einem aristokratischen (und perversen) Sohn ihrer Freunde zu verheiraten.

Amelia war sehr erfreut gewesen, dass Kelly als ihren Freund (jetzt Exfreund) James Potter gewählt hatte und hatte damals einen zweiseitigen Brief geschrieben, in der sie erklärte, warum James Potter als einen ´Verehrer´ zu haben eine exzellente Idee war und wie es die Familie vorankommen lassen würde.

Unglücklicherweise für Kelly hatte ihre Mutter herausgefunden, dass sie und James sich getrennt hatten und Amelia hatte ihr einen dreiseitigen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie sie ausschimpfte und ihr befahl, das sie besser einen Weg finden sollte, dass James sich wieder in sie verliebte oder sie würde den Crosby Namen ruinieren.

Oh, buuh huuh für Amelia Renette Crosby vielleicht.

Kelly liebte James immer noch mit ihrem ganzen Herzen, aber sie würde nicht wieder mit ihm zusammenkommen nur um ihre Mutter zufrieden zu stellen. Sie war siebzehn Jahre alt und konnte tun was ihr gefiel. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Treuhandvermögen mit dem sie ein kleines Land ernähren konnte und wenn sie ihren Abschluss machte, würde sie das ganze Geld nehmen und damit machen was sie wollte.

BAM.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen und gab eine keuchende Marissa Everhard frei.

„Marissa!", schnappte Kelly wütend. „Hast du schon mal etwas von _klopfen_ gehört?"

Marissa eilte zu Kelly rüber und klopfte in die Luft. „Okay, ich habe geklopft."

„Was willst du?" Kelly faltete ihre Arme und sah ihre so genannte beste Freundin an.

„Ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten.", erklärte Marissa mit leuchtenden braunen Augen.

„Worüber?" Kelly wurde langsam wütend dass ihre dumme Freundin nicht auf den Punkt kam.

„Miss Cinderella!"

Kellys azurblaue Augen wurden weit als sie vom Bett sprang und Marissa direkt in die Augen sah.

„Was über sie?", fragte sie tödlich.

„Ich weiß wer sie wirklich ist.", prahlte Marissa.

„Sage es mir.", sagte Kelly wütend und hob ihren Zauberstab. „JETZT."

Marissa nickte eifrig um die Eiskönigin zufrieden zu stellen.

„Es ist Lily Evans!"

--

Währenddessen hatte es sich Lily Evans mit einem guten Buch im Schulsprecherturm gemütlich gemacht.

Neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand ein dampfender Becher Kakao.

Lily nahm die Tasse und genoss das Aroma. Gerade als sie einen Schluck des Heißgetränkes nahm, flog die Tür auf und erschreckte sie somit.

„Was verdam-" Lily sah hinüber und fand eine schwer atmende Erika Monterrey den Raum betreten.

„Erika?"

„Lil, ich flehe dich an. Verlasse diesen Raum NICHT!"

„Wieso?", fragte Lily, setzte ihren Kakao ab und ging zu der Freundin. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil Kelly Crosby weiß, dass du Miss Cinderella bist!"

Alle Farbe wich aus Lilys Gesicht. „Nein.", wisperte sie. „_NEIN_!"

„DOCH!", schrie Erika. „Sie sucht gerade nach dir."

„Wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

„Sie ist zu mir gekommen und hat mich gefragt, ob ich wüsste wo du bist.", sagte Erika.

„Was hat sie genau gesagt?"

„Sie sagte-", Erika machte das Mädchen nach, „'Hey Monterrey, hast du Evans gesehen? Ich muss mir ihr darüber 'reden', dass sie mir James Potter am Halloween Ball gestohlen hat. Ich weiß, dass sie Miss Cinderella ist'."

„Was hast du gesagt?", hauchte Lily.

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich im Bad bist. Sie und Marissa gehen da gerade hin. Alles was ich sage ist, verlasse diesen Raum NICHT, wenn du nicht umgebracht werden willst!"

„Okay.", versprach Lily.

Erika verließ den Raum.

Lily wandte sich zitternd wieder ihrem Buch zu, fand es aber schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

Schließlich war eine sehr teuflische Person gerade hinter ihr her.

Und es war nicht Voldemort.

--

„LILY!", schrie Sirius durch den langen Flur. „LILY-BILLY EVANS! WO BIST DUUUUUUU?"

Tessa Monterrey legte ihre Hände auf ihre Ohren als sie auf der Gegenseite des Flurs ging. Herrgott noch mal, dieser Junge konnte NICHT die Klappe halten.

„LILLEEEE! ICH MUSS DICH FINDEN!"

Tessa seufzte müde und wusste, dass der Idiot die Klappe nicht halten würde, bis er Lily gefunden hatte. Deshalb entschied sie sich die Gute Samariterin zu spielen und ihm zu sagen, wo die Rothaarige war.

„Hey Tessa.", sagte eine Möchtegern sexy Stimme.

Sie stöhnte als sie sich umdrehte um den perversen und nervigen Mitchell Braden zu sehen. Woher er wusste, wo sie war, ging über ihren Horizont heraus. Tessa hatte die Vorahnung, dass Mitchell sie verfolgte.

„Braden!", stöhnte sie. „Kannst du verschwinden?"

„Willst du mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen?", fragte Mitchell. „Mit mir wirst du eine tolle Zeit haben."

„Ich würde eher mit Severus Snape gehen.", sagte Tessa fies, „Und dann erst mit dir. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss Sirius finden."

Mitchell runzelte die Stirn. „Du magst Sirius?"

Tessa dachte schnell nach. Wenn sie ja sagen würde, dann würde Mitchell sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten.

„Ja, tue ich."

„Nun, wir sehen uns.", sagte Mitchell niedergeschlagen.

Tessa grinste süffisant als er wegging. Natürlich mochte sie Sirius nicht. Das war bloß ein Teil des Plans um Mitchell Braden loszuwerden.

„LILLLEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH LILLEEE!"

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Black.", murmelte Tessa als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm machte. Sie fand Sirius herumspazierend und Lilys Namen durch die Gänge schreiend.

„Black!", schrie sie. „Was verdammt noch mal ist dein Problem?"

Sirius wandte sich ihr zu. „Zwilling!", schrie er.

Tessa faltete die Arme und blickte finster. „Ich bin Tessa."

„Was auch immer. Weißt du wo Lily ist?"

Tessa verengte ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Wieso?"

„Weil-", sagte Sirius ohne nachzudenken, „James sie sucht. Er weiß, dass sie Miss Cinderella ist."

„Wirklich?", hauchte Tessa verblüfft. „Wie hat er es geschafft dass herauszufinden?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Alles was er gesagt hat war, halt Lily auf, bis ich wieder da bin. Weißt du wo sie ist?"

Tessa dachte zurück an das, was Lily gesagt hatte, bevor sie gegangen war.

„Sie ist im Schulsprecherraum.", sagte Tessa schnell. „Kennst du das Passwort?"

„Natürlich. Es ist ´Magie´, oder?"

„Nein, es ist jetzt ein 'Ein Löffelchen voll Zucker'. Lily hat es geändert."

Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ein Löffelchen voll Zucker?"

„Mary Poppins.", erklärte Tessa, „Einer von Lilys Lieblings Muggel Filmen. Wieso rede ich überhaupt noch mit dir? Geh Lily aufhalten!"

Sirius stand gerade wie ein Brett und salutierte, „Aye aye Käpt'n!"

--

Kelly war aufgebracht.

Verdammt aufgebracht.

Wie _konnte_ dieses Mädchen es wagen _ihren_ (Ex)Freund zu stehlen! Sie und James waren wegen Lily getrennt!

Wieso, diese kleine _Schlampe. _

Kelly war jetzt noch wütender, weil sie gerade ins Bad geguckt hatte und dort kein Zeichen von Lily Evans war! Dieser Zwilling hatte sie_ angelogen_!

Welcher Zwilling sie auch war, dafür würde sie ganz sicher nachher bezahlen.

Marissa war direkt rechts neben ihr und quasselte sie voll.

„Bist du nicht froh, dass ich es dir gesagt habe?", sagte Marissa glücklich. „Jetzt kannst du James zurückkriegen und vielleicht kann ich wieder Remus treffen! Schließlich kann einen Freund zu haben nicht für immer Out sein. Und ich lie-"

„Marissa! HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

Das Mädchen hörte automatisch sofort auf zu reden.

„Okay.", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Kelly sah den Eingang zur Bibliothek. „Wie ich den Christbaum kenne, wird sie wahrscheinlich hier drin sein. Komm, lass uns reingehen."

Marissa wich mit einem empörten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Auf keinen Fall!", sagte sie, „Das ist eine _Bibliothek_! All die Streber und Langweiler kommen hier rein! Ihre Pfiffigkeit und Strebsamkeit könnte auf uns abfärben!"

„Remus ist hier immer hingegangen, du Idiot."

„Ja.", Marissa nickte energisch, „Aber ich habe das nie getan!"

Kelly verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss Evans finden! Sie hat meinen Freund gestohlen und dafür wird sie bezahlen! Jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Sie ignorierte den verletzten Blick ihrer Freundin und schubste Marissa zur Seite. Dann ging sie in die Bibliothek und durchsuchte jede Nische und jedes Versteck um die Rothaarige zu finden.

Nach zehn Minuten sah Kelly endlich ein, dass Lily nicht dort war.

Verärgert seufzend stolzierte sie aus der Bibliothek, vor der Marissa immer noch stand.

„Keine Lily?", fragte Marissa.

„Keine Lily."

„Wo suchen wir als nächstes?", fragte Marissa. „Wir haben überall gesucht."

„Korrektur, wir haben nicht an den _richtigen_ Plätzen geguckt."

„Wir haben die Bibliothek geprüft.", argumentierte Marissa.

„Wahr, aber wir müssen wie Lily Evans denken! Okay, wenn ich Lily wäre, wo würde ich dann sein?"

Marissa und Kelly dachten eine Weile nach, bevor Marissa sagte, „Ist sie nicht Schulsprecherin?"

Kellys Mund fiel auf und sie starrte ihre Freundin mit neuer Bewunderung und Respekt an.

„Marissa?"

„Ja?", sagte das Mädchen zögerlich, weil sie dachte, sie hätte das falsche gesagt.

„Du bist ein Genie."

--

„Ein Schritt, zwei Schritte, drei Schritte, vier.", sang Sirius während er zum Schulsprecherraum ging, „Fünf Schritte, sechs Schritte, sieben Schritte, mehr – Mensch, diese Melodie ist schwierig."

Sirius war im Moment ein bisschen hyperaktiv und das wurde ganz offensichtlich durch seine Handlungsweise gezeigt.

Er war sehr glücklich, dass Miss Cinderella gefunden worden war. Denn für Sirius bedeutete das ganz einfach, dass James aufhören würde, darüber Trübsal zu blasen, dass er das Mädchen seiner Träume verloren hatte.

Er war auch sehr überrascht, dass Lily Evans Miss Cinderella war. Das hätte er in einer Million Jahren nie geraten.

Sirius war bald in der Nähe des Schulsprecherraums und ging vor das Portrait, des ersten Schulsprecherpaares, Lucifer Bueler und Elizabeth Twiddy.

Die beiden Teenager auf dem Portrait sahen auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen runter.

„Passwort?", fragte Elizabeth Twiddy hochmütig.

„Ein Löffelchen voll Zucker.", antwortete Sirius und fragte sich warum Lily Filme mit solch seltsamen Namen mochte. _Mary Poppins,_ was war das?

„Korrekt.", sagte Lucifer und das Portrait schwang auf.

Sirius zwinkerte Elizabeth zu, welche darauf giggelte. Lucifer Bueler schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick.

Der Siebzehnjährige betrat den Schulsprecherraum und das Portrait schwang hinter ihm wieder zu.

„Lily?", flüsterte Sirius.

Er bemerkte eine Tasse Kakao auf dem Tisch. „Ooh! Yay! Kakao!"

Sirius rannte rüber um sich die Tasse zu schnappen, doch ein Schlag auf seine Hand brachte ihn dazu zurückzuweichen.

„Fass den Kakao an und sieh was passiert."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und warf einen Blick zu der Person. Diese roten Haare konnte er nicht verkennen.

„Lily?", sagte er überrascht. „Seit wann setzt du dich durch?"

„Seit jetzt.", sagte Lily kurz. „Und jetzt ist meine Frage, was tust du hier?"

„Dich aufhalten.", sagte Sirius automatisch.

„Ähm - pardon?"

„Dich aufhalten-", sagte Sirius wieder ohne zu denken, „Offensichtlich."

„Wieso in aller Welt ´hältst du mich auf´?"

„Weil James weiß, dass du Miss Cinderella bist."

--

„Kelly! Warte mal!"

Die Blondine seufzte verärgert als sie sich umdrehte um auf Marissa zu warten, welche ihr hinterher eilte.

„Was ist es dieses Mal, Marissa?"

„Kannst du bitte etwas langsamer gehen? Ich meine, ich weiß, du trägst nur Socken, aber ich trage fünf Zentimeter hohe High Heels und ich kann nicht sehr schnell gehen."

Kelly sah runter und sah, dass sie wirklich nur Socken trug. In ihrer Eile musste sie ihre Schuhe vergessen haben.

Oh super.

„Zu Schrecklich-", sagte Kelly abfällig, „Ich will Evans auseinander reißen und du bist mir im Weg."

„Tja, sorry, aber ohne mich hättest du nicht mal gewusst, dass Evans Miss Cinderella ist."

„Oh, das hätte ich noch herausgefunden.", sagte Kelly und sah das andere Mädchen wütend an, „Ich habe Augen und Ohren überall in der Schule."

Marissa faltete ihre Arme. „Oh ja? Wer?"

Kelly hatte keine Zeit für Spaß und Spielchen und dieses Mädchen raubte ihr noch den letzen Nerv.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du diese vertrauenswürdige Information wissen musst. Und jetzt wenn es dich nicht stört, geht mir verdammt noch mal aus dem Weg!"

„Du bist teuflisch.", wisperte Marissa, „Ich habe sechs Jahre gebraucht um das zu bemerken, aber du bist eine herzlose, teuflische Zicke."

Kelly warf ihre Haare nach hinten. „Oh, vielen Dank."

--

Wieder im Schulsprecherraum fiel Lily geschockt der Mund auf.

„_Was?",_ wisperte sie entsetzt.

Sirius seufzte verärgert. „Bist du taub, Frau? Ich sagte-"

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast!", schnitt Lily ihm das Wort ab, „Was ich meinte ist, wie hat er das herausgefunden?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist mir zu hoch. Alles was er gesagt hat war, dass ich dich festhalten soll."

„Nun, keinesfalls lasse ich das mit mir machen.", sagte Lily entschlossen und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Plötzlich kam ihr Erikas Warnung wieder in den Sinn.

„_Kelly Crosby weiß, dass du Miss Cinderella bist!"_

Lily schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Sie konnte diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Kelly würde sie umbringen.

Doch wenn sie blieb, dann würde James kommen und sie auslachen!

Sie war nicht in einer Gewinn-Verlier Situation.

Sie war in einer Verlier-Verlier Situation.

„Trinkst du diesen Kakao noch?" Sirius fröhliches Verhalten unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

Sie sah über ihre Schulter. Der Anblick von Kakao brachte ihren Magen dazu sich umzudrehen.

Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Nimm ihn ruhig."

--

James bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Schnee. Das Schloss konnte er schon schemenhaft in der Ferne sehen.

_Sirius, du hast Lily besser aufgehalten oder ich bringe dich um._

_--_

Nachdem sie Marissa vor fünf Minuten losgeworden war, bemerkte Kelly dass sie sehr viel schneller als normalerweise ging.

Sie sah das Portrait zum Schulsprecherraum und wusste, dass sie ihrem Ziel näher kam.

Als sie es erreichte, bemerkte sie mit einen sinkendem Gefühlt, dass sie das Passwort nicht kannte.

Sie fluchte leise vor sich hin.

„Passwort?" Ein Junge, mit braunen Augen und braunen Haaren, der sehr alte Klamotten trug, sah sie an.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", fauchte Kelly.

„Das ist nicht korrekt.", sagte die Gesellschaft des Jungen, ein Mädchen mit passenden braunen, aber gelockten, Haaren und großen blauen Augen, während sie ihr volumöses Kleid glatt strich.

„Pff.", sagte Kelly höhnisch. „Ich weiß das Passwort nicht!"

„Deswegen musst du nicht so gemein sein.", fauchte das Portrait Mädchen.

Kelly tappte mit ihrem Fuß auf und seufzte verärgert. Sie machte es krank das immer zu hören.

--

Lily lief die ganze Zeit im Raum hin und her.

„Wieso hörst du nicht auf mit dem rumlaufen?", fragte Sirius und trank von ihrem Kakao, „Du wirst ein Loch in den Teppich machen."

„Siehst du nicht, dass ich nervös bin?", fragte Lily.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope."

Lily rollte mit den Augen und setzte ihr herumlaufen fort.

„Ich weiß, dass etwas schief gehen wird.", sagte sie und schmiss ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius und berührte die Tasse mit seinem Zauberstab, damit sie wieder voll wurde. „Dieser Kakao ist sehr gut."

„Ich meine-", Lily ließ ihre Arme hängen, „James wird mich wahrscheinlich auslachen und sagen, dass ich nicht das Mädchen bin, auf das er gehofft hat. Dann wird er es in der ganzen Schule rum erzählen und sie werden etwas Gutes zu Lachen haben."

Sirius stellte seinen Kakao auf den Tisch und sah sie mit leicht verengten Mitternachtsblauen Augen an, „Warte eine Sekunde, jetzt bist du zu weit gegangen."

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Doch. Sieh mal, James und ich sind seit unserem ersten Tag Freunde gewesen und ich kenne ihn besser als meine eigene Hand! Er würde dich nicht auslachen und das definitiv nicht der ganzen Schule erzählen, damit sie darüber lachen-", Sirius machte eine Pause und sah in Gedanken versunken aus, „Das tun wir nur für Snievellus."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

Während sie sich unterhielten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie das Portraitloch geöffnet wurde.

Herein trat ein fast erfrorener James Potter.

Und Kelly Crosby.

--

Harry konnte sich nicht im Zaum halten.

„LES DAS NÄCHSTE KAPITEL!", schrie er.

Madam Pince kam rüber gerannt. „Mr. Potter!", schrie sie empört. „Halten sie ihre Stimme niedrig! Das nächste Geräusch, dass ich von ihnen höre wird einen sofortigen Verweis aus meiner Bibliothek mit sich ziehen."

Harry setze sich langsam wieder hin. „Ja, Madam Pince.", sagte er ausdruckslos.

In der Minute, in der die Bibliothekarin ging, hob Ginny eine Augenbraue. „Ruhig."

„Ja, ich weiß. Jetzt sei so nett und les das nächste Kapitel."

Ginny seufzte und wandte sich der nächsten Seite zu.

„Kapitel 16..."


	16. Bis zum Ende!

_So, letztes Chap, freut mich, dass ihr die FF gelesen habt, thx fürs reviewen (oder auch nicht) und GlG_

_etuiap_

_

* * *

_**  
Kapitel 16 — Bis zum Ende!**

Es war Still im Schulsprecherraum, als alle einander anstarrten.

„James?", quietschte Lily.

„Lily!", schrie James.

„Kelly?", sagten James und Lily geschockt.

„SIRIUS!", schrie der schwarzhaarige Junge. Er hasste es aus einer Unterhaltung ausgeschlossen zu werden.

James sah Sirius scharf an.

„Ich halte jetzt die Klappe.", murmelte Sirius und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kakao.

Kelly verdrehte die Augen und durchbohrte Lily mit ihren Blicken.

Lily wechselte unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ähm, gibt es einen Grund, warum du mich anstarrst?"

Kelly starrte sie sogar noch wütender an. „Du kennst den Grund."

Lily schluckte und sah zum Portraitloch, in der Hoffnung entfliehen zu können.

Allerdings stand Kelly vor dem Eingang und Lily wusste, dass ihre Chance entkommen zu können klein war.

James starrte Kelly verwirrt an. „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Kelly verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ehrlich, James, du bist blinder als ich dachte. Ich habe Schritte gehört, also habe ich mich versteckt. Als ich dich gesehen habe, habe ich dich das Passwort sagen hören und bin dir reingefolgt!", Kelly warf ihr Haar zurück, „Ich bin vielleicht blond, aber nicht blöd."

_Da hat sie Recht, _dachte Lily.

„Aber ich habe immer noch-", begann Lily, doch Kelly unterbrach sie.

„Halt den Mund.", sagte sie. „Wage es ja nicht zu sprechen."

„Sag Lily nicht, was sie tun soll!", sagte James verärgert.

„Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen, vielen Dank.", schrie Lily verärgert, dass James dachte, dass sie sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte.

Kelly lachte. „Ja richtig. Du, die schüchterne Evans – der menschliche Weihnachtsbaum – sollst dich selbst verteidigen können? Pff, bitte."

Lily fühlte eine Welle Wut durch sich fließen, wie nie zuvor.

_Das ist interessant. _

James, der wusste wie Kelly handelte wenn sie anfing zu drohen, begann Friedensstifter zu spielen.

„Okay, das ist irgendwie komisch. Aber Kelly, wenn es dich nicht stört-"

„Die einzige Zeit, in der DU dich selbst verteidigst ist, wenn du deine Freunde um dich hast.", schoss Lily zurück. „Andernfalls bist du schwach."

Ein keuchen und ein ´Oooh´ von Sirius war zu hören.

„Ich? Schwach?" Kelly lachte wieder. „Du musst verwirrt sein. Lass mich dir helfen-" Kelly steckte ihre Hände in ihre Robe und brachte ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Lily, mit sogar schnelleren Reflexen, hatte ihren gezogen bevor Kelly ihre Hand in ihren Roben hatte.

Sirius pfiff. „Nett, Lils. Warum warst du mit diesen Reflexen nicht bei den Auswahlspielen des Quidditch Teams?"

„Sei still, Sirius.", knurrte Kelly.

Die zwei Mädchen gingen langsam in einem Kreis und nahmen nie die Augen von einander ab.

„Weißt du, was du bist?", grinste Kelly. „Ein zwielichtiger Landstreicher."

Lily versteifte sich, blieb aber ruhig. „Und bitte, sag mir wieso ich ein 'Landstreicher' bin?"

„Lass uns sehen.", Kelly guckte einen Moment lang gespielt in Gedanken versunken, bevor sie sagte, „Du hast mir _meinen_ Freund gestohlen."

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, wer zur Hölle James war, als ich mit ihm getanzt habe!"

„Hast du seine _Haare_ nicht wieder erkannt?", kreischte Kelly. „Das ist sein Markenzeichen! Sie sind unordentlich, schwarz und sexy!"

James konnte nicht anders, als seinen Oberkörper arrogant aufzubauschen.

„Locker, Prongs.", murmelte Sirius.

„Tja, sorry, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe! Außerdem ist James nicht dein Eigentum. Jeder kann mit ihm tanzen!"

„Aber DU hast es getan!", Kelly schwang ihren Zauberstab, so dass ein Funken herausflog.

James ging näher und berührte zögernd seinen Zauberstab, für den Fall dass es hässlich werden würde.

„Und was willst du, dass ich dagegen mache?", schrie Lily. „Ich habe ihn nicht gefragt! Verdammt, ich _wollte_ nicht einmal tanzen! Aber dann kam ein Junge im Prinzkostüm zu mir und hat mich um den Tanz gebeten!"

„Du hättest nein sagen können!"

„Nun, dass ist ziemlich unhöflich, oder?", sagte Lily beherrscht, „Ich bin nicht wie du."

Lily hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihr vorging. Sie verteidigte sich gerade selbst und war kurz davor sich mit der Eiskönigin zu duellieren!

„Ooh.", sagte Kelly sarkastisch, „Sollte das mein Herz verletzen?"

„Welches Herz?", fragte Lily herausfordernd.

Kelly grinste süffisant. „Ich habe das einmal zuviel gehört."

„Dann, denke ich, dass es dich nicht stört wenn ich es sage. Ich bin kein Landstreicher, sondern du. Du musst lernen, aufzuhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben und über den Fakt hinwegkommen, dass James dich abserviert hat. Offensichtlich mochte er dich nicht mehr."

Da war eine weitere Stille, als alle Lily anstarrten, die die Blondine in einer fast Kelly ähnlichen Weise wütend ansah.

Lily war zufrieden, zu sehen, dass Kellys blaue Augen ihre Gehässigkeit verloren hatten und dass sie einen Moment lang aufgebracht und dem Weinen nahe aussah. Außerdem, zum ersten Mal in den siebzehn Jahren von Kellys Leben, war sie sprachlos.

Sie hatte endlich die Schwäche der Eiskönigin gefunden.

„Also lasst uns das in Ordnung bringen-", sagte Sirius und unterbrach so das Schweigen, „Kelly, du bist sauer auf Lily, weil sie mit James auf dem Halloween Ball getanzt hat?"

„Nicht nur das!", schrie Kelly und das Feuer tauchte wieder in ihren Augen auf, „Sondern weil James sich in sie verliebt hat!"

Lily versteifte sich und riss ihre Augen auf, als sie James ansah, welcher rot im Gesicht war.

Eine Verknalltheit war eine Sache aber _Liebe_?

Heilige scheiße.

Sirius blinzelte. „Okkaaay, ich bin fertig."

Lily ließ geschockt ihre Arme fallen und ließ sie baumeln.

„Du liebst mich?", keuchte sie als sie James anstarrte.

James wurde Tomatenrot und ging einen Schritt auf Lily zu.

„Ja, tue ich."

Es sah aus, als würde James Lily küssen wollen. Er schloss den Raum zwischen ihnen und hob Lilys Kinn mit den Fingern.

Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, schrie Kelly verärgert und eilte auf Lily zu.

Durch seinen umfangreichen Blickwinkel, sah James Kelly auf Lily zukommen und stellte sich schnell vor die Rothaarige.

Er fasste die Arme der Blondine, als sie sich auf Lily zu stürzte, welche einen Entsetzensschrei abgab.

„Sirius!", schrie James während er sich damit abmühte Kelly davon abzuhalten, Lily zu attackieren.

„Jep!", sagte Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Er hielt den Stab auf Kelly gerichtet und kickte ihren weg als sie durchgedreht danach fasste.

Lily starrte die Szene mit wilden Augen an.

James sah zu Lily, seine Augen wurden sanfter. „Lily..."

Allerdings schüttelte die Rothaarige bloß ihren Kopf. „Keine Chance.", sagte sie heiser und schüttelte den Kopf, „Keine Chance."

Damit rannte Lily so schnell sie konnte aus dem Schulsprecherraum.

Sie konnte James ihren Namen schreien hören, aber das war ihr im Moment völlig schnuppe.

Lily wusste auch, dass sie sich geändert hatte. Die alte Lily wäre NIE raus gerannt oder hätte sich selbst verteidigt. Die neue Lily schockte sich selbst damit, was sie gerade getan hatte.

Sie hatte der Eiskönigin, Kelly Crosby, die Stirn geboten und war danach raus gerannt.

Was anderes konnte sie noch leisten?

--

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hinging, aber ihre Füße brachten sie zur Tür nach draußen.

_Draußen?_, dachte Lily als sie sich der Tür näherte, _Wie kann ich nach draußen gehen? Ich werde erfrieren!_

Es war egal, sie öffnete die Tür.

Eine Böe von kalter Dezember Luft traf auf ihr Gesicht und sie sah die Öde.

Lily war egal, dass sie nur einen grünen Pullover und Jeans trug und eilte in das weiße Wunderland.

Sie wusste nicht wo sie hinging, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie sich dem See näherte.

Ihr Oberkörper brannte, ihr Gesicht war heiß und schwitzig als sie auf einem großen Stein neben einem Baum zusammenbrach.

--

Drinnen war es still als die verbleibenden Teenager auf die leere Stelle starrten an der Lily vor ein paar Momenten noch gestanden hatte.

Sirius räusperte sich und sah zu James, „Solltest du ihr nicht nachgehen?"

James schüttelte den Kopf und klärte so seine Gedanken.

„Du hast absolut Recht.", sagte er, sah aber dann zu Kelly.

Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, lächelte Sirius ihn schwach an und sagte, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um sie."

James warf Sirius einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Ich schulde dir was."

„Daran werde ich mich erinnern.", sagte Sirius fröhlich, „Jetzt geh, finde dein Mädchen."

Das war wahrscheinlich eins der tiefssinnigsten Dinge, die Sirius je gesagt hatte.

James nickte und rannte raus.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn als er Kelly wütend ansah, „Ich hasse es wirklich, wenn Leute versuchen das Glück meiner Freunde zu ruinieren."

„Oh fahr zur Hölle.", spie Kelly aus.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Tsk Kelly. Dir muss mal eine Lektion erteilt werden…"

James hingegen rannte herum wie ein kopfloses Huhn.

_Wo kann sie sich verstecken?_, dachte er verzweifelt, _Das ist wie eine Stecknadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen! _

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

_Zwillinge!_

--

James kam rutschend vor der Marmortreppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor führte, zu stehen.

Er wusste, dass er die Treppe nicht hochgehen konnte und ganz sicher würde er definitiv nicht das Geländer hoch klettern.

Deshalb nahm er nach ein paar Minuten Überlegens einen tiefen Atemzug.

„HEY! MONTERREY ZWILLINGE! KOMMT HERAUS, WO IMMER IHR SEID!"

Ein lautes Geräusch war zu hören und dann kam eine wütend aussehende Tessa aus ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Was zur Hölle ist los, James?", rastete sie aus. „Gibt es einen Grund warum du schreist?"

James grinste in seiner Marauder Art und sagte, „Weißt du, wo Lily ist?"

Tessa schmiss verzweifelt ihre Arme in die Luft, „Ist das der Grund, warum du so geschrien hast? Gott verdammt!"

James genoss es Tessas Schimpferei zuzuhören. Es erinnere ihn an seine Mutter.

„Weißt du wo sie ist?"

„NEIN!", schrie Tessa. „Tue ich nicht! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch Tessa rief ihm in sanfterer Stimme nach, „James?"

Er drehte sich wieder um.

„Weißt du, dass sie wirklich Miss Cinderella ist?"

James nickte.

Tessa grinste. „Dann geh aus dir heraus und finde sie."

--

_Ich soll aus mir herausgehen und sie finden? Was ist eine Scheiße ist das,_ dachte James während er sich nachdenklich in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzte.

_Wie soll ich sie finden? _

Plötzlich kam ihm die Idee.

Er schlug sich selbst auf die Stirn, dass er daran nicht früher gedacht hatte.

_Die Karte des Rumtreibers. _

--

James sauste in den Jungenschlafsaal und durchsuchte seinen Koffer, indem er alles rausriss.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er alles aus seinem Koffer gerissen und das Zimmer sah aus, als wäre ein Tornado durchgefegt, doch die Karte hatte er nicht gefunden.

_Wo habe ich die Karte als letztes hingelegt?_, fragte James sich selbst verzweifelte und suchte den ganzen Raum ab.

Endlich fand er die Karte.

Sie war unter Sirius' Kopfkissen, neben der letzten Ausgabe von _PlayWizard_ und der Ausreiß-Bademodenkalender von Betty Swanson, Sirius' liebsten _PlayWizard_ Bikini Model.

_Ich werde ihn umbringen. _

_--_

James schnappte sich die Karte und eilte dann aus dem Schlafsaal und dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Rumtreiber bin.", murmelte James und berührte leicht mit seinen Zauberstab die Karte.

Er betrachtete die offene Karte, die von Punkten übersäht war, doch das Pünktchen, das er suchte, fand er nicht.

_Sie kann nicht vom Gelände gegangen sein_, dachte James verzweifelt als er die Karte durchkämmte.

Endlich fand er den Punkt, nach dem er gesucht hatte.

_Lily Evans. _

Sie war am See.

--

James verfluchte das Dezember Wetter als er aufs Gelände ging. Das einzige Geräusch, das er hörte, war das knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Schuhen.

_Warum in aller Welt ist sie raus gegangen, _fragte er sich als seine Hände gefühllos wurden.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und verwandelte einen herumliegenden Zweig in Handschuhe.

„Das ist besser.", sagte James glücklich, als er in die roten Handschuhe schlüpfte. „Nun, wo bist du?"

Diese roten Haare konnte er einfach nicht verpassen.

--

Er fand Lily auf einem Baum sitzend, auf den gefrorenen See starrend.

Er runzelte die Stirn, weil er wusste, dass er nicht auf Bäume klettern konnte. Er konnte schon, aber er hatte Angst vor klettern. Mit sechs Jahren hatte er beim auf Bäume klettern einen unschönen Unfall gehabt.

Er sah auf und sah, dass Lily ihn erschrocken anstarrte.

„Tag Lily.", sagte er versucht höflich.

Alles was er schaffte war Lily dazu zu bringen noch höher in den Baum zu klettern.

James runzelte die Stirn als er am Baumstamm herunterrutschte und dort sitzen blieb. Er versuchte sich etwas auszudenken.

Endlich fand er etwas.

„Okay.", sagte er, „Theoretisch gesprochen, wenn jemand nach der Liebe seines Lebens sucht und sobald derjenige sie gefunden hat, er seinen Freund dazu bringt diese aufzuhalten, so dass derjenige weiß, dass er mit seiner Liebe zusammen sein wird und wenn er diese Person endlich sieht, rennt sie weg. Was würdest du tun?"

Er wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn machte, aber es war in seinen Gedanken.

Es bleib still und er wusste, dass Lily nicht antworte.

James seufzte.

Endlich hörte er ein knarrendes Geräusch und sah, dass Lily von Baum geklettert war und auf ihn zukam.

„Willst du wissen, was ich tun würde?", fragte Lily sanft.

James nickte.

Lily hockte sich hin, bis sie nahe bei seinem Gesicht war.

„Ich würde ihn küssen."

James schluckte, als er versucht sein Grinsen zu verbergen. „Das macht nicht besonders viel Sinn."

„Du auch nicht."

--

Am nächsten Tag wusste jeder, wer die echte Miss Cinderella war.

Keiner konnte glauben, dass es Lily Evans war.

„Bist du sicher, dass Lily Evans die richtige Miss Cinderella ist?"

„Das hat James gesagt! Die Maske passt ihr wahrscheinlich!"

James bat Lily nie die Maske anzuprobieren. Alles was sie taten war über die Unterhaltung, die sie in der Nacht gehabt hatten, zu reden.

Außerdem vertraute er Lily.

--

„Gratulation, dass du Miss Cinderella endlich gefunden hast!", jubelte Tessa als sie ihr Glas Kürbissaft absetzte.

James grinste selbstzufrieden als er einen Arm um Lily legte, „Yup. Ich wette, es war ein großer Schock für euch, das Lily Miss Cinderella ist!"

Sirius, Remus, Erika und Tessa sahen einander an.

„Eigentlich, James-", sagte Remus vorsichtig, „Wussten wir alle, dass Lily Miss Cinderella ist."

James stöhnte. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Erika nickte. „Sogar Marissa Everhard hat es vor dir herausgefunden."

James stöhnte dramatisch und schrie, „Ich wurde von einem Idioten reingelegt!"

„Redest du von Sirius?", fragte Remus unschuldig.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und schlug Remus hart auf den Rücken, so dass der Werwolf sich verschluckte.

Die fünf explodierten vor lachen.

„Hey Tessa.", sagte eine Stimme und alle drehten sich um, um Mitchell Braden vorbei gehen zu sehen.

„Hi.", sagte Tessa.

Mitchell sah auf Tessa, welche schräg gegenüber von Sirius saß und sagte, „Ich hoffe du bist glücklich mit Black."

Erika wartete bis Mitchell gegangen war, bevor sie fragte, „Er hofft, dass du mit Sirius glücklich bist? Was meint er damit?"

„Nun.", sagte Tessa kein bisschen beschämt, „Er hat mich gestern genervt, also habe ich gesagt, dass ich mit Sirius ausgehen würde. Ich glaube, er hat mir geglaubt."

Sirius grinste und sagte andeutend. „Wirklich? Du willst mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

Tessa verdrehte die Augen. „Bitte – ich würde eher mit Braden gehen – das erinnert mich."

Sie stand auf und schrie, „HEY BRADEN!"

Mitchell sah auf, „Was?"

Tessa winkte ihm herzukommen und er kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Willst du immer noch mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte Tessa.

Alle starrten die Schwarzhaarige an.

Mitchell schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber nein Danke. Ich gehe mit jemand anderem."

Als Mitchell weg ging zuckte Tessa mit den Schultern, „Es war einen Versuch wert."

Lily wandte sich Sirius zu, „Was ist mit Kelly passiert?"

„Sie ist dort drüben.", Sirius zeigte auf Kelly, welche dort alleine saß.

„Wo sind Morgan und Marissa?", fragte Remus.

„Morgan sitzt bei Rebecca Hewitt und Marissa ist mit Peter Michelson in einer Besenkammer."

„Sie tut mir Leid.", sagte Erika freundlich. „Kelly hat keine Freunde mehr, die mit ihr zusammen sitzen."

„Mir nicht.", sagte Lily kurz. „Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat."

Tessa gackerte und stieß mit Lily an. „Hölle Ja!"

„Ich bringe einen Trinkspruch.", sagte Sirius und hob sein Glas so schnell, dass der Kürbissaft überschwappte. „Auf den Neuanfang!"

„Neuer was?", fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Der Neuanfang von Lilykins und Prongsie! Ich habe das Gefühl, das die beiden in nicht allzu langer Zeit heiraten werden."

Lily und James wurden leuchtend rot.

„Sirius!", zischte James, „Lily und ich sind erst seit einem Tag zusammen!"

Sirius zwinkerte. „Immer vorbereitet sein."

James stöhnte.

„_Ich_ bringe einen Trinkspruch.", sagte Erika und hob ihr Glas. „Auf Lily, James, den Rest von uns und die Zukunft! Auf uns!"

Fünf Gläser wurden erhoben.

„Auf uns!"

**- Ende -**

----

„Ende?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Das ist das Ende? 'Auf uns'? Was ist das für ein Ende?"

Aber Ginny hörte ihm nicht zu, sondern wandte sich der nächsten Seite zu.

„Warte mal, Harry, da ist noch ein Epilog."

----

Für Lily und James lief das Leben danach ruhig. Drei Jahre nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren, haben sie geheiratet. Ein Jahr und ein halbes Jahr später gebar Lily Potter einen wunderschönen Jungen namens Harry James Potter.

Bedauerlicherweise ist das Leben nicht perfekt dargestellt.

Am 31 Oktober 1981 ermordete Lord Voldemort tragischerweise Lily und James Potter und ließ Harry als Weisen zurück.

Auch wenn sie beide gegangen sind, werden wir James Potter immer als den attraktiven Quidditchspieler und Lily Evans als Miss Cinderella in Erinnerung behalten.

--

Ginny grinste leicht als sie die einsame Träne, die ihr Gesicht hinab lief, wegwischte.

„Ist das Ende ein bisschen besser?", fragte Ginny und starrte Harry mit schwankendem Grinsen an.

Harry nickte. „Aber ich weiß bereits das, was im Epilog vorgekommen ist.", sagte Harry. „Schließlich habe ich das durchlebt."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich würde immer noch gerne wissen, wer dieses Buch geschrieben hat.", sagte Harry wehmütig.

Ginny seufzte und klappte das Buch zu. „Wir gucken noch einmal."

_MISS CINDERELLA_ stand in verblassten Goldbuchstaben auf dem Cover.

Das hatten sie schon vorher gesehen.

Allerdings stand jetzt noch etwas auf dem Cover.

_Von Tessa und Erika Monterrey. _

Ginny staunte. „Wieso haben wir das nicht vorher gesehen?"

Harry, hingegen, lachte kurz. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Mum´s Freunde das geschrieben habe. Darauf hätten wir auch wetten sollen."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und wollte Harry schlagen, doch dieser fing ihre Hand.

Ginny sah auf und in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen, die sie aufmerksam anstarrten.

Grüne Augen trafen auf Braune und sie fühlte einen Funken.

Und das hatte nicht mit einem elektrischen Funken zu tun.

Sie bemerkte, wie sie Harry näher kam, bis sie jede Grünschattierung in diesen brillanten Augen sehen konnte.

Ginny konnte Harrys warmen Atem neben ihrem fühlen und ihr Herz raste in Vorfreude.

_Er wird mich küssen, _dachte Ginny geschockt.

Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren.

Sie hatte keine weitere Zeit ihren Schock zu registrieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten von Harry vergnügt küssen, zog Ginny sich aus dem Kuss zurück, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Harry?", fragte sie.

„Hmm?"

„Wir müssen immer noch Hermines Buch finden."

**ENDE**


End file.
